La reina de las arañas
by Lady. black. butterfly 465
Summary: Elyanna Popplewell (Diana Phantomhive) es la hermana gemela perdida de Ciel y la prometida de Demian Broderick, el león de la reina, a pesar de no apreciar mucho a su hermano, Los 3 deberán trabajar juntos para la reina en una serie de eventos terroríficas, extraños y poco usuales que ocurrirán en Inglaterra. amor, incesto, muerte, demonios, ángeles, etc. y un demonXAngel.
1. Chapter 1

La reina de las arañas

Capítulo 1: la hermana perdida

Elyanna's POV

Mi nombre es Elyanna Popplewell, o Susan Smith, o Euterpe, o Diana Phantomhive. Pero eso ya no importa ¿Qué importancia tiene un nombre? Pero para que entiendan un poco esta historia les diré que soy la prometida del conde Demian Broderick y desafortunadamente hermana gemela del conde Ciel Phantomhive, no deben entender nada, verdad? Bueno comenzare por el principio.

Nací en la mansión Phantomhive junto con mi gemelo Ciel, el 14 de Diciembre de 1875. Fui llamada Diana, Diana Phantomhive, pero según la versión oficial morí a los 2 días de haber nacido pero la verdad es que la enfermera que cuidaba de mi progenitora y a sus recién nacidos me secuestro y me reemplazo con un bebé muerto para venderme a la señora Flynn, mi madre adoptiva, una ladrona y estafadora muy conocida en el mundo del crimen de Londres. Jamás sabré porque esa enfermera hiso eso: puede que odiara a mis progenitores, puede que pensara que no necesitaban 2 hijos, puede que vio una oportunidad de tener más dinero, etc. Pero lo que de verdad me sorprende es que mi madre adoptiva no me vendió a una familia rica y me conservo, si eso no es amor no sé qué puede ser.

La señora Flynn me llamo Susan Smith y le dijo a todo el mundo en el barrio que yo era la hija de una ladrona que fue recientemente ejecutada conocida como "Fingersmith" más tarde supe que el nombre de mi madre falsa era Summer Smith, pero a quien le importa. Tuve una familia muy inusual de ladrones: estaba la señora Flynn, ella era una mujer atractiva con ojos azules, cabellera rubia, su piel era impecable y era esbelta; el señor French, era un anciano de apariencia decrepita y huesuda, tenía una gran nariz, una barba hasta el cuello, era calvo y los ojos saltones que lo único que conservaba de su juventud era su gran fuerza, y vaya que era fuerte; mi hermana adoptiva Ania, era una niña linda y pecosa con el pelo rubio y ojos verdes , era una huérfana hija de unos inmigrantes rusos que tuvo la suerte o la desgracia de venir a parar con nosotros; Allison, era mayor que yo tenía 17 o 18 años, era una chica bonita con pómulos altos, ojos azules y espeso cabello castaño rojizo, ella siempre trenzaba mi cabello y el de Ania; Roby, era un niño de mi misma edad, era un niño de cabello castaño muy desordenado al punto de parecer un nudo de pelos, era menudo y con una apariencia dulce con la que se podía aprovechar de cualquiera, era bueno en eso; y por ultimo estaba Norman, él era de la misma edad que Allison, era un muchacho alto, musculoso, de cabello negro y ojos negros, solía ir con el señor French a pelear en los muelles donde participaba en peleas clandestinas. Esa era mi familia, mi familia de ladrones, unos ladrones honrados; de ellos aprendí muchas cosas como: estafar, a manipular, a robar, a falsificar, entre otras cosas. Entre los muchos negocios ilegales estaba la venta de bebés a familias ricas del extranjero: Francia, Alemania, Austria, Italia, España, Los Estados Unidos, etc. O en la misma Inglaterra; esos bebés fueron abandonados al poco tiempo de nacer o eran robados de sus madres (como en mi caso), y nosotros los limpiábamos, los alimentábamos para después venderlos, también vendíamos los bebés huérfanos que la señora Flynn cuidaba y el gobierno le pagaba para hacerlo así que recibíamos dinero de las ventas de niños y de su supuesto cuidado, provechoso, verdad? Además si no los hubiéramos adoptado hubieran muerto de hambre o de frio, lo mejor que pudimos hacer por ellos es darles la oportunidad de ser Lores de una casa adinerada. Mi madre adoptiva, la señora Flynn, tenía una cómplice llamada Amy Henley, ella era quien conseguía y robaba a los bebés (a veces creo que ella fue quien me rapto) ella era muy hermosa: estaba a comienzo de sus 30, era esbelta, su piel era clara, tenía dedos largos, una espesa cabellera castaña clara, ojos color chocolate y labios rosados. Yo, Ania y Allison la odiábamos.

Cuando tenía 8 años conocí a mi verdadero padre, el conde Vincent Phantomhive, pero en ese momento no sabía ni me imaginaba que ese hombre tan elegante era mi padre, en esa época pensaba que era la hija de la tal Fingersmith y de algún pobre diablo. Ese día debía ir a buscar mercancía al otro lado del barrio, para suerte mía y de mi particular familia nuestro socio puso la mercancía dentro de panes que me lleve en una canasta, en el camino tropecé con un hombre y los panes cayeron al piso. Cuando levante la mirada lo vi, el hombre más elegante y guapo que hubiera visto: tenía el cabello corto del mismo color que el mío, ojos marrones, con un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo y una sonrisa amable; vestía muy elegante como todo un conde.

—¿Estas bien, pequeñita? – me pregunto mi propio padre

—Si...señor – dije levantándome del piso

—Es una pena – dijo mi padre recogiendo un pan del piso – tus panes se ensuciaron

—¡No toque eso! ¡Esos panes son para toda la semana!... Mi mamá necesita esos panes – exclame como buena manipuladora y mentirosa que era

—Tranquila pequeña, no quería ofenderte

Él me era familiar ¿Dónde lo había visto antes? Pensé que podría ser uno de los estafadores que se hacían pasar por nobles caballeros que tenían negocios con mis padres adoptivos aunque no parecía ser uno de esos canallas, era un noble de verdad y mi padre biológico, irónicamente conocí a mi madre biológica a través de un retrato, debo decir que era bonita y me hace preguntarme ¿quién de las 2 era más hermosa? ¿Si Rachel Phantomhive, la condesa o Summer Smith, la ladrona? Pero me estoy desviando de mi relato. Mientras recogía los panes apareció otro hombre: tenía el pelo corto negro con copete entreabiertos a la derecha, y un cuerpo robusto y atlético; vestía un uniforme militar verde, que obviamente no era inglés, con una cruz de hierro en el cuello y una cara de amargado. Cuando me vio su cara de amargado cambio a una de disgusto, para ser sincera me molestaba su cara.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces?!

—Nada, solo ayudo a esta encantadora damita

—¡Tsk! ¡Me haces venir desde Alemania para caminar en las sucias calles de este barrio de mala muerte y ahora...!

—El objetivo en este caso tiene su base de operaciones en este barrio, ya te lo dije, Dee

—¡No me llames Dee!

Al oírlo decir eso me llene de miedo al pensar que ese par de nobles fueran detrás de nosotros, tome los panes y salí corriendo de vuelta a mi casa, mi verdadero padre y su amigo (más tarde supe que se llamaba Diedrich) fueron tras de mí, corrí lo más rápido que pude y cuando llegue a casa era tanta mi desesperación que entre por la ventana.

—¡¿Porque entras así?! – exclamo Allison molesta

—¡Hay gente siguiéndome!

—¡¿Que?! – exclamo Norman

—Tengo miedo – chillo Ania abrazando su osito

—¡Explica que paso? – me pregunto el señor French

—Me tropecé con un noble y después se puso a hablar con otro tipo, me fui pero creo que me siguieron – yo estaba muy alterada

—Tranquila, de seguro te perdieron en el camino – dijo la señora Flynn para tranquilizarme

—Hay gente afuera de la casa, creo que no se van a ir – informo Roby

—Yo me encargo – dijo French levantándose

A veces me pregunto qué impresión habrá tenido mi padre biológico y el tal Diedrich al ver por primera vez a French: de alta estatura, tan flaco, tan desarrapado, sujetando un vaso con sus delgados dedos como garras y una sonrisa en su rostro codicioso, carente de alma y cordura. No sé qué le dijeron o que les dijo el viejo esquelético pero si paso algo French golpeo a Diedrich en la cara y la pelea siguió hasta la calle, de verdad era muy cómico ver a un tipo tan fornido siendo golpeado por un anciano que parecía estar listo para ser un cadáver; la pelea llamo la atención de todo el mundo y el espectáculo fue mayor. Todo el mundo fue a ver la pelea entre el joven noble alemán y el viejo decrepito inglés, obviamente French estaba ganando y no tardo en convertirse en un circo, hasta que la señora Flynn apareció con un balde lleno de agua y se los lanzo.

—¡French! ¡¿Se puede saber qué significa esto?! ¡Haz iniciado un espectáculo de mal gusto! – luego miro de manera severa al par de nobles – ¡y a ustedes 2 debería darles vergüenza! ¡Usar su autoridad y su estatus de nobleza para abusar de los demás!

—Señora, no es lo que usted cree, está equivocada – dijo mi verdadero padre

—¡¿Porque ese anciano tiene tanta fuerza?! – se quejó Diedrich

—Todos entren a la casa – dijo la señora Flynn

Inmediatamente todos entramos y la señora Flynn sirvió té con unos sándwichs para todos, mi verdadero padre y su amigo el tal Diedrich de seguro estaban acostumbrados a tés mejores pero aun así se los bebieron sin hacer muecas pero sé que en el fondo les daba asco ese té barato que bebíamos nosotros los pobres o mejor dicho nosotros los ladrones aunque con los sándwichs el tal Diedrich no hizo ningún asco ya que se los comió todos como un verdadero salvaje ¡y luego nosotros éramos los sin educación!. Mientras Allison curaba las heridas del tal Diedrich, la señora Flynn les pregunto qué hacían 2 nobles caballeros en un barrio tan pobre como este, a la señora Flynn le eran muy difícil mentirle y deshizo cada escusa o mentira que le contaban para despistarla hasta que al final mi pobre padre biológico no tuvo más remedio que decirle la verdad.

—La verdad, señora esto es algo muy serio y peligroso para los habitantes de este barrio

—Soy toda oídos – era obvio que no se creía nada, ninguno lo hacia

—Hay traficantes de órganos y personas, la base de operaciones esta en este barrio

—Quien hace tales cosas aquí?

—Un noble pero su nombre es desconocido

—Típico, los nobles siempre hacen sus fechorías y cochinadas en nuestro barrio ¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer? – bufo Norman

—¡Shhh! – le hizo callar la señora Flynn – ¿que más?

—Necesitamos información pero nadie nos dice nada

—Y no les dirán nada – Dijo Roby

—Hicieron todo mal – agrego Ania

Ambos hombres se extrañaron, no era normal que 2 niños le dijeran a 2 adultos lo que tienen que hacer; mi pobre padre biológico y su amigo quedaron de piedra y casi boca abiertos, de seguro ninguno de los 2 estaban acostumbrados a quien alguien y mucho menos niños les reprendan, a mí me pareció chistoso. Después de un incómodo silencio el que hablo fue el tal Diedrich.

—¡¿A que rayos se refieren mocosos?!

—Yo te lo explicare, idiota alemán – dijo French levantándose – en este barrio como en muchos otros, hay idiotas sin escrúpulos como ustedes que vienen aquí a hacer lo que se les plazca y a formar cualquier negocio sucio lejos de sus fiestas elegantes y sus esposas presumidas por lo que la gente de este barrio desconfía mucho de los idiotas como ustedes ¿satisfechos?

—¡¿Como te atreves a hablarnos así anciano?! – contesto el tal Diedrich ofendido

—¡Aja! ¿Quieres que te de otra paliza? ¡Pues bien! ¡Esta vez te romperé las piernas!

—¡Ya basta! – exclamo Allison

—No estamos para peleas y no las tolero en mi casa, señores lo que French quiso decir es que nadie en este barrio confiara en ustedes y ahora por favor váyanse, no quiero problemas – dijo la señora Flynn como si intentara calmarse

Mi padre biológico y el tal Diedrich entendieron y se retiraron, la señora Flynn me dijo que los acompañara fuera del barrio, yo obedecí, la razón era para ver qué clase de personas eran estas, para eso la señora Flynn era muy perspicaz. Ahora que lo pienso creo que fue mi primer y último tiempo de calidad padre e hija, irónico, verdad? Para serles sincera el tal Diedrich me desagrado desde el primer momento en que abrió la boca, hace poco lo volví a ver y casi me muero de la risa al ver lo gordo que estaba aunque no me extraña por lo mucho que comía sándwichs pero volvamos a mi relato. Se suponía que yo debía hablar primero pero fue mi padre biológico quien se me adelanto, de seguro entre los 2, entre yo y mi odioso gemelo soy quien heredo más caracteres de él que Ciel, en otras palabras soy una hija de mi padre, un padre quien casi no conozco y es un verdadero extraño para mí.

—Tu mamá es una buena mujer – me dijo mi verdadero padre

—Claro que lo es, ella es una madre para todo aquel que necesite amor – lo que dije era cierto

—No te pareces a ella – agrego el tal Diedrich

—Es porque no es mi mamá de verdad. Mi mamá de verdad murió cuando yo era bebé, y ella se hizo cargo de mí en vez de mandarme a un orfanato...si eso no es amor no sé qué será.

Pensaran que le abrí mi corazón, quizás tal vez lo hice pero eso fue suficiente para conmover a mi verdadero padre, de seguro el jamás vio la pobreza como yo ni tampoco Ciel; mi verdadero padre se agacho para estar a mi altura y me acaricio el pelo, era amable conmigo sin saber que yo era su hija. Se notaba que era un buen hombre y tal vez yo sería diferente de como soy ahora pero las cosas no fueron así además nada me saca de la cabeza que el causo su propia muerte al meterse en algo que no debía, pobre de mi padre.

—Sabes yo tengo un hijo que se parece a ti

—¿En serio?

—Si, se llama Ciel

—¿Y en que me parezco a ese Ciel?

—Ambos son dulces y tienen un buen corazón, estoy seguro que tendrás una buena vida rodeada de gente que te ama

Dichas esas palabras se fue. Debo decir que tuvo razón: estoy con alguien que amo y tengo una buena vida en esta mansión, en eso mi verdadero padre tuvo razón aunque no la tuvo con respecto a mí y a Ciel: lo que menos tengo es dulzura para otros y lo que menos tiene Ciel es un buen corazón; tal vez pudimos serlo o tenerlo pero las cosas no fueron así.

Cuando tenía 11 años mi mundo cambio, no sé si sea para bien o para mal pero cambiaron y todo gracias a Amy Henley ¿ya les dije que la odiaba? Pues sí, yo la odiaba y aun la sigo odiando pero debo agradecerle ya que ahora soy una condesa gracias a ella. Para empezar les contare algo de ella: Amy, aparte de ladrona y roba chicos ella le vendía a las damas nobles ingenuas y sujetos ingenuos sus remedios caseros; los ungüentos secretos, los elipsis exóticos y el polvo de brujas eran la especialidad de Amy, de seguro todo era un fraude, como ella, pero había una cajita de polvos que guardaba celosamente pero logre robársela. No la culpo por querer conseguir más dinero pero nunca voy a poder perdonarla por lo que le hizo a mi familia y a mí, si la vuelvo a ver creo que soy capaz de eliminar hasta su recuerdo de este mundo pero volvamos a mi relato. Ese día Amy llego con un nuevo negocio y esta vez tenía que ver con otro tipo de tráfico: no de bebés sino de personas, cuando escuche eso pensé que aparte de mala era idiota.

—Y que dices mi querida Flynn – dijo Amy

—Es muy arriesgado, con bebés es más fácil, nadie se preocupa de ellos y es más fácil tratar con ellos pero niños más grandes...

—Pero el dinero es más y tú y tu inusual familia pueden tener la mitad

—¿La mitad?

—Será suficiente para vivir bien el resto de sus vidas

—Pero...¿y si nos descubren?

—No te preocupes ¿A quién le puede importar un puñado de huérfanos?

—Debes ser un estúpida para pensar algo así – dije entre dientes mientras cargaba a uno de los bebés

—No me llames estúpida – contesto la arpía, ella me había escuchado

—¿Porque no? – pregunte desafiante mientras mecía al bebé en mis brazos

—Porque soy la única razón por la que sigues con vida

En esos momentos pensé que se refería a mi nacimiento y como llegue al cuidado de la Señora Flynn, pero ahora sé que todo es mentira Amy era una arpía mentirosa y de seguro lo sigue siendo, pero en ese momento la ignore y seguí encargándome de los bebés. En esos momentos ni yo ni nadie de mi familia de ladrones sabían que nos esperaba. Al parecer hicimos algo que enojo a alguna mafia porque una noche atacaron nuestra casa, mataron a mis padres adoptivos, incendiaron nuestra casa, se llevaron a los bebés y yo y mis hermanos adoptivos fuimos secuestrados vendidos en el mercado negro, se estaban preguntando como esos mafiosos lograron dar con nosotros, pues fue la misma Amy Henley quien nos delato y se encargó de vendernos por mucho dinero, siempre supe que esa mujer era el diablo y una judas, juro que acabare con ella algún día con mis propias manos. De mis hermanos adoptivos no supe quien los compro pero si vi como los apartaban de mi lado ya que fui la última en ser vendida. La noche antes de ser vendida me encerraron en una jaula como un animal y como una sorpresa desagradable apareció la odiosa de Amy Henley.

—De tal madre tal hija, tanto tu como la querida Fingersmith están tras las rejas – dijo Amy sonriendo

—¡¿Que rayos quieres?!

—Nada en especial ¿Qué puedo sacar de una mocosa ratera como tú? Solo quería decirte que ya encontré una nueva familia para ti

—Ósea ya me vendiste

—Si quieres verlo así si

—¡Déjame en paz!

—Como quieras pero iras a un lugar muy lindo

Un lugar muy lindo? Era muy elegante y grande pero no tenía nada de lindo. Esa mañana fui llevada junto a otros chicos y chicas a la mansión Broderick donde el "conde" Broderick y su amante, Lady Winters de Popplewell. El "conde" Broderick era un hombre viejo y gordo: usaba su canoso pelo largo, tenía unos pequeños ojos marrones, manchas en la piel sobre todo en su gran barriga, tenía manos regordetas pero muy desagradables, tatuajes japoneses en el cuerpo, no tenía barba y las arrugas bien profundas en la piel; en esos momentos solo traía sus calzoncillos y una bata de seda china que llevaba desatada; mientras Lady Winters de Popplewell era una mujer en los 40, era guapa y atractiva, tenía el cabello largo hasta la espalda de color arena, tenía ojos dorados y una estela de pecas en el puente de la nariz y el pecho; estaba en ropa interior. Junto a ellos habían 2 gemelos, chico y chica, que fungían como los sirvientes de la mansión: ambos parecían tener 18 años, eran pálidos como si estuvieran enfermos, tenían ojos rojos como la sangre, tenían el pelo blanco como la nieve, el chico tenía el pelo corto y levemente desordenado mientras la chica traía el cabello largo esta la cintura y lo tenía ondulado; Arang y Sattojeon. El "conde" Broderick y lady Winters Popplewell eran amantes y ambos eran igual de morbosos, despreciables, viciosos y pederastas. No voy a contar las asquerosidades que cometían con niños y niñas, no quiero perturbarlos pero si puedo decirles en que grupos los tenían clasificados: pececitos traviesos, pececitos coquetos, pececitos inocentes y pececitos risueños pero mejor no entremos en detalles. Pero algo que hacían con nosotros era marcarnos como si fuéramos propiedades, cuando apenas llegue ahí después de bañarme y de cambiarme de ropa, 2 mujeres que llevaban kimonos rojos me dieron un trapo para que mordiera mientras me tatuaban en la espalda baja una marca de 2 serpientes entrelazadas o como ellos la llamaban "El sello de la Bestia Noble".

Pero había un grupo de chicos y chicas que para el "conde" y su amante, eran especiales estos eran: los 9 héroes nórdicos (los chicos) y las 9 musas (las chicas). Los héroes eran: Siegfried, Hagen, Frodi, Beowulf, Sigmund, Tyr, Ragnar Lodbrok, Valdar y Björn Brazo de Hierro (el favorito); ellos debían vestirse como guerreros vikingos y pelear entre ellos con espadas, escudos y hachas de madera para la diversión del "conde", Lady Winters de Popplewell y sus desagradables amigos; mientras las musas eran: Clío, era una niña de cabello rubio rojizo, pecosa y ojos azules; Erato, era una niña de cabello y ojos castaños con la nariz respingada; Melpómene, era una niña hindú con ojos dorados y sonrisa ganadora; Polimnia, era una niña pelirroja, de ojos verdes y sin pecas; Talía, era una chica de cabello rubio oscuro, mejillas sonrosadas y ojos pardos; Terpsícore, tenía el cabello negro, ojos color miel y hoyuelos; Urania, era una niña China muy linda y con cara de ardilla; Calíope, era una niña rubia con ojos azules y labios rosados; y por ultimo Euterpe, esa era yo. Nuestro trabajo era cantar, tocar instrumentos musicales exóticos, bailar danzas orientales y leer en voz alta poesía y lectura erótica; todo esto vestidas como Diosas griegas. Algo que tenían en común los pececitos, los héroes nórdicos y las musas era la continua competencia por la atención de nuestros "amos" quien más atraía a los amos se convertía en un favorito y al ser el favorito tenían privilegios. Yo tenía privilegios claro esta ya que sabía manipular a mis "amos" para ser su favorita además tenía la ayuda de los polvos de Amy pero también me gane una rival y era nada más y nada menos que Calíope, nunca creí conocer a alguien como Amy Herley pero Calíope era como ella además también estaba Björn Brazo de Hierro, su hermano, y juntos eran un par de alimañas (aunque también lo eran separados) pero yo sabía cómo lidiar con ellos aun que me sentía sola. Me sentía tan sola en esa mansión rodeada de las Musas que no se toleraban entre ellas, no tenía ningún amigo en ese lugar, todos eran capaces de traicionarse a la más mínima oportunidad así fueron las cosas hasta que lo conocí a él.

Esa noche no podía dormir y me dedique a pasear por la gran mansión Broderick. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión veía la decoración de mal gusto del "conde", algo que él y su amante llamaban arte erótico, de verdad era repugnante. De repente oí gimoteos o sollozos, no estoy segura, que venían del ático de la mansión para mi suerte la llave estaba en la pared y entre; y fue cuando lo vi, a mi querido Demian. Demian era un chico de unos 13 o 14 años, de cabello rubio claro cubriéndole las orejas y con varios mechones cayendo por su frente, sus ojos eran de un color azul pálido, era un poco más alto que yo y su piel era de tonalidad clara; solo traía puesto una camisa y pantalones blancos. Cuando me vio se sorprendió mucho, no era muy común ver a una chica de 12 años con túnica griega y una tiara de laureles y flores doradas en la cabeza.

—¿Quien eres tú? – pregunto Demian extrañado

—Soy Euterpe aunque mi verdadero nombre es Susan Smith ¿y quién eres tú?

—Mi nombre es Demian Broderick

—¿Broderick? ¿Eres pariente del conde Broderick?

—Él no es ningún conde! Es un usurpador y un impostor! Yo soy el verdadero conde Broderick!...puede que sea bastardo pero soy el legítimo heredero

Demian me conto toda su historia y porque ese falso conde usurpaba su lugar; resulta que el "conde" Broderick era en realidad el asistente del abuelo de Demian que después de la muerte de sus abuelos mando a matar a sus padres, que vivian en Kenia, cuando Demian tenía solo 9 años desde entonces está encerrado en este ático. Y yo le conté todo sobre mi vida: sobre mí pasado como ladrona, sobre mi familia adoptiva, sobre la señora Flynn y sobre mi madre falsa Fingersmith. Así comenzó todo, cada día y noche subía al ático para ver a Demian y pasar tiempo con él. Linda historia de amor, verdad? Algunas veces Demian tenía pesadillas por lo que le daba ginebra con azúcar para calmarlo, era lo que la señora Flynn le daba a los bebés cuando lloraban, no me gustaba verlo sufrir ni en sueños; otras veces me encontraba con Arang y Sattojeon en el camino al ático pero ellos no hacían nada, de seguro estaban de acuerdo con lo que hacía o no les importaba, más adelante supe que eran homúnculos al igual que los otros gemelos pero me estoy adelantando en mi relato. Como ya dije, cada vez que podía iba a ver a Demian y por desgracia no me di cuenta que Calíope y Björn Brazo de Hierro me vigilaban hasta fueron tan estúpidos para enfrentarme aunque yo fui más estúpida al no cuidarme de ellos, los idiotas son los más peligrosos.

Esa mañana iba a ver a Demian para leer juntos el libro que encontré, era La divina Comedia, cuando de la nada me topé con ese par de hermanos: Calíope y Björn Brazo de Hierro; a pesar que se llevaban 2 años de diferencia se parecían tanto que parecían gemelos.

—Hola Euterpe – me saludo Calíope con una sonrisa

—¿Que quieren?

—Nada, solo saludarte – dijo Björn Brazo de Hierro

—Estoy ocupada ahora...

—¿Que tienes en las manos? – pregunto Calíope

—Nada que te importe

—Es un libro – dijo Björn Brazo de Hierro intentando quitármelo

—¡Suéltalo idiota!

Björn Brazo de Hierro y yo estuvimos forcejeando por el libro, no iba permitir que ese tarado se lo llevara al "conde" y a Lady Winters de Popplewell, para serles sincera no me interesaba seguir siendo la favorita solo me importaba Demian. Mientras seguíamos forcejeando por el libro apareció Sattojeon, estaba tan serio que nos asustó más que si estuviera enojado.

—¿Que están haciendo aquí? Calíope, Euterpe y Björn Brazo de Hierro

—¡Nada que te importe! – olvide mencionar lo grosero que era Björn Brazo de Hierro con los sirvientes

—Nada, solo estábamos hablando entre amigos – dijo Calíope

—Vuelvan a sus habitaciones, ahora

—¡No voy a hacerte caso! ¡Yo soy Björn Brazo de Hierro! ¡No obedezco a ningún sirviente!

Sattojeon hizo una mueca, o algo parecido, y tomo a Björn Brazo de Hierro del brazo y lo llevo arrastrando a su habitación por como gritaba parecía que el brazo de Björn Brazo de Hierro no era de hierro. Fue muy chistoso. Aproveche para escabullirme e ir al ático con Demian. Cuando subí al ático vi que Demian no estaba solo estaba acompañado por otros gemelos: chico y chica también: parecían tener 18 años como Arang y Sattojeon pero un poco más menudos, eran pálidos como si fueran de porcelana, tenían el pelo color dorado y ojos dorados; el chico tenía el cabello desordenado y la chica lo tenía liso, y el chico sonreía mucho mientras la chica parecía triste; Minho y Gumiho. Cuando Demian me vio sonrió, algo había cambiado en él.

—¡Susan Euterpe! ¡Qué bueno que estés aquí!

—Demian...¿que está pasando? Quienes son ellos?

—Ya los conocerás pero estoy feliz quiero contártelo

—¿Qué es?

—Recuperare todo, esta misma noche ya veras

No entendía nada pero lo peor fue que Calíope había escuchado todo y fue corriendo a contárselo al "conde", que tonta fui al no preocuparme por ella, la creí una idiota y si lo era pero yo fui más idiota al no detenerla. Como ya dije los idiotas son más peligrosos que los inteligentes.

Esa noche me despertó fuertes golpes y ruidos, como estaba media dormida tarde en darme cuenta que esos ruidos venían del ático. Rápidamente pensé en Demian y fui corriendo al ático, no sin antes tomar la cajita de polvos de Amy, ya me habían servido antes; cuando subí al ático cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Calíope y a Björn Brazo de Hierro sonriendo como un par de hienas. Al verlos y no encontrar a Demian apreté con fuerza la cajita de polvos en mi mano.

—¿Que hacen ustedes aquí? – pregunte seriamente y asustadamente a la vez

—¿Vienes a ver a tu noviecito? – pregunto burlescamente Björn Brazo de Hierro

—¡¿Donde Esta?! ¡¿Que hicieron con él?!

—Tranquila, Euterpe. No tienes que alterarte – dijo Calíope

—¡Esto es obra tuya y de tu hermano!

—Eres inteligente además de bonita – dijo Björn Brazo de Hierro

—¡Los 2 son unas ratas!

—Relájate Euterpe, solo estamos hablando – dijo Calíope

Björn Brazo de Hierro se me acerco con su hacha y una sonrisa desagradable, mi cuerpo se llenó de sudor frío y rápidamente tome un poco de los polvos de Amy y se los tire a la cara; y entonces Björn Brazo de Hierro quedo atontado, se comportó de una manera errática y cayó al piso casi inconsciente, en ese momento Calíope se dio cuenta e intento quitarme la cajita, estuvimos forcejeando por un rato hasta que la cajita se cayó al piso y el polvo se dispersó por todo el ático, al respirar ese polvo me sentí débil y atontada. Lo único que recuerdo fue a Calíope acercándose a mí y 2 pares de ojos color ámbar.

Desperté en una cama grande, vi a mi alrededor para darme cuenta que no estaba en la habitación de las musas (donde yo dormía) sino en uno digno de una dama y también me habían puesto un camisón de seda. Para serles sincera no entendía nada y mi confusión fue mayor cuando vi a Arang en la puerta y me dijo que el conde Broderick quería verme, me llene de terror y odio: terror de solo ver a ese viejo miserable o que tenía planeado para mí y odio al pensar lo que le habían hecho a Demian; cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Demian vestido como el conde que era, él había recuperado lo suyo y eso me lleno de alegría. Demian estaba acompañado por Arang, Sattojeon, Gumiho y Minho pero también de un hombre y una mujer que no había visto antes: el hombre debía tener 23 a 25 años, era alto, su físico era atlético, tenía el pelo rubio un poco largo hasta las orejas y desordenado, usaba lentes y sus ojos eran color ámbar; usaba un traje de mayordomo. Mientras la mujer debía tener 20 a 23 años, era alta pero no tanto como el mayordomo, era esbelta y delgada, muy hermosa, su largo cabello ondulado tenía un tono castaño claro con un tono caramelo, tenía la piel pálida y grandes ojos de color ámbar; traía un traje de sirvienta de un color claro. Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Sísifo y a Pandora y tampoco me imaginaba que no eran humanos pero no eran homúnculos, esos hermanos eran seres solo mencionados en la biblia.

—Demian... ¿Qué está pasando? ...no entiendo nada

—Tranquila, te dije que recuperaría lo mío y lo hice, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas pero dime ¿te gusto tu nueva habitación?

—Me encanta... ¿qué paso con los demás?

—¿Te interesa?

—La verdad no

—Sabes, querida? Quiero que te quedes conmigo y seas mi prometida, claro si aceptas

—Eh?! – pude sentir como me ruborizaba

—Te quiero y sé que tú me quieres, y no voy a perderte ahora. Dime ¿te quedaras conmigo? – luego me puso un anillo en el dedo anular, un anillo de oro blanco de diamantes y perlas – ese anillo era de mi madre quiero que tú lo tengas ¿y? ¿Qué me dices? Susan

—Me quedare contigo

Y no me arrepiento de mi decisión y nunca me arrepentiré, lo amo. Después de aceptar a Demian y mi nueva vida fui a cambiarme de ropa con ayuda de mis nuevas sirvientas (Arang, Gumiho y Pandora) me puse un hermoso vestido floreado con adornos fucsia, lucia como una verdadera dama noble, debía estar feliz; sin embargo, había algo que me molestaba y eso era cual era mi origen ¿Quiénes eran mi familia?¿Quiénes era mis padres? Yo no conocía el nombre de mi madre (o de quien pensaba que era mi madre) por lo que se lo pedí a Demian que investigara quien era Fingersmith, mi supuesta madre biológica, y él me dijo que lo haría, mandando a Sísifo a investigar mi origen. Días después, después de la hora del té, Sísifo trajo la información que buscaba.

—¿Y bien? ¿Que averiguaste? – nunca estuve más nerviosa toda mi vida

—La mujer conocida como Fingersmith se llamaba Summer Smith. Ella era estafadora, carterista y robaba en casas adineradas vestida de sirvienta. Fue arrestada por asesinar a una cómplice y sentenciada a muerte, en la cárcel tuvo un romance con un carcelero de apellido Vallon de la cual quedó embarazada, como estaba embarazada esperaron 9 meses antes de colgarla. Murió a los 26 años

—Así que soy hija de una asesina y de un carcelero – parecía un chiste, una broma cruel de la vida aunque ya me lo esperaba

—Sin embargo, ellos no son sus padres

—¿Que? – ahora si no entendía nada, si Summer "Fingersmith" Smith no era mi madre entonces ¿Quién?

—Según análisis hechos con algunos de sus cabellos, Smith y Vallon no eran sus padres, los análisis salieron negativos

—Entonces...¿quienes eran mis padres? – quería saber la verdad

—Para empezar usted nació llamándose Diana Phantomhive y es hija de los condes Vincent y Rachel Phantomhive aunque oficialmente esta muerta. Tiene un hermano gemelo llamado Ciel Phantomhive que actualmente es líder de la Familia Phantomhive y la compañía productora de juguetes y dulces; los análisis no mienten, usted es Diana Phantomhive y está viva.

Sísifo puso frente a mí los análisis, mi certificado de nacimiento, mi certificado de defunción (aunque estoy viva) y un montón de fotos. Vi una foto de mi gemelo Ciel, nos parecíamos aunque el llevaba un parche en el ojo y una expresión fría y estricta en la cara como un pequeño anciano gruñón, y una foto de mis padres cuando lo vi no lo podía creer aquel noble que conocí cuando tenía 8 años era mi padre, de verdad este mundo es muy pequeño. En esos momentos no sabía que sentir y no entendía nada, por una parte me aliviaba que una mujer como la tal Summer "Fingersmith" Smith no fuera mi madre y por la otra ya no sabía quién era, si era Susan Smith o Diana Phantomhive, sentía que nunca fui nada y que Susan Smith nunca existió y Diana Phantomhive era un fantasma que venía a atormentarme, y las 2 era yo misma. Quede en silencio asimilando toda esa información, debí preocupar a Demian porque me abrazo para darme de su fuerza. Funciono.

—Susan – me susurro

—¿Susan? Estoy harta de ella y Diana no me importa. Desde ahora en adelante mi nombre es Elyanna Popplewell

—¿Te cambias de nombre? ¿Porque?

—Te mereces algo mejor que una ratera por lo que me volveré una noble para ser más adecuada para ti y por mí también. Y no te preocupes por los títulos y fortuna, tomare los de Lady Winters de Popplewell

—¿Y Diana?

—La dejare muerta por ahora

—Es por eso que me gustas – dijo Demian sonriendo

Así comienzó mi nueva vida como Elyanna Popplewell y como una noble, había perdido mi familia de ladrones pero ahora tengo una nueva familia, la familia Broderick. Se preguntaran que pasa con los Phantomhive, bueno son extraños para mí y sonara cruel pero realmente ellos no me importan en lo más mínimo pero de algo si estoy segura, si alguien intenta destruir mi felicidad, yo misma lo destruiré.

Fin de POV's

.

.

.

La sociedad y la corte estaban preparándose por el regreso del Conde Broderick, el león de la reina, quien vendría con su prometida, Lady Popplewell. Todos los nobles fueron invitados al palacio de Buckingham; entre los muchos invitados esta Ciel Phantomhive quien a pesar que no le interesaba iría ya que no podía rehusar ni rechazar una invitación de la reina. Sin imaginarse lo que pasaría más adelante.


	2. El perro Guarían y la novia del León

Capítulo 2: El perro guardián y la novia del león

En la gran mansión Broderick, los sirvientes de la mansión devolvían a la mansión a como era antes poniendo en su lugar los cuadros y decoración de los tiempos en que la verdadera familia Broderick vivía aquí y volvía a hacerlo desde ahora en adelante. Mientras Demian le daba a Elyanna un recorrido por la mansión Broderick y le presentaba a sus difuntos familiares a través de retratos: vio a su abuelo cuando era joven y ya de mayor; vio a su tía Audrey Broderick, mejor conocida por todos como la dalia del mar debido a su brutal asesinato aún sin resolver; su abuela Helga, una imponente dama finlandesa; su tío Clarence, que murió siendo un niño, y por ultimo sus padres Sean y Emma Broderick. Demian y Elyanna se pararon frente a los retratos de los que pudieron ser los Condes Broderick, eran retratos separados pero los retratos estaban juntos, aunque ahora que lo pensaba Elyanna no había visto muchos retratos de ellos juntos. La madre de Demian era hermosa: era esbelta, de piel clara, un rostro con rasgos casi infantiles, grandes ojos azul celeste, su cabello era rubio rojizo con un pequeño flequillo que le cubría la frente y labios levemente carnosos pero rosados, ella se asemejaba a una muñeca de porcelana; mientras el padre de Demian también era guapo: tenía el pelo corto, revuelto y rubio claro, sus ojos eran grises, usaba lentes, poseía unos hombros anchos y un físico atlético.

—Ellos son mis padres – dijo Demian

—Te pareces a los 2 – opino Elyanna

—Eso me han dicho, mi madre era muy hermosa y mi padre era fuerte como un guerrero

—¿Crees que me hubieran aceptado?

—Pues claro, ellos te hubieran amado como yo te amo

—Tal vez la señora Flynn y el señor French también te hubieran amado...o incluso mis padres biológicos si hubiera crecido con ellos

—¿Quién sabe?

Mientras Demian y Elyanna seguían su conversación, Sísifo y Pandora se encargaban de hacer los cambios de decoración en la mansión con ayuda de los sirvientes homúnculos, al arcángel mayor no le gustaba la presencia de aquellos seres creados por el hombre y que eran tan fríos y sin sentimientos, como si fueran incapaces de saber qué era eso, ellos eran una afrenta al creador, el solo existir mientras la otra arcángel no le importaba hasta cierto punto les parecían adorables además ella había notado que si tenían alma aunque cada uno compartía un alma con su gemelo. Por otra parte Arang, Sattojeon, Gumiho y Minho hacían lo que sus nuevos superiores, Sísifo y Pandora, les decían que hacer aunque Demian no les había dado la orden para obedecer a aquellos arcángeles, ellos lo hacían por libre voluntad a pesar que los 4 homúnculos de la mansión Broderick habían sido creados únicamente para obedecer a los miembros de la familia Broderick pero esos 4 habían hecho una excepción con el nuevo mayordomo y la nueva ama de llaves de la mansión Broderick, y todo por libre voluntad.

—No soporto esas cosas – dijo Sísifo con algo de desprecio

—¿A qué te refieres hermano? – pregunto Pandora

—A esos seres infrahumanos

—Te refieres a Arang y Sattojeon o de Gumiho y Minho?

—A los 4

—No sé qué tienes contra ellos, para mí son muy adorables

—Típico de ti, mi querida hermanita, siempre sientes cariño por alimañas. Desde homúnculos hasta demonios

Las palabras de Sísifo habían molestado y herido profundamente a Pandora, el solo recordarle aquel terrible error, haber tenido como amante a un demonio. El disgusto de la ángel fue tanto que su hermano se dio cuenta pero no se arrepentía de decirlo, haber sido novia de ese demonio fue algo que aún no podía perdonarle a pesar que habían pasado 1000 años pero eso no justificaba hablarle así, intento disculparse pero antes de que lo hiciera 2 pares de ojos rojos y ojos dorados se fijaron en ellos, los sirvientes homúnculos no entendían lo que era la privacidad o no les importaban solo se quedaron ahí mirándolos, tal vez esperando nuevas órdenes. El incómodo momento fue interrumpido cuando Demian y Elyanna se acercaron.

—¿Ya están listos los cambios? – pregunto Demian

—Están listos – dijo Pandora

—Que bien

—¿Qué necesitan ahora? My Lord, My Lady – pregunto Sísifo

—Materialmente nada, solo que nos ayuden a prepararnos para la tarde – dijo Elyanna

—¿Esta tarde? – pregunto Gumiho

—¿Que pasara esta tarde? – pregunto Minho

—¿Que no se los conté? Me devolverán mi título y mi deber como el león de la reina – explico Demian

—Eso suena importante – dijo Arang

—Tendrá nuestra completa disposición – dijo Sattojeon

—Me alegra escuchar eso ¿podemos confiar en ustedes? – pregunto Demian

—Yes, My Master. Yes, my Lady – dijeron todos los sirvientes de la mansión Broderick

Tanto Demian como Elyanna quedaron satisfechos con la respuesta de sus sirvientes y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a prepararse para aquella ceremonia en el palacio de Buckingham. Mientras era preparada por sus sirvientas Elyanna no podía dejar de pensar en esa ceremonia, estaba nerviosa y no solo por conocer a la reina Victoria, un gran honor, sino que también el solo pensar que su hermano gemelo, Ciel Phantomhive, estaría ahí y si estaría ya que era el perro guardián de la reina. A Elyanna le importaba muy poco su hermano gemelo y mucho menos le tenía cariño, sin embargo, la ponía nerviosa el solo estar frente a frente a su gemelo; miles de preguntas vinieron a su cabeza ¿acaso me reconocerá? ¿Notara que somos gemelos? ¿Sentiré algo cuando lo vea personalmente? Como estaba sumida en sus pensamientos se comportaba de una manera apagada, las homúnculos no notaron el comportamiento de su ama, pero Pandora sí.

—¿Qué ocurre mi Lady? – pregunto Pandora

—¿Cómo sabes que me pasa algo? Arang y Gumiho no lo han notado

—Ellas son homúnculos, no entienden las emociones humanas, pero yo sí y no lo digo por ser un ángel

—No se te escapa nada ¿verdad? Si hay algo que me tiene nerviosa

—¿Puedo saber qué es?

—Es sobre mi gemelo Ciel, él no sabe quién soy y yo no le tengo cariño pero...

—¿Pero qué?

—Creo...que me da miedo encontrarme con él y que se entere de quien soy al solo verme, me asusta…temo que si eso pasa antes de tiempo se puede destruir todo por lo que he luchado

El solo pensar en eso hizo que el corazón se le apretara. Pandora, por su parte, tomo entre sus manos la carita de su joven ama y la miro a los ojos, la sirvienta ángel sabía que a pesar que Elyanna se hiciera la fuerte seguía siendo una niña y como todo niño necesitaba cuidado y protección a pesar que diga que podía sola, además ella y Demian eran sus amos y los defendería y obedecería en cualquier momento, aunque eso signifique acabar con ese hermano gemelo.

—No pasara nada, ni yo ni Sísifo lo permitiremos – le dijo Pandora

—¿En serio?

—Sí, usted y el joven maestro son nuestros amos y nuestro deber es protegerlos y obedecerlos

—Lo se

—Y jamás voy a permitir que les hagan daño, a ninguno de los 2

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Lo juro por mi vida

Elyanna sonrió y se sintió mejor, ya no se sentía intimidada por la idea de ver a su hermano ahora sabía que si intentaba algo contra Demian o ella Sísifo y Pandora los protegerán de todo y todos.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Phantomhive, Ciel le había ordenado a Sebastian investigar todo lo posible sobre la familia Broderick, los leones de la reina. Ciel sabía perfectamente que al igual que cualquiera que los Phantomhive no eran la única familia noble que servía a la familia real, había muchos Aristócratas del Mal, aunque no todos se conocían entre sí, sin embargo, el conde Broderick le causaba mucha curiosidad al igual que la prometida de este, la condesa Popplewell. No podía dejar de pensar en ellos y por eso le pidió a su mayordomo esa información. Después de 3 horas Sebastian había vuelto con la información.

—Y bien ¿Qué averiguaste?

—El actual conde Broderick, Demian Broderick es hijo bastardo de Sean Broderick. Nació en Kenia

—¿Y la madre?

—No se sabe nada de ella, aunque en el certificado de nacimiento de Demian Broderick aparece el nombre de Lia Bennett como la madre y ahí registros de que Sean Broderick vivía con una mujer mientras vivía en Kenia pero de esa mujer no se sabe nada, es como si no existiera

—¿Que sabes de los demás miembros de la familia?

—Los anteriores Condes Broderick tuvieron 4 hijos: Sean, Clarence, Emma y Audrey. Sean se fue a vivir a Kenia sin decirle nada a nadie como si huyera; Clarence murió a los 8 años, de una infección en los oídos; Emma desapareció el mismo día en que su hermano se fuera a Kenia, sus padres la buscaron, pero jamás la encontraron; y Audrey era la hija menor y es mejor conocida como la dalia del mar.

—Conozco ese caso. La joven fue a una fiesta en un yate en Dover que duro toda la noche, su cuerpo fue encontrado en la playa partido a la mitad, tenía una sonrisa tallada en la cara sobre su sonrisa serena, tenía 2 uñas arrancadas, no tenía signos de haberse defendido y tenía pétalos de dalia blanca en el cabello. El caso nunca fue resuelto, que coincidencia que sean parientes

Con respecto la condesa Elyanna Popplewell, Sebastian había investigado sobre su familia. Al parecer la familia Popplewell era una de las familias más longevas de toda Gran Bretaña, cuyo linaje remonta a los primeros asentamientos romanos y los miembros de esta familia descendían de ilustres figuras tales como: Alfredo el Grande, Julio Cesar, Guillermo el Conquistador y el rey Carlos Estuardo. Y al parecer la joven que era la prometida del conde Broderick, Elyanna Diana Popplewell, era la última de esa familia y que estuvo viviendo en la isla wight y que era huérfana pero no se sabe más sobre su vida antes de volver a sociedad. Ciel al escuchar el segundo nombre de la prometida del conde Broderick rápidamente recordó a su hermana muerta, ella también se llamaba Diana, rápidamente vinieron a su mente los recuerdos cuando iban a visitar la tumba de la pequeña que solo alcanzo a vivir 2 días y que su madre aun guardaba la ropita que usó y no alcanzo a usar la bebé pero no era momento de pensar en el pasado ahora debía prepararse para esa ceremonia.

La ceremonia empezaría las 4:00 de la tarde y muchos nobles estaban ahí incluso los Midford. Elizabeth le dio un abrazo de boa constrictor a Ciel, Lady Frances le peino el cabello hacia atrás a Sebastian y Edward le dijo a Ciel que no lo aceptaba como su cuñado pero ellos no eran los únicos que estaban ahí: también estaba el Vizconde Druitt, comportándose como siempre y el príncipe De Gales y su esposa los cuales vinieron con sus hijos; Diededrich, quien no sabía porque había venido desde Alemania para esto; Chlaus, quien estaba de buen humor entre otros nobles. Después de unos minutos entro el Conde Broderick junto a su prometida Lady Popplewell y 2 sirvientes; hombre y mujer. Cuando Sebastian vio a la sirvienta (Pandora) abrió bien los ojos de la sorpresa y parecía que había visto a un fantasma y cuando ella se dio cuenta de su presencia la ángel miro al demonio de la misma manera hasta parecía tan sorprendida como Sebastian, por otra parte el otro mayordomo (Sísifo) noto lo que le pasaba a su hermana y cuando vio a Sebastian, quien lo saludo con cinismo, se enfureció tanto que casi pierde la compostura pero se controló, saco a su hermana de ese trance en que estaba por ver a su ex amante e ignoro al demonio; sin embargo, no podía evitar el reencuentro de los ex amantes.

Por otra parte Ciel se había fijado en Lady Elyanna Popplewell. Ella de verdad era muy bonita: era más o menos de su misma estatura, tenía la piel impecable, con grandes ojos azules coronados por largas pestañas negras, una bonita nariz, mejillas de un suave color rosado, su figura aunque en desarrollo era esbelta y tenía una larga cabellera color negro azulado; vestía un hermoso vestido color champagne de tul y muselina con flores bordadas en la parte superior del vestido y algunas pocas bordadas en la falda de tul, con una cinta de seda de color oro pálido en la cintura y una gargantilla con flores bordadas del mismo color. Ciel había quedado hipnotizado por ella, por alguna razón se sentía atraído por ella y al mismo tiempo le era familiar ¿Dónde la había visto antes? De repente Lady Elyanna se dio cuenta que la miraban y miro a Ciel, su hermano gemelo, que rápidamente se sonrojo causando diversión en Elyanna, ella nunca creyó causar una reacción así con la mirada; Ciel trago saliva y fue hacia Elyanna para presentarse, sin embargo, no era el único. Elizabeth estaba buscando hermosos vestidos y le encanto mucho el vestido de Elyanna, y con su chillona y rosada personalidad se "acercó" para "admirar" el maravilloso vestido de Elyanna Popplewell (Diana Phantomhive).

—¡Oh~! ¡Qué vestido tan bonito~! – chillo Elizabeth rompiendo la compostura y abalanzándose sobre Elyanna como si le fuera a dar un abrazo del oso

—¡Suéltame! – exclamo Elyanna empujando a Elizabeth ya que no le gustaba ese contacto físico

Elizabeth no alcanzo a caer al piso, pero quedo muy sorprendida, nunca nadie le había hecho eso y quedo aún más atónita cuando vio la mirada severa y llena de reproche de la condesa Popplewell al punto que le recordó a la de su madre, una mirada que nunca fue para ella, pero ahora sí lo era.

—No me gusta que se me lancen encima y me estropeen el vestido – dijo Elyanna queriendo parecer muy molesta

—Lo-lo siento – dijo Elizabeth haciendo un puchero

—Tranquila, ya no estoy enojada, aunque me gustaría saber quiénes son ustedes

—Soy el conde Ciel Phantomhive y ella es mi prometida Elizabeth Midford – explico Ciel

—¡Pero puedes llamarme Lizzy~!– chillo Elizabeth – ¿y quién es usted?

—Soy Elyanna Popplewell

—¡Elyanna Popplewell! ¡Eres la prometida del conde Broderick!– dijo una sorprendida Elizabeth

—Parece que conocen a mi león

Ciel quedo cada vez más impresionado con ella mientras Elizabeth pensaba como llamar desde ahora en adelante a Ciel: si llamarlo mi perro o mi perro guardián. Y claro Ciel no pudo estar a solas con Elyanna (su propia hermana, aunque no lo sabía) porque Elizabeth también estaba ahí ya que los guardias de palacio no la dejaban acercarse a las hijas de los príncipes de Gales, quienes traían hermosos vestidos traídos desde Italia, después de lo que paso la última vez.

Por otra parte, Sebastian fue a buscar a su ex amante ángel, se acordaba perfectamente de ella y lo difícil que fue conquistarla. Sebastian no tuvo que buscar mucho ya que Pandora apareció frente a él y parecía muy seria.

—Hola, sabía que vendrías a buscarme – dijo Sebastian

—No debería hacer esto sabes – contesto Pandora

—Te agradezco que lo hicieras

—¿Cómo debo llamarte ahora?

—Soy Sebastian Michaelis, mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive ¿y tú eres?

—Soy Pandora ahora

Sebastian se la quedó mirando e intento visualizar a aquella ángel humillada y traicionada que conoció hace 1000 años, la cual sus propios compañeros celosos de ella le cortaron las alas y la dejaron tirada en los campos de Andalucía; ella fue realmente difícil, casi imposible, de conquistar, pero al final lo consiguió, tal vez estaba vulnerable por perder sus alas, estuvieron juntos por 100 años, pero al final las cosas no salieron bien. Por otra parte, Pandora se sentía confundida, de lo que debería o no debería sentir, todo era tan confuso y Sebastian era muy confuso para ella.

—¿Ya recuperaste tus alas? – pregunto Sebastian

—Crecen después de 100 años

—Ahora entiendo porque me dejaste

—No fue por eso y tú lo sabes muy bien

Eso fue una mezcla de golpe bajo y cubeta de agua fría, Sebastian no lo negó.

—Lamento lo que paso…entre nosotros

—Si querías volver a conquistarme fallaste completamente

—No castigues mi pobre corazón, aunque sé que me lo merezco

—También recuerdo que te gusta tomarme el pelo

—Dime Pandora, si te dijera que me interesas otra vez tu ¿volverías conmigo?

—Por supuesto que no, al fin y al cabo tu eres Sebastian Michaelis

Dichas esas palabras se fue dejando a Sebastian hablando solo, en el camino se encontró con Sísifo, su hermano mayor, pero no estaba enojado ni molesto estaba serio como casi sorprendido esto extraño mucho a Pandora, ella esperaba que estuviera enojado o decepcionado de ella, con lo sobreprotector que era con ella, pero no fue así solo estaba serio y ambos volvieron juntos con sus amos, el silencio fue peor que una discusión hasta que Sísifo hablo rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Cómo has podido hablar con él?

—¿Es todo lo que se te ocurre decir? Pensé que dirías otras cosas

—¿Te arrepientes de algo de lo que pasó?

—No lo sé, nunca estoy completamente segura de lo que siento por él

Sísifo decidió dejar el tema hasta ahí. La ceremonia continúo normalmente hasta que finalizo y Demian y Elyanna subieron a su carruaje devuelta a la mansión Broderick, la ceremonia fue suficientemente necesaria para conocer a los nobles con quien se debían codearse y también con Ciel Phantomhive.

—¿Y qué te pareció la ceremonia?

—Fue interesante, aunque había un tal Vizconde Druitt que insistía en que me había visto en otra parte

—Ignora a ese cretino, Elyanna. Por cierto, vi que conociste a tu hermano

—Sí, conocí a mi gemelo y a su prometida, una verdadera cabeza vacía

—¿No era esa chica que estaba buscando vestidos bonitos y no se le permitía acercarse a las hijas de los príncipes de Gales?

—La misma

—El conde Phantomhive es fuerte para aguantar a semejante chiquilla, rápidamente se cansará de ella y se buscará a otra

—Tal vez una tan gruñona como es él – dijo Elyanna entre risas

—Solo espero que no se interese en ti – en el tono de voz de Demian se notaban celos

—Eso jamás pasara por 2 razones: la primera, te amo a ti y la segunda, es mi hermano

—También lo eran mis padres, pero tú ya sabes eso

Elyanna conocía muy bien esa historia y lo que Demian sentía por eso, sin embargo, Elyanna logro convencer a su prometido que eso jamás pasaría además Demian había decidido que quería conocer personalmente a Ciel Phantomhive y cuando ya estaban en la mansión Broderick se encargó de mandarle una invitación mañana en la mañana.

Durante toda la noche Ciel no pudo dejar de pensar en el león de la reina y su prometida por lo que cito a Diederich y a Chlaus a la mansión la mañana siguiente, para que le contaran todo lo que sabían sobre la familia Broderick y ellos conocían muy bien esa familia ya que se habían enamorado de las hermanas Broderick: Diederich se había enamorado de Emma Broderick pero esta nunca le hizo ni caso hasta parecía que le irritaba ligeramente pero el noble alemán nunca se dio por vencido a pesar que ella le dijera que no estaba interesada en él o rechazara sus invitaciones a salir, cuando Emma Broderick desapareció sin dejar rastros este casi tuvo una crisis y la busco hasta el día de hoy; mientras, Chlaus se había enamorado de Audrey Broderick a pesar de la gran diferencia de edad, él ya era un hombre de mediana edad y ella era una joven que estaba en sus 20, aun así ella sentía mucha simpatía por él y ambos compartían una pasión por conocer el mundo, el mismo día que le iba a pedir matrimonio fue el día en que se enteró de su brutal asesinato y se negó a creer la doble vida llena de fiestas clandestinas, amantes y excesos que llevaba la joven. Tal vez después de tanto tiempo seguían enamorados de ellas. Mientras tanto los sirvientes de la mansión Phantomhive trabajaban y metían la pata cuando de repente notaron la presencia de alguien más en la mansión y no trabajaba ahí, fue en ese momento en que se dieron cuenta de la presencia de esa sirvienta desconocida muy hermosa: tenía la estatura de una joven normal, era pálida como si estuviera al borde de la muerte pero se veía sana, a pesar de que era muy blanca tenia los labios rosados, sus ojos eran como 2 rubís al sol y su largo cabello era del color de la nieve brillante; su uniforme de sirvienta era pulcro e inmaculado. Era Arang, la sirvienta homúnculo de la mansión Broderick. Todos se sorprendieron al verla y no entender como había entrado sin ser vista mientras Snake se sonrojo ya que le parecía la criatura más linda que sus ojos hayan visto; todos los sirvientes intentaron detenerla, pero Arang paso entre ellos hasta el despacho de Ciel.

—¡¿Quién eres?! – exclamo Ciel

—Permítame presentarme. Mi nombre es Arang, una sirvienta de la mansión Broderick

—¿Y qué quieres?

—Mis amos, el conde Broderick y Lady Popplewell, le mandan esta invitación – dijo Arang dándole la invitación

—¿Qué quieren?

—Ellos no tienen el deber de explicarme nada, yo solo obedezco

—¿Pero al menos te dijeron de que se trata? – pregunto Ciel impresionado con su frialdad

—Solo es una invitación para conocerse, la hora está en la invitación. Usted decide ¿confirmara o rechazara?

Ciel se sintió algo presionado, pero al final acepto y Arang volvió a la mansión Broderick con la respuesta para sus amos. A partir de mañana el perro guardián y el león se verían frente a frente.

.

.

.

DEPARTAMENTO DE ASUNTOS GENERALES

.

.

.

Los superiores habían convocado una reunión de todos los shinigamis de la base de operaciones de Londres. Todos estaban ahí: Grell Sutcliff, William T. Spears, Ronald Knox, Alan Humphries, Eric Slingby pero también había otros como Richard "Rick" Yandell, un shinigami borracho y hedonista; Jordan Dormer, que era tan hermoso como una mujer y sereno; Wade Lynch, que era el más simpático, arrogante y desvergonzado de su generación, y el trió femenino de novatas: Sasha Burson, una chica de pelo corto y rubio; April Roberts, una chica de cabello castaño y trenzado; y Allison Waston-Flynn, una chica de espeso cabello castaño rojizo y largo. Entre otros shinigamis hombres y mujeres.

—¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto Sasha

—Ni idea – contesto Allison

—¡Haa! ¡Qué fastidio! ¡Parece que los viejos no nos tienen en consideración! – bufo Wade

—Tu tranquilízate – le dijo Jordan

—¡No le digas viejo a mi Will –chan! – exclamo Grell

—Debe ser algo muy importante – opino Eric

—Oye Alan – sempai ¿William – sempai no te dijo nada? – pregunto Ronald

—No, no me dijo nada – contesto Alan

—Al menos debieran decir algo, no me gusta estar en este suspenso – se quejó April

—Esto es típico de Willy, si quiere sorprenderme debería usar uno de los vestidos de Grell y bailar de cabeza – dijo Rick

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mi hombre?! ¡¿Acaso bebiste?! – exclamo Grell furioso

—¿Que? ¿Que dije?

—¡¿Porque no haces algo productivo?! – exclamo Grell rojo de ira

—¿Cómo qué? – pregunto Rick arqueando una ceja

—Como afeitarte la espalda, por ejemplo – dijo Grell con una sonrisa de victoria

—Esta así por una razón Grell para que no te me acerques de noche

Esto provocó las risas de todos y Grell estaba enojado, aunque no tanto como si Wade Lynch lo dijera, después de que las risas terminaron apareció William T. Spears y todos callaron, aunque más que por respeto todo el mundo quería saber qué era lo que pasaba. De todos los superiores habían escogido a William para dar esta noticia a todos, él era el más apto.

—Se nos han informado que la cantidad de almas que recolectar se ha triplicado inesperadamente además de que muchos records cinematográficos que están en los archivos se han quemado de la nada entre otras cosas que explicare más adelante pero ahora les diré que deben dar su 100% en las misiones – explico William

Esto para los shinigamis significaba muchas horas extra mientras para los humanos comunes y corrientes significaba una serie de eventos sobrenaturales, peligrosos y mortales.


	3. Jared y June Broderick

Capitulo 3: Jared y June Broderick

Elyanna estaba en una habitación que parecía un enorme tablero de ajedrez y hasta había piezas de ajedrez enormes, tampoco había ventanas, pero estaba luminoso con una agradable luz como la de la luna, en ese momento estaba con la espalda apoyada en una enorme reina negra. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, aunque la verdad no le importaba ya que se sentía muy a gusta en ese lugar.

—Diana – alguien la llamo

—No me llamen así! Ese nunca fue mi nombre – respondió la oji-azul

—Diana

—Les dije que no me llamen así ... soy Elyanna ahora

—Diana, hija mía

—Ya basta!

En el momento en que Elyanna volteo para ver quien persistentemente la llamaba Diana fue cuando los vio, a sus padres biológicos, los condes Phantomhive, los cuales la miraban con mucho cariño. De la impresión la joven condesa se paró de un salto y se acercó a ellos, a sus padres los cuales no la criaron y que solo conoció por fotos y retratos. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente a sus verdaderos padres su madre, Rachel Phantomhive, le acaricio las mejillas y su padre, vincent Phantomhive, le puso la mano en el hombro. Ambos la miraban con una mirada llena de ternura como de seguro miraban a Ciel de niño.

—Susan

Elyanna conocía esa voz, era la voz de la señora Flynn, Elyanna volteo y vio a la señora Flynn, o mamá Flynn como la llamaba de pequeña, de la impresión se alejó de sus padres y fue con la señora Flynn, la mujer que la crío y le enseño todo lo que debía saber.

—Diana – la llamaron sus padres

—Susan – la llamo la señora Flynn

Asi Elyanna Popplewell quedaba entre sus padres biológicos y su madre adoptiva. Fue ahí cuando despertó. Elyanna no sabía cómo pudo soñar algo así, pero debía prepararse ya que ese día tendrían visitas, a su hermano gemelo.

Ciel junto a Sebastian se dirigían a la mansión Broderick junto a ellos también venían Diederich, quien había insistido en venir ya que en el momento en que vio a Demian a los ojos sintió que miraba a Emma Broderick a los ojos y quería saber más de él al igual que Ciel. El tema que le interesaba saber más a Ciel era saber quién era Demian Broderick en verdad y también su prometida, la bella Elyanna, la chica más enigmática que hubiera conocido, pero le gustaba mirarla. Y también iba Tanaka. Cuando llegaron vieron la imponente mansión Broderick: como era la propiedad de una familia noble, la mansión gozaba de un amplio tamaño, constando de varias hectáreas de propiedad y un gran jardín, el estilo de la arquitectura era una mezcla de gótico e isabelino, sus paredes estaban hechas de un material similar al ladrillo dándole una apariencia tanto imponente como resistente, parecía tener más de una chimenea y sus techos eran de color rojo ladrillo; esa era la mansión Broderick. A las puertas de la mansión se encontraban 2 gemelos, chico y chica, quienes debían recibirlos. Ambos tenían el cabello verde, ojos dorados y eran tan pálidos que parecían estar hechos de porcelana. Cuando vieron a los 4 invitados hicieron una reverencia a modo de saludo.

—Les damos la bienvenida a la mansión Broderick – dijo la chica

—Nuestros amos, les dan la bienvenida a través de nosotros – dijo el chico

—Mi nombre es Gumiho – se presentó la chica

—Mi nombre es Minho – se presentó el chico

—Por favor, sígannos – dijeron los 2 gemelos

—Y yo que pensaba que tus sirvientes eran raros – comento Diederich

De repente Sebastian noto que algo merodeaba por los jardines de la mansión, Ciel vio esa mirada en los ojos de su mayordomo y supo que había encontrado algo en aquellos hermosos jardines, tal vez uno de los secretos de Demian Broderick, aquella criatura al parecer se sintió incomoda y salió corriendo por un camino incierto, rápidamente Sebastian corrió tras la criatura y la atrapo pero no era ni una criatura extraña o algún secreto que el conde Broderick intentara esconder sino un gato, uno poco usual: se asemejaba a un pequeño lince aunque era más pequeño, su complexión era robusta, la cola no era muy larga (menos de 30 cm) y el color del pelaje variaba entre rojizo y anaranjado, sus largas orejas tenían unos penachos negros, muy corto, no tenía manchas ni rayas de ningún tipo y el vientre era blanco. Era un gato caracal, un gato salvaje que era fácil de domesticar y era muy popular como mascota entre las clases altas, era el gato de Lady Popplewell. El mayordomo demonio estaba maravillado por la belleza salvaje del gato, su pelaje anaranjado, sus suaves patitas y sus hermosos ojos verdes. Ciel estaba molesto por el comportamiento de su estúpido mayordomo tanto que no se dio cuenta del otro mayordomo rubio que se acercaba.

—Ahora entiendo porque ya no estas con mi hermana – dijo ese mayordomo rubio

Sebastian reconoció la voz y alzo la mirada, y vio a Sísifo, también vio esos penetrantes ojos ámbar que eran similares a los de Pandora. Por su parte Ciel había escuchado lo que dijo el mayordomo rubio y se extrañó ¿acaso se conocían? ¿Por qué Sebastian no le dijo nada? Por su parte Sebastian no le dijo nada y solo soltó al gato caracal cuando este lo rasguño. Sísifo, el mayordomo de la mansión Broderick, los llevo a la sala de estar de la mansión Broderick, cuando entraron a la habitación los estaban esperando Demian y Elyanna. Al verlo Ciel sintió que quería saber quién era el realmente, era obvio que guardaba secretos e iba a averiguarlos para ver si era digno de servir a la reina. Demian los saludo cortésmente mientras Elyanna soltó unas risitas al verlos.

—Bienvenidos a mi hogar, espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje – dijo Demian

—Lo tuvimos – contesto Ciel

—Tienes sirvientes muy extraños, jovencito – agrego Diederich

—¿Eso cree? – Demian esbozo una sonrisa – ellos son así, no puedo cambiarlos, pero vamos a lo que vinimos ¿de qué quieren hablar conmigo?

—Sobre ti – dijo Ciel

—Ya me lo esperaba – contesto Demian serenamente

Elyanna no dijo nada, solo permaneció callada y serena mientras examinaba todo y a todos con sus ojos serenos mientras Sísifo serbia al té, era de las muchas cosas que había aprendido como la musa Euterpe y nunca dudaba en ponerlo en práctica; si Ciel quería saber quién era Demian en verdad, ella quería saber quién era Ciel (su propio hermano) y también el gordo Diederich, logro reconocerlo y tuvo que aguantar las risas al verlo tan gordo, solo lo vio por pocos minutos cuando tenía 8 años aun así tanto ella y Demian debían tenerlo vigilado. Por otra parte, Ciel le dijo a Demian todo lo que había averiguado de él, lo poco que había conseguido gracias a que Sísifo y Pandora no lo permitieron, Demian ya se esperaba eso y sonrió divertido, Ciel era alguien interesante y en cierta manera le recordaba a su hermana Elyanna pero ya que el perro guardián había tirado sus cartas le tocaba al león hacer su jugada.

—Todo lo que dices es cierto nací, en Kenia, pero eso no me hace menos noble o menos inglés hasta lo que se no es un crimen nacer en una colonia – dijo Demian bebiendo un sorbo de té

—No, no lo es aunque no se sabe nada sobre tu madre

—Ella era una mujer reservada

—Ni tampoco se casó con tu padre

Demian dejo la taza de té en la mesita y entre cerro los ojos, ese comentario le había dolido y mucho, Demian conocía desde muy pequeño su condición de bastardo a pesar que sus padres nunca se lo dijeron, pero él lo sabía; sin embargo, no le iba a mostrar sus debilidades y miedos a alguien como el conde Phantomhive, él era un Broderick y los Broderick tenían orgullo. Demian se acomodó en su asiento y suspiro, no quería parecer enojado y mucho menos que sus invitados se dieran cuenta.

— Ha si, ese tema, pues podemos decir que sí y no

—¿Como?

—Mis padres no se casaron según las leyes inglesas por eso soy un bastardo a los ojos de las leyes de este país, aunque mis padres si se casaron bajo los ritos de los Masai; es gracioso, soy un bastardo aquí, pero para los Masai no los soy ¡ja, ja! ¿Tú qué crees, Elyanna?

—La vida y la sociedad son ridículas – dijo Elyanna tomando la mano de su prometido

—¿Ritos Masai? – pregunto Ciel extrañado

—Aunque suene extraño así fue, pero aun así soy un Broderick y el legítimo heredero de la familia Broderick, soy el hijo mayor de mi padre y con mis tíos Clarence y Audrey muertos solo quedo yo

—¿Alguna otra pregunta? – agrego Elyanna

—Si tengo otra pregunta ¿Quién eres en realidad? – pregunto Ciel

Con esa pregunta el rostro de Demian se ensombreció, era obvio que las preguntas de Ciel le comenzaban a molestar y no solo a él, a Elyanna también le estaba molestando la insistencia de Ciel, apenas conocía a su hermano y ya empezaba a molestarle como nunca nadie lo había hecho hasta lo miro como a una cucaracha a la que quería pisar. Demian por su lado esbozo una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa algo aterradora que hubiera asustado hasta a un homúnculo (puede que Gumiho y Minho estuvieran asustados al ver a su amo así) Demian tenía pensado revelarle el secreto mejor guardado de sus padres, puede que no le creyera y pensara que todo era mentira ¿Quién podría creer algo así? Tal vez algo así pasara, pero no en tiempos modernos y menos en una familia noble, sin embargo, se los diría para ver como irían las cosas aunque lo consideren una aberración aparte de bastardo. Demian miro con ternura a Elyanna y le acaricio el cabello.

—Dime, querida ¿crees que debería contarles mi secreto?

—Es arriesgado ¿de verdad quieres que ellos lo sepan?

—No tengo de otra, mi adoración

—Ellos no podrían entenderlo

—Pero tu si y es lo que me importa

Elyanna se sonrojo y sonrió, Ciel no entendía porque se comportaban así pero aun así no le gusto lo que vio, por su parte Demian llamo a su mayordomo y le pidió algo que ninguno de sus invitados logro oír, ni siquiera su prometida, después de un rato Sísifo volvió con un retrato pintado y se lo dio a su amo sin que nadie pudiera ver de quien era el retrato, Demian tomo el retrato entre sus manos y suspiro.

—En la investigación que hicieron sobre mi ¿descubriste que tengo 2 hermanos? – pregunto Demian

—Si - contesto Ciel

—Yo tenía 2 hermanos eran gemelos, un niño y una niña. Se llamaban Jared y June, no he vuelto a verlos después de un evento que no viene al caso, tal vez estén muertos, pero yo no lo creo... Ahora tendrían 9 años

—¿Eso querías decirnos?

—No – contesto Demian poniendo el retrato en la mesita

El retrato era un retrato de su abuela, la condesa Helga Broderick, cuando era joven con sus hijas: Emma y Audrey. La condesa Helga era una mujer hermosa como todas las mujeres que venían de Finlandia o Escandinavia, con aquel cabello rubio rojizo, aquellos grandes y vivases ojos grises como los cielos invernales de Finlandia, su cuello era largo, su piel era blanca como la porcelana, su rostro era hermoso como el de una diosa nórdica y su cuerpo esbelto era cubierto por ropajes dignos de una condesa. Sus hijas, Emma y Audrey, eran pequeñas en ese retrato, casi bebés: Audrey era una bebé que de seguro apenas se sentaba y comenzaba a gatear, su madre la sostenía con el brazo izquierdo; mientras Emma, era una niña de 1 años, la edad en que a los niños apenas se le entiende lo que hablan y deben cuidar que no se caigan al caminar, su madre la tenía a su lado derecho. Ciel no entendía porque Demian le enseñaba este retrato pintado mientras Diederich ya conocía ese retrato y sabía quiénes eran las personas del retrato.

—¿Porque nos nuestras este retrato jovencito? – pregunto Diederich

—Pues vera señor. En este retrato están mi abuela, mi tía Audrey y mi madre

—¿Tu madre? – Ciel no entendía nada

—¡No digas tonterías mocoso! ¡En ese retrato están tu abuela y tus tías Audrey y Emma! – exclamo Diederich molesto

—Veo que no me están entendiendo, aunque si ella también era mi tía aparte de mi madre. Para que ustedes lo entiendan Emma Broderick era mi madre biológica y la "esposa" de Sean Broderick, mi padre; en otras palabras, soy el fruto del incesto de esa relación

—¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que rayos estas diciendo?! – Ciel no se esperaba eso

—¿No se lo esperaban, ¿verdad? Pues sí, soy un fruto del incesto. Mis padres no se veían como hermanos y no tardaron en enamorarse por eso se fueron a Kenia, ella no desapareció solo se escapó y también se cambió el nombre a Lia Bennett para no levantar sospecha

Diederich no sabía si creerle o no, en un lado no podía creer que Emma pudiera hacer algo como eso, y por otro lado si era verdad lo que el joven conde Broderick decía eso explicaba el parecido que tenía con Sean Broderick y porque tenía los ojos de Emma. Mientras Ciel no le había creído nada, eso era imposible, el seguía escondiendo secretos y los iba a averiguar.

—Linda historia Demian pero no me has contestado quién eres en realidad

—Pensé que eso te serviría para investigarme

—¡No contesta mi pregunta!

—Yo no tengo nada que esconder y mucho menos soy peligroso

—Yo juzgare eso

—¿Y quién te juzgara a ti? – pregunto Elyanna dándole su taza vacía a Gumiho

Ciel no se esperaba que Elyanna interrumpiera la conversación, era obvio que ella estaba defendiendo a su prometido, pero Ciel pensaba que ella no conocía en nada a su prometido cosa que no era cierto; Ciel intento abrirle los ojos a esa bella joven que para ser sincero le atraía mucho. Ciel se acercó un poco a Elyanna y la miro fijamente, ella por su parte lo miro como si mirara a una estatua.

—¿Acaso no te das cuenta de quién es él? ¿Con todo esto aún no te has dado cuenta?

—El que no se ha dado cuenta eres tú. Demian y yo somos compatibles, almas gemelas y nada nos va a separar y menos tu

—Es mi deber como perro guardián de la reina

—Con gusto de diré quién es Demian y quien soy yo solo si me respondes una pregunta ¿Quién eres tú en verdad?

—Soy Ciel Phantomhive, el perro guardián de la reina

—Eso dices, pero ¿Cuál Ciel eres ahora? ¿el que todo el mundo ve o el que se esconde?

—Entiendo que quieras proteger a tu prometido, pero él y yo somos diferentes se podría decir que lo llevamos en la sangre, y nada de lo que tu hagas o sueñes va a cambiar eso….

Elyanna se enojó con lo que dijo su hermano y estuvo a punto de a abofetearlo, pero Demian se le adelanto, estaba furioso y no pudo controlarse, tomo a Ciel de la ropa y lo zarandeo gritando: "¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!", Sebastian intento alejarlo de su joven amo, pero Sísifo lo detuvo diciéndole que si tocaba a su joven maestro lo iba a matar. Las cosas no pasaron a mayor y Ciel, Tanaka y Diederich se fueron; sin embargo, Sebastian se quedó con la excusa de vigilar a los Broderick pero en realidad quería ver y hablar con su ex amante Pandora. La encontró en la cocina acompañada de Sattojeon, al parecer preparaban la cena, cuando Pandora vio a Sebastian lo ignoro, pero esto al demonio le gusto, le recordó la época en que la cortejaba, el mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive quería estar a solas con el ama de llaves de la mansión Broderick pero para eso aquel lacayo, Sattojeon, debía irse; el demonio intento hacer que se vaya, como hacía con los humanos, pero Sattojeon no se inmuto.

—Es inútil Sebastian, él no es humano, tu encanto de demonio no funciona con él – le dijo Pandora

—Ya me di cuenta que no eran humanos, aunque no sé qué son ¿me dirás que son? – pregunto Sebastian con una sonrisa encantadora

—Son homúnculos, seres creados por el hombre, ya estaban aquí antes de que mi joven maestro se mudara a la mansión así que no pienses cosas erróneas

—No pensaba en eso

—Era lo que me ibas a preguntar?

—No, solo quería hablar contigo sobre lo que pasara con nosotros en el futuro

—Yo también quiero hablar de eso – comento una tercera voz

Era Sísifo quien con un gesto hizo que Sattojeon se retirara y quedaron los 3 solos: el hermano y los ex amantes. Sebastian no se esperaba que Sísifo se metiera en algo que era entre ella y él, pero primero debía deshacerse del hermano.

—Sísifo – lo llamo Sebastian

—¿Qué quieres? – contesto Sísifo con rudeza

—Yo me encargo hermano – dijo Pandora

Acto seguido guío a Sebastian al jardín dejándole claro a su hermano que quería hablar a solas con el demonio, por su parte el arcángel mayor se quedó en la cocina mirando por la ventana también se le unieron Sattojeon y Arang, de seguro no sabían lo que estaba pasando y al igual que Minho y Gumiho copiaban algunas cosas que le veían hacer a la gente como si intentaran aprender de ellos.

—Ni en 1000 años tu hermano deja de odiarme – comento Sebastian

—¡Quiero que dejes de molestarme!

—¿Huh?

—¡No te quiero volver a ver cerca ni a ti ni tu amo de los míos!

—Creo que no te entiendo, Pandora

—¡Si me entiendes Sebastian ahora lárgate!

Pandora iba a irse, pero Sebastian el tomo de la muñeca y a atrajo hacia él, Pandora intento hacer que la dejara, pero Sebastian no lo hizo hasta que la ángel le dio un cabezazo que casi lo derribo. Sísifo vio todo y se sintió aliviado de que su hermana menor no vuelva a ser la concubina de ese demonio mientras Sebastian no se iba a dar por vencido, la conquisto una vez y lo volvería a hacer.

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Ciel visitara a Demian y a Elyanna en la mansión Broderick; y en Londres ocurriría algo jamás antes visto, desde Kenia había llegado un grupo de 8 hombres y 8 mujeres Masai, Y entre los Masai habían 2 niños europeos, niño y niña, que vestían como los mismos Masai y que obviamente eran gemelos: los gemelos debían tener originalmente la piel blanca como todos los ingleses pero la tenían bronceada por el sol de África, los niños tenían el cabello rubio rojizo, ambos debían tener 9 años y tenían los ojos grises como los cielos invernales de Finlandia. Los Masai y los niños caminaron por las calles de Londres sorprendiendo a todos, esos hombres y mujeres que venían de África. Cerca de ahí estaba el inspector Randall y Abberline entrenando al hermano menor del segundo, Patrick Abberline que acababa de graduarse de la academia de policía: Patrick Abberline tenía 25 años, era levemente más bajo que su hermano Fred Aberline, no tenía nada de bello facial como un niño, sus ojos eran de color verde brillante y tiene el cabello algo desaliñado del mismo color que el de su hermano; Patrick se caracterizaba por su poco ingenio, su ingenuidad y creer fervientemente en la justicia, teniendo el sueño de convertir a Londres en un lugar seguro.

Mientras Abberline y Randall le decían a Patrick las cosas fundamentales que debía saber cómo policía cuando aparecieron los Masai frente a los policías los cuales estaban sorprendidos al ver Masais en Londres.

—¡Por dios! – exclamo el inspector Randall

—¡Yo me acuerdo de ellos! Son los Masai, una tribu africana que vive en Kenia meridional y en Tanzania septentrional. Los recuerdo leí sobre ellos cuando era niño – comento Patrick

—¿Eh? ¿No eran esos los bereberes? – pregunto Abberline

—No hermano, los bereberes están al norte de África y los Masai son del sur de África

—¡Ya basta!¡¿ A quien le importa si son Masais o Bere – no – sé - qué?! ¡Los tenemos aquí mismo! – exclamo el inspector Randall

—Yo me encargo – dijo Abberline

Abberline se paró frente al Masai que de seguro era el líder: su piel era muy oscura, tenía rasgos afilados, era agraciado, se notaba que tenía un cuerpo atlético a través de sus ropajes masai, era muy alto, tenía muchos brazaletes coloridos en ambos brazos, tenía la expresión de una estatua, sus ojos eran de color carbón y tenía el pelo blanco a pesar de no ser un anciano; de seguro era el líder de los Masai. Abberline intentó "comunicarse" con ellos en su "idioma" pero lo único que consiguió fue ofender al jefe Masai y este lo abofeteo.

—¡Hermano! ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto un preocupado Patrick

—¡Aaag! ¡Me golpeó! – exclamo Abberline

—No estamos para sus bromas – dijo el jefe Masai

—¡Habla inglés! – Randall estaba sorprendido

—Aprendimos a hablar su idioma cuando los ingleses llegaron a nuestro territorio

—¿Que está pasando aquí? – dijo Ciel

Ciel estaba en Londres cuando vio al grupo de Masais con los policías, al joven conde le pareció muy extraño ver a africanos en pleno Londres pero lo que más le extraño fue ver niños ingleses con ellos. El jefe Masai miro a Ciel como si estuviera viendo a otro jefe tribal, se notaba que lo veía como un igual, mientras los otros Masai miraban a Sebastian con temor y recelo como si supieran que era un demonio.

—¿Que hacen aquí? – pregunto Ciel

—Vine a devolver a estos niños – dijo señalando a los gemelos – vivieron con nosotros desde hace un tiempo pero ahora debemos devolvérselos a su familia

—¿Sabes quienes son su familia? – pregunto Patrick

—La familia Broderick, voy a entregárselos al conde Broderick

—Creo que no deben molestar a la gente, nosotros nos encargaremos de estos niños – dijo el inspector Randall

Al parecer los niños no querían ir con ellos y se aferraron a 2 mujeres Masai que eran las que los cuidaban, por su parte Ciel se dio cuenta que estos niños debían ser los hermanos de Demian Broderick, los que creía muertos, en ese momento se le ocurrió que estos niños podían acercarlo al conde Broderick y a su prometida. Ciel se acercó a los niños, las mujeres Masai no alejaron a los gemelos de Ciel como si supieran que no le iba a hacer daño a estos niños pero se notaba que desconfiaban de él.

—¿Ustedes deben ser Jared y June Broderick? – pregunto Ciel para ganarse la confianza de los niños

—¿Como sabes nuestros nombres? – pregunto June

—¿De donde nos conoces? – pregunto Jared

—Su hermano me hablo de ustedes, los extraña mucho

—¿Tu sabes donde vive nuestro hermano? – pregunto Jared

—Si, estuve ahí muchas veces

—¿Y eres amigo de nuestro hermano? – pregunto June

—Es bueno engañando a los niños, joven amo – susurro Sebastian

Al parecer el jefe Masai escucho lo que dijo Sebastian, porque se acercó a Ciel y lo examino con aquella mirada severa de ojos color carbón a Ciel el cual se sintió incómodo y algo intimidado.

—Así que tú ¿conoces al Conde Broderick? – pregunto el jefe Masai

—Si lo conozco. Si quieres puedo llevar a los niños con su hermano mayor – dijo Ciel

—No, si sabes dónde está el Conde Broderick dímelo pero no te entregare a los niños, no te conozco y no confió en ti

Ciel no dijo nada y lo pensó bien, tal vez a Demian no le gustaría ver a estos Masai en su mansión, fue la razón por la que Ciel y Sebastian los llevaron a la mansión Broderick, Randall y los hermanos Abberline fueron con ellos para asegurarse que todo estuviera bajo control aunque por curiosidad más que nada. En esos momentos Demian y Elyanna estaban tomando el té en el jardín cuando unos de sus lacayos homúnculos, Sattojeon, se les acerco a sus amos.

—¿Que pasa Sattojeon? – pregunto Demian

—Disculpe que los interrumpan mi Lord y mi Lady, pero el conde Phantomhive se acerca a la mansión – informo Sattojeon

—A si ¿me pregunto que querrá ahora? – dijo Demian

—¿Sabes? Empieza a irritarme mi molesto gemelo – dijo Elyanna con molestia

—Pero no viene solo. Lo acompaña su mayordomo, 3 policías, un niño y una niña d años que al parecer son gemelos y un grupo de hombres y mujeres con la piel muy oscura – agrego Minho

—Pero... ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto Elyanna la cual no entendía nada

A pesar que Elyanna no entendía porque el lacayo homúnculo decía tales locuras, a pesar que no era humano tampoco era tan inocente para confundir las cosas con otras. Elyanna no entendía lo que pasaba pero Demian sí; la mente del conde Broderick estaba llena de confusión y pensamientos sobre sus hermanos menores ¿acaso podría ser? ¡No, eso era una locura! Se sentía inquieto hasta que las sirvientas homúnculos les fueron a avisar que el conde Phantomhive acababa de llegar con invitados, rápidamente Demian fue corriendo al vestíbulo de la mansión y Elyanna fue tras él. Cuando llego al vestíbulo de su mansión, aparte que Sísifo y Pandora estaban ahí, vio a los Masai, un pueblo que conocía desde niño, y a sus hermanitos Jared y June junto a Ciel.

—Hola Demian, mira a quienes me encontré en el camino – dijo Ciel

—¡Hermano! – exclamaron Jared y June muy felices

Demian estaba feliz de volver a ver a sus hermanitos y Elyanna también estaba feliz por su prometido, pero aun así se sentía intranquila. Por otra parte, Sebastian miraba a Pandora y con esa mirada le decía que no iba a alejarse de ella ni renunciar a ella tan fácilmente y Pandora lo sabía.


	4. Chapter 4: NEFELIM

Capitulo IV: Nefelims

Aquel shinigami se llamaba Richard "Rick" Yandel. Tenía la apariencia de un hombre de 28 años, tenía una contextura delgada, aunque algo atlética y de alta estatura, tiene el cabello de color café, su tonalidad de piel es blanca y ojos verdes/amarillo que alguna vez fueron marrones. Richard Yandel acababa de encontrarse con un shinigami estadounidense ya que 3 ciudadanos estadounidenses morirían en Londres muy pronto cuando iba a trabajar sin darse cuenta, pasó por un camino que solía usar cuando era humano y quedo en frente de la tienda de un informante que tenía cuando era humano y trabajaba como espía.

Flash Back

Londres, 1789

Richard Yandel, mejor conocido como Rick, de 28 años era espía de la corona británica y había ido a la tienda del señor White, un anticuario que fungía como su informante, estaba vez no venía a pedirle nada solo quería hablar con el antes de irse a Francia. En la puerta de la tienda estaba la hija del anticuario de tan solo 8 años, una niña horrible en todo sentido: era pequeña, de expresión huraña, siempre tenía el ceño fruncido, la nariz respingona, cabello color caoba y era menuda; traía puesto un vestido rojo que le quedaba grande que se puso por capricho y le cortaba el pelo a su muñeca con un cuchillo, cuando la niña vio a Richard frunció el ceño haciéndola ver más huraña de lo que era, como una vieja gruñona.

—¿Qué quieres aquí? – pregunto la niña

— Nada que te importe pequeño troll, solo hablar con tu padre

—¡El no atiende a los pobres!

—Eso no me afecta, no soy pobre

—¡Te odio! Y no pises mi vestido

—Ese vestido se arruino cuando te lo pusiste niña

La niña comenzó a gritar que Rick era ladrón, inmediatamente apareció un joven alto y de rostro agraciado, debía ser nuevo ya que era la primera vez que Rick lo veía.

—¡Connor! ¡Échalo de aquí! ¡Es un ladrón! ¡Se quiere robar mi vestido!

—Prefiero robar el corazón de una hermosa dama que tus harapos, pequeño Troll

El tal Connor se abalanzo sobre Rick como si fuera un mono, Connor debía tener no más de 17 años por lo que Rick, que ya tenía 28 años, le fue muy fácil inmovilizar al muchacho, el ruido advirtió al anticuario White quien le dijo a Connor sobre quien era él, por lo que después del mal entendido Rick y el anticuario White fueron a hablar a solas.

—Estás seguro que ese troll enano es tu hija, es igualita al rey Troll

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Yandel?¿ información?

— No, solo vengo a despedirme me voy a Francia

—¡¿A Francia?! ¡Te van a matar! ¡¿Acaso no sabes en que situación está Francia?!

—Si lo sé, por eso voy

—Eres un demente ¿también quieres que organice tu funeral? Ya tengo tu epitafio, aquí yace Richard Francis Yandel, el idiota que fue a Francia durante la revolución. 1760-1789

—No me va a pasar nada además es trabajo, debo ir a Francia para ver los puntos débiles de esa revolución

—Ese trabajo te va a matar

—No me ha matado aun además si voy a morir prefiero escoger mi propia muerte

Después de despedirse de su amigo y del joven Connor se dispuso a irse para preparar todo para su viaje a Francia, cuando salía de la tienda de antigüedades se encontró con la molesta hija del anticuario que sostenía el cuchillo que usó para cortarle el pelo a su muñeca y se notaba enojada.

—¡Eres una lacra! ¡Si vuelves te mataré!

—Cállate pequeño Troll, ya conozco tus blasfemias

Richard Yandel paso tan bruscamente que tiro a la niña al piso la cual empezó a maldecirlo, pero esto a Richard no le importaba tenia trabajo que hacer.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Rick sentía que el recuerdo de esa época era muy amargo y le gustaría tener una botella de ginebra para quitarse esa amargura, también pensó como hubieran sido las cosas si no se hubiera pegado un tiro en la cabeza, tal vez hubiera sido diferente las cosas, tal vez un shinigami hubiera cosechado su alma y el no estaría cosechando almas. De repente William T. Spears se le apareció para hablar con él sobre la misión que él tenía.

—¿Qué te pasa Yandel? Te vez pálido

—Nada jefe, solo recuerdos

—Como sea ¿tienes los papeles que te dio el shinigami estadounidense?

—Sí, jefe

—Ese trabajo lo harás tú, no confió en Grell y Lynch no se toma nada enserio

—Ok

—¡Y te quiero sobrio!

Richard no dijo nada y se limitó a hacer le que William lo ordeno pero en el camino pudo notar a 2 jovencitos: un chico y una chica entre los 17 y 19 años; sin embargo, ellos a pesar de tener apariencia humana, no eran humanos estaban entre ser ángeles y demonios: la chica era delgada, de cabello corto y de color negro, y grandes ojos color violeta; iba vestida sencillamente. Mientras el muchacho era de físico atlético, tenía el cabello castaño claro algo alborotado y grandes ojos azules coronadas con delgadas cejas; vestía sencillamente igual que la chica. Ambos estaban sentados en Piccadilly Circus como si no supieran que hacer con sus vidas.

—Y ahora qué? – pregunto la chica

—La verdad no lo sé – contesto el chico

—Ojalá las cosas fueran como en el pasado como cuando Ragnar y Lagertha vivían

—Te fuiste muy al pasado, Arya

—Cállate Regulus!

—No dije nada para que te enojes – contesto Regulus

Lo que eran Regulus y Arya nadie lo entendería, ellos eran criaturas que nunca serian mencionadas en la biblia ya que ambos eran híbridos entre ángel y demonio, seres que rara vez nacían, pero cuando lo hacían eran rechazados tanto por demonios como por ángeles, razón por la que se acercaban a los humanos y de vez en cuando a los shinigamis, y por suerte para Arya y Regulus que se habían conocido y se podían hacer compañía. De repente, uno de esos modernos autos, que casi nadie tenía, se paró frente a ellos y del auto salió un hombre de unos 30 años con vestimenta extravagante, Regulus y Arya no sabían lo que quería de ellos.

—Vaya! Parece que necesitan un trabajo, campeones – dijo el extraño hombre

—Quien es usted? – pregunto Arya

—Soy James P. March , el hombre que va a contratarlos, campeona

—Y porque a nosotros? Señor March, ni mi amiga ni yo somos del otro mundo – dijo Regulus

—No trates de engañarme campeón, sé que no son humanos y que tienen tanto sangre angelical como demoníaca

Tanto Arya como Regulus quedaron anonadados ¿Cómo sabía lo que eran ellos? El señor March les dijo que no quería problemas y que entraran al auto a lo que ellos aceptaron. Después de que los jóvenes híbridos subieron al auto Rick volvió a lo que debía hacer ya que había perdido el interés. March sabía muy bien lo que eran ellos ya que era un hombre aficionado al esoterismo y las artes ocultas, y solo esa gente tenía conocimiento de los mestizos como ellos. Tanto Arya como Regulus estaban a la defensiva, no era la primera vez que les pasaba esto, ya muchos hombres ya habían intentado hacer contratos con ellos y claro que las cosas no habían terminado bien.

—Relájense, no quiero dañarlos ni sacar ventaja de ustedes – dijo March

—¿Y qué quiere? – pregunto Arya

—Necesito un nuevo lacayo y una nueva sirvienta

—¿Solo eso? – pregunto Regulus arqueando una ceja

—También quiero su amor

—¿A.…amor?

—El amor de seres como ustedes es todo lo que deseo – dijo March con tono amoroso

Tanto Arya como Regulus quedaron muy sorprendidos y anonadados ¿amor? Era la primera vez que un humano solo quería amor de ellos, y no un contrato, pero si era amor lo que quería, amor era lo que le darían. Durante el camino March les contó sobre que era dueño de un hotel 5 estrellas y que tenía un harem de 10 mujeres hermosas que eran sus amantes y que él llamaba los libros sagrados, y a ellas también había que atenderlas como reinas.

Después de mostrarles el hotel a Regulus y a Arya pasó a presentarles a sus 10 bellas amantes, los libros sagrados. En efecto eran muy hermosas y femeninas, aunque levemente andróginas, pero no era eso lo importante ya que no eran humanas y ellos lo salían bien porque conocían muy bien a los humanos y ellas no lo eran pero tampoco eran demonios o ángeles ¿Qué rayos eran entonces?

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan de mis libros sagrados?

—Son lindas – dijo Arya

—¿Solo lindas?

—Son hermosas – dijo Regulus

—¡Claro que son hermosas! Fueron hechas para ser hermosas – dijo acercándolos a ellas – se las presentare: ella es Ilíada, ella es Odisea, ella es Eneida, esta belleza de aquí es Púnica, ella es Amduat, esta de aquí Thoth, la dama de aquí es Mío Cid, ella es Nibelungos, ella es Edda y esta lindura es Waldere. Chicas ellos son nuestra nueva servidumbre

—Entendemos – dijo Ilíada

A pesar de trabajar en el hotel Dogma, el nombre del hotel, Regulus y Arya eran los sirvientes personales del Señor March y de sus amantes, y de nadie más. En cuando a ellas, los demás sirvientes del hotel, sobre todo las mujeres, se referían a ellas como zorras o fulanas. Pero había algo que los sirvientes humanos no habían notado y eso era al shinigami, Richard Yandel, que vigilaba el hotel, nadie excepto Arya, Regulus y las libros sagrados, lo sabían. En el Hotel Dogma solo la más alta clase podía costear una estadía en él, el lujo se respiraba en el aire y la belleza del hotel era innegable. Además de las fiestas alocadas que se realizaban ahí cada noche. James P. March vivía en el último piso, en realidad tenía todo el piso para él y sus libros sagrados pero lo que pocos sabían era que el hotel Dogma era una trampa mortal donde James P. March podía elegir a quien matar y dejar vivir entre sus huéspedes, él era un asesino y un psicópata, y su magnífico hotel un laberinto mortal. Un día llegaron de Estados Unidos unos huéspedes, se trataban de Joel Buchanan, su esposa Carrie Buchanan y por último la hija de ambos Isla de 10 años.

—Espero que podamos conseguir algo haciendo esto – se quejó Joel Buchanan

—Es solo un viaje familiar a Londres, solo es eso – dijo Carrie Buchanan

—Pudimos ir a cualquier hotel en vez del hotel de ese contrabandista

—Basta por favor

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Miren, esa mujer es muy linda! – dijo la pequeña Isla

En la puerta del hotel estaba parada una hermosa mujer joven vestida como toda una reina, ese vestido color crema que resaltaba su piel clara y su cabello color rojo jengibre. El que más se fijó en la bella mujer fue Joel ya que tenía múltiples amantes y una gran afición por las mujeres bellas como la que tenía en frente y más con ese acento británico que lo volvía loco.

—Bienvenidos a nuestro hotel, pueden llamarme Ilíada – se presentó la joven pelirroja

—Ilíada, ¿eh? Pues será una bendición del Olimpo – dijo Joel

—Síganme, por favor

March veía todo desde la ventana y estaba furioso, no esperaba tener que volver a lidiar con esa gente tan asquerosa que se había atrevido a provocar la muerte del único hombre que valía la pena en Estados Unidos, eran basura y se atrevían a molestarlo. Regulus y Arya estaban a cada lado de él y podían sentir toda su ira y odio.

—Campeones ¿pueden ver a esas personas? – pregunto James March con enojo

—Sí, my lord. Podemos verlos – dijo Regulus

—No sabía que teníamos invitados, my lord – dijo Arya

—¡Ellos son porquería! ¡Basura humana que me siguió desde Estados Unidos! ...¡pero ya no más! ¡Yo me encargare de eso!

Una sonrisa que podía asustar a los demonios se dibujó en los labios de James P. March y miro a los híbridos con una mirada llena de cariño.

— ustedes me ayudaran, ¿verdad?

—Yes, my lord – dijeron los 2 mestizos

James March bajo y fue a recibir a sus infames invitados, dándoles la suite más exclusiva de su hotel y claro que la primera en morir seria la pequeña Isla, ese trabajo se lo habían dejado a los libros sagrados, las cuales eran homúnculos creados por March por puro capricho.

Isla estaba paseando por el maravilloso hotel cuando se encontró con Ilíada acompañada por otra mujer hermosa de cabello plateado.

—Hola señorita Buchanan, quiero presentarle a mi hermana Thoth – dijo Ilíada

—Es un placer, señorita Thoth

—El placer es mío, Señorita Buchanan – dijo Thoth

—Dígame, señorita Isla ¿le gustaría conocer a nuestras otras hermanas? – pregunto Ilíada

—¿Sus hermanas?

—Sí, ellas son igual de bellas – dijo Ilíada

—¡Quiero conocerlas!

La niña fue con las homúnculos hacia su muerte ya que por orden de su amo y amado la descuartizaron y se bebieron toda su sangre, sin embargo, dejaron sus órganos para la magia negra. Con la niña era la primera muerte.

El segundo en morir fue Joel Buchanan y para eso James March invito a Joel a tomar una cerveza con él y con Amduat, una rubia bellísima. Como Joel Buchanan era un mujeriego sin remedio le presto más atención a Amduat que cualquier cosa que le dijera James March, solo le prestaba atención a esa hermosa muñeca. Cuando James P. March se retiró por un momento, Joel Buchanan aprovecho para coquetear con Amduat.

—Usted debe ser la verdadera reina

—¿Porque?

—Por qué es la mujer más bella de este país

—¿Quiere seducirme?

—Pues...

—Hágalo, sedúzcame puede ser divertido

Antes de que Joel Buchanan intentara besarla, James March le lanzo a Joel un litro de ácido y le quemo la cara ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de Amduat. Lord Buchanan se arrastró por el piso lleno de dolor e intentando ir por ayuda, pero James P. March con un martillo enorme comenzó a golpear a Joel Buchanan con todo su odio.

—¿Sabes lo único malo de matarte, Joel? Es que solo puedo hacerlo una vez

Luego le dio una serie de martillazos que lo salpicaron de sangre.

—¡ESO ES POR MI HERMANO!

—Te felicito, Mi amor. Le diste una muerte digna a ese cerdo – dijo Amduat

—Aún falta ella

—Según Odisea se perdió en el laberinto de puertas buscando a su hija

—Perfecto

El hotel Dogma tenia pasadizos que solo James P. March conocía y fue a buscar a Carrie Buchanan, su antigua amante y del hombre que llamo su hermano. La mujer corría por los pasillos, perdida y asustada, podía escuchar las voces y las risas de los demás huéspedes, pero ellos no podían escucharla a ella por más que gritara y suplicara, nadie la escuchaba. Pero no estaba sola.

—Hola Carrie

—¿James?

La mujer casi se desmaya cuando vio a su ex amante cubierto de sangre y con un hacha en sus manos.

—¿Qué te pasa? Porque no me besas como antes

—E-estas cubierto de sangre...

—De tu esposo, trato de abusar a una de mis libros sagrados y yo defendí su honor

—Por favor…no me hagas esto…si te amaba

—También se lo dijiste a muchos hombres, eres una perra

—¡Cállate! No me llames así

—Je,je! La gatita sacó sus garras

—¿Dónde está mi hija?

—No te preocupes te mandare con ella ¡PERRA!

James P. March le dio 41 hachazos a Carrie Buchanan luego llamo a Arya y a Regulus para que limpiaran, ellos sabían que su nuevo amo era un loco pero no esperaban que fuera como era, y que matara a sus huéspedes. Arya estaba enojada.

—¿Sabes? Te culpo por esto

—¿Y porque yo?

—¡Estamos trabajando para un psicópata!

—¡Pues no escuche ninguna de tus objeciones!

—Olvídalo ya estamos aquí limpiando restos de cerebro y sangre del piso, y lo peor es que no tenemos a donde ir

—Podemos ir a trabajar a otra parte, pero le prometimos a March que lo amaríamos

—Fue como una especie de contrato, tenemos que quedarnos

—Tienes razón, pero has escuchado la filosofía de que cuando una persona acepta su error queda inmediatamente perdonado

—El que lo dijo no pensó en los Nefelims

Rick Yandel estaba en el lugar y los vio limpiar la sangre de Joel Buchanan, rápidamente los reconoció como los nefilims que estaban sentados en Piccadilly Circus que tanto les había llamado la atención. De verdad este mundo era muy pequeño.

—Dejaron una mancha – dijo Rick

—¿Un Shinigami? – dijo Arya

—¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Regulus

—Deberían irse de aquí, ese hombre es un chiflado

—¿Tú nos odias, Shinigami? – pregunto Arya

—¿Porque debería de odiarlos?

—Porque somos mitad ángel y mitad demonio

—Eso no me interesa y limpien esa mancha

Richard se fue dejando a los nefelims solos, ya había cosechado las almas de la Familia Buchanan y podía irse a divertir. Arya y Regulus siguieron limpiando.

Londres dormía mientras a la ciudad llegaba el ser más estrambótico y bizarro de todo el mundo, el ya no era humano y se hacía llamar el Señor Gorey y viajaba en una carreta tirada por un oso junto al Zombie Wimbel, la sonámbula Ibara y la familia Gorey compuesta por: Sinone, Setta, Arba, Robin, Fira e Ivar. Para presentar su show en la Ciudad de Londres.

—¿Aun no llegamos? – pregunto Sinone

—Paciencia el Señor Gorey sabe lo que hace – respondió el Señor Gorey

—Londres es una ciudad rara – dijo Setta

—El Señor Gorey discrepa

Con la llegada del señor Gorey y su familia, llegaba la locura a Londres.


	5. capitulo 5:la reina Araña

Capítulo 5 La reina araña

Elyanna (Diana) había logrado hacerse amiga de Elizabeth, aunque para adentro consideraba a su prima la criatura más tonta y molesta que hubiera conocido, sin embargo, ella era una experta en la manipulación y logro convencer a Lizzy de ser amigas. La razón era porque quería conocer la mansión Phantomhive, el hogar que jamás conoció y a la familia que jamás pudo amar y para eso necesitaba a Lizzy, la tonta que pensaba que sus aburridas charlas sobre vestidos y moda le interesaban, aunque sea un poco. Elyanna no venía sola también con ella estaba la pequeña June Broderick que había forjado un mutuo lazo de amor fraternal con la prometida de su hermano, y sus sirvientas Gumiho y Pandora. Mientras el carruaje se acercaba a la mansión. Elyanna debía luchar con ella misma para no gritarle a Elizabeth que se callara y la dejara en paz.

—Dime Elizabeth ¿Cómo es Ciel?

—Es muy lindo, aunque un poco serio, pero dime Lizzy

—Suena diferente a Demian

—¿Cómo es él?

—Dulce y dedicado, y ahora aún más con June y Jared en casa

—Mi hermano es el mejor, me dio muchas muñecas y libros – dijo June

—aaH! Pues Ciel también es muy dulce

—¿En serio? Entonces nuestros prometidos no son tan diferentes. Dime Lizzy ¿tú y Ciel han ido de compras juntos?

—Pues no

—Demian y yo lo hacemos todo el tiempo, deberían intentarlo

La verdad era que Elyana quería molestar a su hermano e iba a usar a Lizzy como herramienta para eso, conociendo a su prima arrastraría a su hermano Ciel por toda Londres. Una vez el carruaje haya llego, Ciel y Sebastian estaban ahí, cuando Elyanna bajo del carruaje con ese hermoso vestido color lavanda, y con su cabello suelto, el corazón de Ciel se para mientras el corazón de Sebastian dio un respingo al ver a Pandora, aún seguía enamorado de ella.

—Ciel,Ciel,Ciel. Mira Lady Popplewell y yo nos hemos hecho amigas y la invite para que conociera la mansión Phantomhive

—No le molesta, ¿verdad? – pregunto June

—N-no me molesta – dijo Ciel ruborizado

—Eso me alivia – dijo Elyanna

—Bienvenidas a la mansión Phantonhive – dijo Sebastian

Cuando Elyanna entro a la mansión Phantomhive y vio su interior, inmediatamente se imaginó fiestas y reuniones familiares en las que ella no estuvo por vivir con su familia adoptiva, como si le importara, ella de verdad no tenía cariño por Ciel ni por sus padres muertos pero sintió una sensación extraña como si la casa de su familia la llamara como cuando soñó con sus padres y de repente estuvo frente a frente con los retratos de sus verdaderos padres, fue como soñar con ellos otra vez hasta que noto el retrato de una mujer de pelo negro y ojos verdes.

—¿Quién es ella?

—Es mi tía, Adelaide Phantomhive. Ella murió en extrañas circunstancias – dijo Ciel

—¡Oh! Que lastima

Lizzy arrastro a Ciel para planear una rosada fiesta de bienvenida para Elyanna, a ella esas tonterías no le importaban por lo que en compañía de June junto a Gumiho y Pandora dio un recorrido por la mansión Phantomhive, la casa de su familia. Primero fueron por la zona cerca de la cocina donde escucharon fuertes explosiones.

¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!

Tanto Pandora como Gumiho protegieron a Elyanna y a June de la explosión, un fuerte olor a humo y a quemado se sentía en el aire además que toda la cocina se llenó de humo negro y cuando se disipo se pudo apreciar las figuras de los tres sirvientes de la mansión Phantomhive: Bard, Mey-Rin y Finny. Los Cuales parecían salidos de un incendio.

—Parece que se me paso la mano con la pólvora – dijo Bard

—¡¿Pólvora?! ¡Ahora todo es ceniza! – dijo Mey-Rin

—También se quemó el postre, pero ¿Quiénes son ellas? – comento Finny

Bard y Mey-Rin miraron y vieron a Elyanna, June y sus sirvientas, en el instante en que Bard vio a Pandora quedo maravillado por la belleza de la ángel y por sus ojos color ámbar; en eso apareció Sebastian a quien no le sorprendió para nada lo que acababa de pasar como si estuviera acostumbrado a aquellos acontecimientos.

—¿Están bien Señoritas? – pregunto Sebastian

—Si lo estamos, señor mayordomo – dijo June

—Ellos intentaron matar a las señoritas, los matare por eso – dijo Gumiho

—¿Eh? ¿M-matar?...¡no crees que eres muy drástica! – dijo una alterada Mey Rin

—Tranquila, Gumiho. Ellos de seguro no querían dañarnos – luego Elyanna miro a los sirvientes – estoy segura de que no quisieron dañarnos

—Eso es verdad... Usted me resulta familiar

—Debo tener un rostro muy común – dijo Elyanna

—¡No es asi!...usted es muy linda – dijo Finny ruborizado

—¡Ja,ja! Muchas gracias por el cumplido – contesto Elyanna

Pandora entro a la cocina y vio que toda la comida quemada pero no tardó mucho en preparar deliciosos platillos y de arreglar todo el desastre que había ocasionado Bard con sus explosiones de pólvora.

—La próxima vez, no uses pólvora, hace que la comida quede carbonizada – dijo Pandora con dulzura

—¡Pero la cocina es un arte!

—No de guerra, inténtalo y tu comida será excelente – contesto Pandora con una sonrisa

Bard se había enamorado de Pandora.

Por otra parte, las mujeres fueron escoltadas por Sebastian fuera de la cocina, a Pandora le incomodaba estar tan cerca de su ex amante, pero Gumiho estaba con ella y las señoritas por lo que no estaría tan sola con Sebastian, por otra parte, June le dijo a Sebastian que quería conocer la mansión por lo que Sebastian les dio un tour por la mansión pasando primero por la biblioteca donde Soma hacia figuritas de papel con los libros de la valiosa colección orgullo de la familia Phantomhive.

—Hola Sebastian, que bueno que estas aquí, ya me estaba aburriendo – dijo Soma

—Príncipe Soma, aun no terminamos las lecciones – dijo Agni

—Pero ya estoy aburrido y...que linda...

Soma había notado a Gumiho y le había gustado mucho, en la mente del príncipe ella era la reencarnación de la Diosa Laksmi, la diosa hindú de la belleza. Soma se acercó a Gumiho quien no se inmutaba con nada.

—S-soy Soma Asman Kadar, 26avo príncipe de Bengala

—Es un placer príncipe Soma, mi nombre es Gumiho, sirvienta personal de Lady June Broderick – se presentó la homúnculo

—¡Me gustas! ¡Quieres ser mi asistente!...o s-si tú quieres m-mi e-esposa...

—¿Hmp?

—¡Soma –sama! ¡Al fin encontró una mujer digna de ser su esposa! ¡Su felicidad es la mía! ¡Que la Diosa Kali los proteja y bendiga!

—¡Muchas gracias Agni!

Ambos lloraron y se abrazaron ante una atónita Elyanna que no entendía como alguien le pedía matrimonio a una homúnculo.

—¿Como?

—¿Que acaba de pasar? – pregunto Elyanna

—Al parecer Gumiho tiene un admirador – dijo Pandora

—¿Quiénes son ellas? – pregunto Agni

—Ellas son invitadas de la señorita Elizabeth así que no las molesten

No paso mucho hasta la hora del té. El té era jazmín chino con panecillos y magdalenas. Mientras tomaban el té, Ciel no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Elyanna, tan bella y a la vez tan familiar, de algún lugar la había visto antes y para ser sincero se sentía unido a ella y era tan bonita.

—Tengo entendido que tiene un buen linaje, que desciende de un rey llamado Alfredo – dijo Lao

—Alfredo el grande – confirmo Elyanna

—Haa, es increíble, fue el primer rey de Inglaterra

—Si es un linaje que los Popplewell se enorgullecen

Mientras los nobles tomaban el té. Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox y Allison Watson-Flynn estaban cerca de ahí; los tres shinigamis no estaban en las cercanías para recolectar almas sino por una nueva locura que se le había ocurrido a Grell: el campamento Shinigami. Resulta que Ronald estaba enamorado de Allison y este le pidió consejos a Grell para salir de la Freindzone. La presencia de los tres Shinigamis alerto a Sebastian y a Pandora que se excusaron con sus amos y fueron a ver que planeaban esos Shinigamis. Mientras Grell comenzaba su campamento Shinigami.

—¿Estás seguro que esto funcionara? – pregunto Ronald

—Confía en mí, soy la diosa del amor – contesto Grell

—Espero que esto funcione, creo que a ella le gusta Jordan Dormer

—Jordan es sexy, pero tú eres tierno

—Hey! ¿De qué están hablando? – interrumpió Allison

—N-nada, solo cosas de hombres – dijo Ronald

—No sé porque estamos solos los 3 aquí – dijo Allison

—Ya les dije que es un campamento experimental – dijo Grell

—Yo también quiero saber eso – dijo una voz familiar

Ante los 3 shinigamis estaban Sebastian y Pandora; cuando Grell vio al demonio junto a la ángel se puso tan celoso que los ataco con su guadaña pero tanto Sebastian como Pandora esquivaron sus ataques.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? – pregunto Sebastian

—Nada que te importe demonio – dijo Allison

—¿Me lo pueden decir a mí? – pregunto Pandora

—¡Horrible mujer! ¡¿Qué crees que haces con mi Sebas-Chan?! – exclamo Grell

—No mucho, pero si quieres quédatelo – contesto Pandora

—Pandora, no seas cruel conmigo

—¡Sebas –Chan! ¡Se supone que teníamos una pasión carmesí! – exclamo Grell

—Yo lo llamaría una desafortunada casualidad

Grell lucho como leona para soltarse del agarre de Ronald y Allison, y aún más cuando Pandora y Sebastian ya se habían ido. Después de ese acontecimiento Grell volvió con su campamento experimental Shinigami.

.

.

.

LONDRES

Demian Broderick paseaba por las calles de Londres junto a su mayordomo Sísifo y su hermanito Jared Broderick. Demian tenía que hacer deberes en Londres, pero también quería que Jared conociera Londres después de tanto tiempo viviendo en Kenia con los Masai. En el camino Demian y Jared se lo pasaban bien cuando de la nada se encontraron con Chluas y con Diederich, este no se había creído cuando Demian rebelo el máximo secreto de sus padres, pero aun así Demian y su familia eran aristócratas del mal y Demian era el león de la reina.

—Buenos días, señores – saludo Demian

—Buenos días, Conde Broderick – saludo Chluas

—¿Quiénes son estos señores, hermano? – pregunto Jared

—Amigos de la familia – contesto Demian

—Ahora que te tengo frente a frente quiero hablar contigo – dijo seriamente Diederich

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre la mentira que inventaste sobre tu tía Emma

—Yo no mentí – contesto un serio Demian

—¿Quién es la tía Emma? – pregunto Jared

Diederich Y Chluas se sorprendieron de que Jared, el hijo menor de Sean Broderick, no conociera a su tía Emma, pero en realidad el si la conocía y le decía mamá, pero el niño no sabía que el verdadero nombre de su madre era Emma y no Lia. Diederich le iba preguntar a Jared por qué no conocía a su tía Emma. Cuando llego el señor Gorey y la familia Gorey con un nuevo Show, el de Audrey Broderick: para eso el señor Gorey había creado una marioneta de tamaño real de Audrey Broderick y se veía tan real como la misma Audrey Broderick, y la familia Gorey hacían de reporteros en el show.

Narrador (Setta): aquí presentamos al abogado Gorey y a la adorable Audrey Broderick pero ustedes la conocen como la Dalia del mar, en la rueda de prensa, como verán el ilustre abogado no mueve la boca... solo un poco.

Reportero: ¿Dónde nació usted?

Señor Gorey como Audrey: en la mansión Broderick

Reporteros: ¿Y sus padres?

Señor Gorey como Audrey: Condes muy ricos y estrictos

Reporteros: ¿Dónde están ahora?

Señor Gorey como Audrey: Seis metros bajo tierra.

Señor Gorey: pero no la juzguen por irse antes que sus padres

Señor Gorey como Audrey: yo no me imaginaba que terminaría muerta

Reportero: ¿cuándo empezaste con las fiestas?

Señor Gorey como Audrey: 1869

Reportero: ¿y que edad tenia?

Señor Gorey como Audrey: no me acuerdo

Reportero: Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

Señor Gorey como Audrey: conocía James Rowling, el me robo el corazón y de escapar me convenció, sin embargo, él se fue

Arba: ¡oh! ¡pobrecita! ¡Pobrecita!¡ no puedo creer lo que has pasado! Una chica de alta cuna le rompen el corazón y ahora pierde a sus padres. Cuéntanos más Audrey

Reportero: ¿Quién es Antonio Borgia?

Señor Gorey como Audrey: Mi ex novio

Reportero: y que pasó?

Señor Gorey como Audrey: lo iba a dejar

Reporteros: ¿estaba enojado?

Señor Gorey como Audrey: como un loco, pero aun así fui a la fiesta del yate

Señor Gorey: Sin saber lo que iba a pasar

Reporteros: ¿y entonces?

Señor Gorey como Audrey: me pase muy bien hasta que alguien me dio una extraña copa de absenta

Reporteros: ¿ y entonces?

Señor Gorey como Audrey: alguien vino hacia mí y no con buenas intenciones

Reporteros: ¿Luchaste contra él?

Señor Gorey como Audrey: como un tigre

Señor Gorey: ¡él era fuerte y ella no!

Señor Gorey como Audrey: y el forcejeo comenzó

Señor Gorey como Audrey: Y sin embargo, ambos Forcejeamos Oh sí, oh sí, oh sí los dos, Oh sí los dos, Oh sí, y en el forcejeo me golpee la cabeza con una estatua de bronce

Reporteros: Oh sí, oh sí, oh sí ambos forcejearon Oh sí, ambos, Oh sí, ambos siguieron forcejeando Oh sí, y ella se lastimo la cabeza.

Señor Gorey: Comprensible, comprensible. Sí, es perfectamente comprensible, Comprensible, Ella no es responsable. Aquí hubo un asesinato se ve clarísimo.

Reporteros: ¿hoy que siente?

Señor Gorey como Audrey: mucho odio

Reporteros: ¿te arrepientes?

Audrey: ¿están bromeando?

Señor Gorey:¡ hey!

Demian escucho por completo la canción que hablaba de la muerte de su tía Audrey y su rostro se ensombreció, estaba molesto y ofendido con el show de mal gusto sobre la trágica muerte de su tía.

—Sísifo

—My lord

—Destruye esa horrible Marioneta

—Yes, my master

Después de la horrible canción y el espectáculo de mal gusto todo el mundo aplaudió hasta que Sísifo destrozaba la marioneta, esto enojo al señor Gorey y exigió hablar con Demian por lo que Sísifo llevo al señor Gorey a hablar con Demian.

—El señor Gorey trabajo mucho en esa marioneta

—¡¿Quién te crees para burlarte de mi familia?!

—El señor Gorey se cree el señor Gorey

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso sobre mi tía?

—El señor Gorey sabe cosas importantes

—¡Entonces déjaselas a la policía! – dijo Chluas

—Auxilio, socorro, policía. Ellos no vinieron – dijo el señor Gorey

—¡No te burles payaso! – dijo Diederich

—El señor Gorey se va y esa no será la única Audrey que puede crear – dijo El señor Gorey con una sonrisa picara

El señor Gorey se fue para seguir con su Show ignorando a las amenazas de Diederich mientras Demian se retiró ya que no toleraba al Señor Gorey y su grotesco Show mientras Chluas quería saber que más sabía ese saltimbanqui sobre la muerte de su amada Audrey.

.

.

.

Mientras en la mansión Phantomhive, Elizabeth había organizado un baile de máscaras para Elyanna, su propia prima, pero ella no sabía eso, la rubia estaba tan emocionada con la fiesta que le pidió a Ciel bailar con su nueva amiga.

—¿Esto no le molesta? – pregunto Ciel ruborizado

—En lo más mínimo - respondió Elyanna

—Esto fue tan repentino y Lizzy es….

—Jovial (molesta)

—Eso iba a decir

Después del baile, un hombre elegante de 30 años se acercó a Pandora quien usaba el vestido favorito de la madre de Demian Broderick a pedido de June. Ese hombre era James P. March quien junto a sus amantes homúnculos buscaban victimas para su hotel de los horrores.

—Buenas tardes señorita, me daría el placer de esta pieza – dijo James

—No creo que sea pertinente – dijo Pandora

—Por favor, dulce Lady

James P. March tomo a Pandora de la mano para arrastrarla a la pista de baile, sin embargo, Sebastian lo detuvo. Llamando la atención de Ciel.

—¿Qué haces Sebastian?

—A este señor le dijeron que no – dijo Sebastian

—Se cuidarme sola – dijo Pandora con frialdad

—Me disculpo y como muestra de buena fe los invitare a una fiesta en mi hotel, el hotel Dogma ¿no sé si lo conocen?

—Sí, dicen que es muy elegante – dijo Elyanna

—¡Haa! ¡Me encantaría verlo! – dijo Lizzy

Elyanna noto que alguien miraba por la ventana por lo que salió junto a Pandora al jardín donde había una shinigami de cabello castaño rojizo. Elyanna reconoció de inmediatamente a esa shinigami, era Allison.

—Hola Susan

—Hola...Allison, llámame Elyanna ahora ese es mi nuevo nombre

—Veo que te mejoro la vida, tienes suerte

—¿Porque eres ahora una shinigami?

—Es...una larga historia, pero puedo protegerte

Elyanna se bajó una manga de su vestido para enseñarle la marca del contrato que tenía con Pandora, luego señalo a la ángel que estaba a su lado.

—La tengo a ella – dijo Elyanna

—Dime que no es una demonio – dijo Allison preocupada

—No lo es

—No debes temerme, soy un ángel – dijo Pandora

Allison abrazo a Elyanna y le prometió que iba a protegerla también, ambas lloraron mientras Sebastian veía todo.


	6. capitulo 6: la historia de Tanaka

Capítulo VI: la historia de Tanaka

Tanaka's Pov

Mi nombre es Tanaka Youma y nací el 28 de octubre de 1811 en Kyoto. Era el hijo de un Samurái y se esperaba que yo también lo fuera. Tenía 2 hermanas: Kiriko y Akiko, ambas menores que yo, ellas serian esposas de samuráis pero no pudo ser así. Mi madre era hija de un samurái, era una mujer maternal y cariñosa, su nombre era Wakasa, aun la recuerdo cantándole canciones de amor a mi padre, ella cuidaba a su familia sobre todo al cabeza dura de mi padre, Tanaka Isao, yo lo amaba pero era un cabeza dura. En esa época nunca paso por mi cabeza ser el administrador de la familia Phantomhive, yo pensaba en volverme samurái como mi padre. Mi padre era el hombre de confianza del shougun de la zona, por lo que yo estudiaba junto al hijo cabeza hueca del shogun claro cabe destacar que mi pequeña hermana Kiriko estaba enamorada de ese tonto y se enojaba conmigo cada vez que lo llamaba "tonto" pero la verdad si era un cretino.

Cuando cumplí 16 años comenzó mi rivalidad con ese idiota y no termino bien ya que le ganaba en las prácticas de espadas. Un día lo volví a vencer y Kiriko vino a reclamarme.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso al joven maestro?! – reclamo Kiriko

—No es mi joven maestro, somos de la misma edad

—¡Eres un tonto Youma! ¡Él es el futuro shogun, no debes humillarlo!

—Él no te quiere... y tú lo sabes

—¡Cállate! ¡Eres un tonto!

—Y tu una niña

—¡Te odio Youma!

Kiriko salió corriendo y llorando, en el fondo ella lo sabía todo, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Luego entro Akiko y parecía seria, ella tenía tan solo 15 años, pero era tan madura como una mujer anciana.

—Kiriko me lo contó todo, está muy enojada contigo - dijo Akiko

—Es solo una niña

—Pero está enamorada

—De un idiota

—Escucha Youma, sé que son rivales pero no es bueno que te hagas su enemigo, después de todo el será un shogun

—Eso ya lo sé Akiko

—Qué bueno que entiendas

Yo reaccione como cualquier adolescente ante las palabras de mi hermana menor con indiferencia pero ella tenía toda la razón, ese bastardo me odiaba y se vengó de mi cuando él se convirtió en Shogun.

Tenía 22 años cuando todo esto paso, el nuevo shougun, mi rival de la infancia, mando a ejecutar a mi familia no sin antes mandar a violar a mis hermanas y a mi madre. Yo no soporte esto y lo mate junto a sus hombres, después de eso ya no pude quedarme más en Japón por lo que tenía que escapar. Esa noche después de mi venganza tome un pequeño bote y partí al este, no sé cuando estuve en el mar pero acabe en Corea, una tierra extraña para mí. Llegue a una ciudad llamada Busan y creo que ellos no estaban acostumbrados a los extranjeros ni menos japoneses ya que todo el mundo me evitaba o me miraba como si viniera de otro planeta, hasta un grupo de niños comenzó a tirarme piedras, dejaron de hacerlo y salieron corriendo cuando les mostré mi katana. Por 2 semanas viví en las calles con los vagabundos, quienes me daban de su licor, algo bueno de vivir en la calle. Un día llame la atención de un noble coreano, aun lo recuerdo: algo gordo, vestido de seda y con barba; iba acompañado por un sirviente.

—Te ves terrible muchacho – dijo el noble con una voz firme

—Y me siento igual – respondí

—Eso se puede arreglar

—¿Como?

—Tu espada

—¿Qué pasa con mi espada?

—Necesito un nuevo guarda espaldas y tú me pareces el indicado ¿si quieres un trabajo y un lugar donde vivir? ven conmigo

Me sorprendió su propuesta, pero lo acepte, no quería seguir viviendo con los borrachos y los vagabundos. En el camino me pregunto cómo me llamaba y yo solo le dije que podía llamarme Tanaka. No preguntó nada más.

La casa de ese hombre noble era enorme y muy lujosa, vivía bien y no me podía quejar, yo era su guarda espaldas y debía asegurarme que nada le pasara. En esa época jamás supe que era el verdadero amor ni me lo imaginaba eso fue hasta que la conocí a ella. A mi amada Jung-Suh. Esa noche aquel noble me dijo que irían a ver al "sol de Busan" bailar para eso fuimos a una casa Giseang, algo parecido a una casa de Geishas. Estaba algo aburrido esperando que El sol de Busan saliera a bailar cuando se presentó mi corazón quiso salir de mi pecho y no daba credito a mis ojos, ella era una verdadera belleza: cabello negro bien arreglado, piel blanca como la luna, ojos negros como aceitunas, cejas finas y labios carnosos del color del durazno. 2 mujeres extendieron un papel en el suelo y Jung-Suh sumergió los pies en tinta china, fue cuando comenzó a bailar haciendo un hermoso dibujo con su danza. y yo comenzaba a enamorarme de ella con cada paso que daba, era como ver a una mariposa bailar. Cuando termino el noble para el que trabajaba se le acercó para hablarle y felicitarla.

—¡Oh! Mi lady su danza me llego al corazón – dijo el noble

—Así usted me honra – dijo Jung-Suh

—No por nada usted es la luz de toda Busan

—¿Solo de Busan?

—De toda Corea...De todo el mundo – dije ruborizado

Debo admitir que al principio yo no le agrade porque me ignoro olímpicamente, pero yo no me rendí. Intenté por todos los medios que ella se fijara en mí, pero ella seguía ignorándome, casi me rendí hasta que paso ese evento. De seguro la Diosa del amor me acompaño ese día. Había una niña, aprendiz de Giseang, a la que Jung-Suh quería mucho como a una hermana menor, de seguro Jung-Suh era su Onee – san. Ese día Jung-Suh me ignoraba como siempre hasta que la niña cayó al río mientras jugaba, ese era un río caudaloso y la niña pudo ahogarse si yo no hubiera saltado a salvarla, casi suelto a la niña porque ella pataleaba mucho, pero logre sacarla del río, pobre niña parecía un pollito mojado y asustado por como temblaba pero aquel fatal accidente sirvió para conquistar a Jung-Suh porque cuando vi sus ojos supe que ahora me veía diferente, no con repulsión sino atracción.

—Gracias...por salvarla –dijo Jung-Suh

—No fue nada, no podía dejar morir a una niña

—Eres...una buena persona

—Gracias – dije retirándome

—Espera! ...quisiera saber tu nombre

—Me llamo Youma

—Yo soy Jung-Suh

Pudo ser el maquillaje, pero juro verla visto sonrojarse y la verdad yo también me sonroje, así fue como comenzó una amistad que rápidamente se convirtió en amor, pero debíamos mantenerlo escondido o tendríamos problemas. Nuestro nido de amor era en una vieja casa abandonada cerca de un lago, ahí dábamos riendas sueltas a nuestro amor, aún recuerdo las noches en que la ame carnalmente y siguen siendo mágicas para mí. Un día Jung-Suh me dio una importante noticia que cambiaría nuestras vidas para siempre.

—Estoy embarazada – dijo Jung-Suh con las manos en su vientre

—¿V-voy a ser padre?

—Sí, tú eres el único hombre con el que estado

—¡Por Buda! ¡Jung-Suh! ¡Qué alegría!

En ese momento ella rompió en llanto, yo no entendía que le pasaba debía ser la emoción, pero parecía asustada.

—¿Que-que sucede?

—¡Si madame se entera me mandara con las prostitutas! – contesto llorando

—Eso no pasara…no lo permitiré

—Youma, estoy asustada ¿qué podemos hacer?

—Escapar

—¿Que?

Cuando dije eso ella dejo de llorar, pero las lágrimas negras seguían rodando por sus mejillas, ella no se esperaba esa respuesta ni mucho menos escuchar la palabra "huir" pero dejo de llorar solo me miro como si hubiera dicho una locura.

—¿Escapar? ¿Pero a dónde? Tú no puedes volver a Japón y Corea no están grande para escondernos

—Entonces iremos a Inglaterra

—¿Inglaterra?

—Si, será nuestro nuevo hogar... Aunque no tengo mucho dinero

—¡Yo lo tengo! ...la ropa y los accesorios de una Giseang son muy caros, tendremos el dinero si los vendo

—Buena idea, mi amor

El plan era escapar el día en que hubiera una celebración, pero paso algo que estropeo las cosas y fue la madame de la casa Giseang donde Jung-Suh vivía, esa mujer supo que Jung-Suh planeaba escapar conmigo y la castigo como si ella fuera un animal. La tenia semi desnuda, atada y boca abajo en el piso mientras le tiraban agua fría y la golpeaban.

—¡Dilo! ¡Di el nombre del padre de ese bastardo que llevas en el vientre!

—... – ella no contesto

—¡¿Acaso te prometió una vida mejor de la que llevas?!¡¿ Que te prometió?!

—Amor

—¿Amor? ¡¿Tú piensas que las Giseangs tienen derecho al amor?!

—Yo si

—¡Eres una estúpida! ...pensé que hacia el bien al convertir a la hija de un pobre carnicero en Giseang pero fue mi error, fuiste el sol de Busan pero ahora no eres nada ¡ibas a ser mi sucesora!

—Soy el sol de mi amado

—¡Un hombre! Elegiste a un hombre, no como una giseang sino como una prostituta

Yo escuche todo y no lo pude soportar y corrí hacia ellas no sin antes darle una paliza a un guardia, pero eran demasiados y lograron inmovilizarme, la madame, una guapa mujer madura, se acercó a mí y me miro como si yo fuera un insecto al que quería pisar.

—Debo suponer que eres el padre – dijo la mujer

—Aléjate de ella!

—Pero que rara es tu ropa, me parece que no eres de por acá

—Eso no importa ¡no toques a mi esposa!

—Te robaste a mi futura sucesora, pero ni tu ni ella me interesan, toma a tu esposa y lárgate

Los guardias me soltaron y fui con Jung-Suh, corte sus amarras y me la lleve conmigo. Ella estaba muy débil y apenas podía caminar por lo que tuve que cargarla, cuando salimos de esa casa giseang, Jung-Suh me mostró la bolsa llena de dinero por la venta de sus cosas y ropa de Giseang. Lo suficiente para nuestro viaje a Inglaterra, pero primero ella necesitaba ropa nueva. El viaje a Inglaterra fue largo y nuestro hijo nació en algún lugar del océano, fue un niño fuerte, se parecía mucho a mí.

—¿Cuál será su nombre? – pregunto Jung-Suh

—¿Porque me preguntas a mí?

—En Corea es tradición que el padre le ponga nombre a los hijos varones

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, ponle un nombre a nuestro hijo

—Ryuho, ese nombre siempre me a gustado

—Entonces se llamará Ryuho

Pasaron 2 meses y llegamos a Inglaterra, era una tierra diferente a Japón o a Corea, pero aquí los 3 estaríamos a salvo y felices. Trabaje en un aserradero mientras Jung-Suh se dedicaba a lavar ropa y a cantarme canciones a mí y a Ryuho; en cuanto a nuestro hijo creció sano y feliz, aunque también se peleaba con los otros niños, debo decir que me sentía orgulloso de mi hijo. Un día Ryuho encontró mi katana.

—¿Qué haces Ryuho? – pregunte

—¿Qué es esto papá?

—Es mi Katana, cuando era samurái

—¿Samurái?

—Son guerreros honorables y fuertes

—¿Y tú fuiste un samurái?

—Si lo fui...pero no le digas a tu madre que tengo esta katana o se preocupara, será nuestro secreto

—¡Si papá!

Mi pequeño Ryuho, tan parecido a mí y con la sonrisa de su madre. Cuando Ryuho tenía 8 años nació nuestra segunda hija, ella era el vivo retrato de su madre.

—Youma – dijo Jung-Suh - Me gustaría ponerle nombre a nuestra hija

—¿Y que nombre quieres ponerle?

—Seol-Ri, en honor a mi hermana menor

—Entonces se llamara Seol-Ri

Tome a mi pequeña hija y la bebé abrió sus ojos, y me sonrió, de verdad sabía que yo era su padre. Seol-Ri, todos en la familia adorábamos a esa niña hasta le compre 2 muñecas a las que llame Kiriko y Akiko, ella las adoraba.

Con el pasar de los años las cosas se hicieron más difíciles. Ryuho ya tenía 16 años y Seol-Ri tenía 8 años. Ryuho comenzó a participar en peleas callejeras para ganar dinero para la familia a pesar que yo y su madre le pedimos que parara pero el muy testarudo siguió así y aún más cuando Jung-Suh enfermo de tuberculosis, las medicinas eran caras y mi hijo cabeza dura siguió peleando y eso entristecía a su madre.

—Voy a morir – dijo Jung-Suh segura de eso

—¡No! ¡No vas a morir! Te recuperaras y volveremos a la normalidad

—Escucha Youma, yo no importo solo importan nuestros hijos... Por favor has que Ryuho pare con esas peleas – dijo ella entre tosidos

—Tranquila, no pasara nada

—Debes cuidar de Ryuho y de Seol-Ri

—Lo aremos juntos

Jung-Suh no era la única persona con tuberculosis en el edificio donde vivíamos, casi la mitad tenían tuberculosis. Y esa enfermedad seria la perdición de mi familia. Ese día había encerrado a Ryuho en casa y fui a comprar la medicina para mi esposa y cuando volví vi algo horrible, el edificio donde vivíamos estaba envuelto en llamas con mi familia adentro y muchos inocentes, habían quemado el edificio para que la plaga de la tuberculosis no se propagara por todo el barrio; intente salvarlos, intente sacarlos del fuego pero fue inútil la gente me lo impidió. Mi familia había muerto por la inhalación de humo y lo único que sobrevivió fue mi katana y un adorno de Jung-Suh que conservo de sus tiempos como giseang. Al perderlos a ellos lo perdía todo.

Me convertí en un borracho que vivía en las calles que nadie quería cerca, me volví molesto para las personas pero ellos no entendían mi dolor había perdido a la mujer que amaba, a mi pequeña hija que jamás se convertiría en una mujer y a mi hijo mayor que jamás me daría nietos. Nadie entendía mi dolor, para ellos solo era ese borracho que molestaba a todo el mundo.

Un día decidí suicidarme, ya no quería vivir, solo quería estar con mi familia, pero cuando iba a saltar del puente un ángel me salvo, un ángel Phantomhive el cual impidió que saltara.

—¡Suélteme! ¡Maldito! – le grité

—¡¿Que intentabas a ser?!

—¡¿Que puede entender usted?! ¡Lo perdí todo! ¡La mujer que yo amaba y mis hijos están muertos! …no tengo nada

— Puedes tener algo más

—¿Como qué?

—Ven conmigo y lo sabrás

Lord Phantomhive me llevo a su mansión y hay conocí a sus hijos: Vincent, Frances y Adelaide, también a su esposa Lady Claudia Phantomhive. Lord Phantomhive me contrato como su mayordomo y me dio una nueva razón para vivir, sin embargo, aun extrañaba a mi familia pero ellos siempre estarán en mi corazón.

Fin de Tanaka's Pov

Tanaka y Snake fueron de compras a Londres cuando de repente se cruzaron con una mujer de vestimenta coreana acompañada por 2 niños: una niña de 8 años de vestimenta igual a la de su madre y un joven de 16 años de vestimenta occidental. Cuando Tanaka los vio parecía que había visto un fantasma ya que eran su difunta esposa Jung-Suh y sus hijos Ryuho y Seol-Ri.

—¿Ya podemos irnos a casa? – pregunto Ryuho

—Si, mamá, Kiriko y Akiko deben sentirse solas – dijo Seol-Ri

—Tranquilos niños, solo un encargo más y podremos irnos a casa – dijo Jung-Suh

Tanaka no daba crédito a sus ojos, eran ellos estaban vivos y seguían jóvenes, fue tanta la impresión del anciano que se desmayó, y Jung-Suh y sus hijos preocupados por el anciano corrieron a ayudarlo. Una vez más Tanaka estaba reunido con su familia.


	7. los 10 mandamientos

Capítulo 7: Los 10 mandamientos

Kenia, 1885

El pequeño Demian Broderick había despertado producto de una pesadilla, el niño estaba medio dormido cuando de repente escucho a un hombre y a una mujer discutir, tardo un rato en darse cuenta que se trataba de su madre y su padre, ellos nunca peleaban pero aun así se acercó para poder escucharlos mejor y saber porque sus padres peleaban hasta pudo verlos discutir y a su madre llorar de rabia.

—¡¿Porque no me dijiste?! ... ¡ella también era mi hermana! – exclamo su madre

—No grites o despertaras a los niños

—¡No me importa! ...¿cómo pudiste ocultarme lo que paso con Audrey?

—¡Entiende Emma! Para ellos estas desaparecida y de repente apareces en Inglaterra te preguntaran donde estuviste y no creo que les digas que estabas viviendo conmigo

—...

—¡Entiende! Mi amor, si hubieras ido a Inglaterra ya no podrías volver y ya no volverías a ver a Demian, Jared y June...nuestros hijos perderían a su madre.

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate Sean!

Demian escucho todo y no entendía ¿Emma? ¿Por qué su papá llamaba a su mamá Emma si ella se llamaba Lya?

.

.

Demian despertó de su sueño y se sentía incómodo. No le gustaba recordar que era un bastardo nacido del incesto de sus padres, el muchacho rubio se acomodó en su cama y se dio cuenta que Meliodas, el gato caracal de Elyanna, había dormido con él en su cama. En ese momento entro Sísifo para despertarlo y servirle el té matutino.

—Vaya, parece que está despierto, Joven Maestro

—Casi no pude dormir, recordé a mis padres – contesto Demian estirándose en la cama

—Debería pensar menos en eso – dijo Sísifo

—Es difícil pero lo intentare...¿sabes? la reina quiere que yo y el conde Phantomhive trabajemos juntos

—¿Enserio?

—Si, aunque creo que eso no le gustara a Elyanna, ella no aprecia a su hermano

—Bueno, para ser sincero la entiendo un poco

—¿Que quieres decir?

—Nada, no me haga caso

Sísifo no quería molestar a su joven maestro con ese maldito demonio, Dios, como lo odiaba después de que se enteró de la relación que tuvo con su hermana, era algo imperdonable, una de las ángeles más destacadas de los cielos cayo tan bajo volviéndose amante de ese demonio, pero no iba a permitir que Pandora vuelva a ser la concubina de Sebastian. Demian por su parte sintió que su mayordomo estaba algo extraño como si algo le molestara y quiso saber cuál era el problema.

—¿Tienes algún problema con el conde Phantomhive? – pregunto Demian

—No

—¿Y con su mayordomo?

—... – Sísifo no dijo nada pero Demian lo noto

—De ordeno que me lo cuentes

—Soy un arcángel y él es un demonio, somos enemigos

—¿Algo más?

—Ese bastardo se atrevió a ser el amante de Pandora y desde entonces no lo soporto

—Creo que entiendo, ya no te haré más preguntas

Sísifo sonrió y vistió a su joven maestro para recibir a las visitas. El conde Phantomhive y su mayordomo.

.

.

Hace un tiempo atrás

James P. March se sentía orgulloso de su hotel y más de sus colecciones: las lenguas de los 7 pecados pertenecientes a gente que practico la ira, la Envidia, la codicia, la pereza, la gula, la lujuria y la vanidad; y su colección de los corazones de las 7 virtudes: Humildad, Castidad, Paciencia, Templanza, caridad y Diligencia. Pero le faltaba algo y ese algo era más importante que los 7 pecados o las 7 virtudes. Lo que James P. March buscaba era algo más, su obra magna.

—Necesito algo en mi vida, otra obra de arte – dijo James P. March recibiendo una copa de vino de Púnica

—¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Ilíada

—Necesito algo que llene mi vida

—¿Como qué? – dijo Mío Cid

—Algo grande que sea mi obra magna

—Pensé que las 7 virtudes te harían feliz – dijo Odisea

—Yo también, amorcito, yo también

—Entonces rearmamos a los del culto – pregunto Púnica

—Esa no es mala idea mi amor, llama a los sirvientes

Púnica llamo a los sirvientes personales del señor March, Arya y Regulus, los cuales estaban lavando las ropas ensangrentadas de las victimas del hotel Dogma cuando fueron llamados por los libros sagrados, las cuales querían hablar con ellos.

—¿Nos necesitan para algo, señoras? – pregunto Regulus

—¿Conocen los 10 mandamientos? – pregunto Amduat

—Si los conocemos – respondió Arya

—¿Estaban ahí cuando fueron escritos? – pregunto Ilíada

—No habíamos nacido – dijo Regulus

—Recítenlos, es una orden – dijo Edda

—1° mandamiento no robaras, 2° mandamiento no trabajaras en día de reposo, 3° mandamiento no cometerás adulterio, 4° mandamiento honrarás a tu madre y a tu padre, 5° mandamiento no adorarás ídolos falsos, 6° mandamiento No darás falso testimonio, 7° mandamiento, no tomarás el nombre de Dios en vano, 8° mandamiento, no desearas a la mujer de tu prójimo, 9° mandamiento No tendrás otros dioses antes que yo y 10° no mataras – recitaron Arya y Regulus

—¡Eso es maravilloso! – exclamo James March

—¿Querido, te ha gustado? – pregunto Thoth

—¡Es maravilloso! ¡Es arte!

—Sabíamos que te gustaría – dijo Nibelungos

—¡Ustedes dos! Busquen 10 pecadores que violen los 10 mandamientos, es una orden – dijo Waldere

—Yes, madame – dijeron Arya y Regulus

Regulus y Arya pasearon por toda Londres buscando a esas personas y cuando las encontraron fueron a avisarle al señor March y este los beso en la boca a ambos, esto a Regulus le disgusto ya que se secó los labios, la emoción de March fue tanta que organizo a sus seguidores para su nueva obra maestra, los 10 mandamientos. Así fue como un ladrón apareció muerto y sin manos, un comerciante extranjero apareció despellejado y una pareja de adúlteros a quienes les habían arrancado la lengua y los ojos.

.

.

.

En el presente

Ciel y Sebastian iban de camino a la mansión Broderick, Ciel sentía mariposas en el estómago en solo pensar en la bella prometida del conde Demian Broderick. Ambos vivían juntos antes del matrimonio pero si iba a la mansión Broderick la vería y de verdad quería volver a verla, ella lo confundía y no sabía qué hacer, él estaba comprometido con Lizzy no podía pensar en otras chicas pero no lo podía evitar mientras Sebastian pensaba en Pandora y su molesto hermano ¿Cómo lidiar con un hermano tan molesto como Sísifo? Con ese arcángel cerca él no podría cortejar a Pandora, además ambos se odiaban por eso. Cuando llegaron a la mansión Broderick los esperaban Arang y Sattojeon pero Sebastian se distrajo con Meliodas, el gato Caracal, es que el demonio no se podía resistir a los gatos.

—Ese idiota – dijo Ciel llevándose la mano a la cara

—Parece que le gustan los gatos, señor Sebastian – dijo Sattojeon

—Con esta belleza salvaje es imposible resistirme – contesto Sebastian

—Creo que Meliodas quiere que lo suelte – dijo Arang

—No seas tonta...

Antes de que Sebastian terminara de decir lo que iba a decir Meliodas le mordió la garganta para que lo soltara y eso hizo pero Sebastian no tenía ni una marca de las mordidas. Arang y Sattojeon llevaron a Sebastian y a Ciel con Demian y Elyanna, la cual se veía hermosa con ese vestido verde agua. Sísifo y Pandora estaban a lado de sus respectivos amos, y Sísifo parecía enojado de ver a Sebastian mientras Pandora parecía cansada del solo pensar en su hermano y su ex amante pelear.

—Luce cansado, conde Phantomhive – dijo Demian

—No lo estoy, conde Broderick – contesto Ciel

—¿Sabes? No me gusta las formalidades mientras trabajamos, puedes llamarme Demian y yo llamarte Ciel

—Preferiría que no

—Como digas Ciel

Según Demian, Elyanna, su prometida, era su mano derecha y donde él estaba ella también. Esto hizo sonrojar a Elyanna y puso celoso a Ciel, a él también le gustaría hacerla sonrojar.

Mientras los condes y la joven condesa investigaban las pruebas y evidencias que tenían, Pandora fue atraer a Meliodas antes que se coma las gallinas otra vez, cuando de repente frente a ella apareció Sebastian con Meliodas en los brazos y este le mordía el brazo.

—¿Ahora que quieres? Sebastian

—Quiero hablar contigo

—Nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar, ya te lo dije todo

—¿Sabes? Cada vez que te veo entiendo porque los humanos admiran tanto a los ángeles...

—¡¿A que quieres llegar Sebastian?!

—Me gustaría ser amigos

—Jamás seria amiga de un demonio y menos tuya

—Ya fuiste mía

—Ya no más – dijo Pandora con frialdad

Dichas esas palabras Pandora iba a irse con el gato caracal, pero Sebastian la tomo de la muñeca y de un tirón la atrajo hacia su pecho. La expresión de la ángel era de molestia e ira pero todo esto al demonio le causaba diversión y aun como ella luchaba para soltarse pero Sebastian la más atrajo hacia él. Si Pandora fuera una mujer humana ella hubiera sucumbido al demonio pero como se trataba de un ángel eso era imposible aunque al demonio le deleitaba mucho fastidiarla, Sebastian le dijo a Pandora que podían ser amigos especiales, a lo que Pandora le dio a Sebastian un cabezazo tan fuerte que lo derriba, Sebastian se aferró al vientre de Pandora y comento que no había perdido su toque mientras deslizaba su mano por el vientre de Pandora le dio un puñetazo, Sebastian iba a subir sosteniéndose del brazo de Pandora y ella le dio una rodillazo en el estómago; Sebastian abrazo a Pandora del vientre mientras se reía, Pandora le iba dar un puñetazo pero Sebastian detuvo su puño pero no la patada que ella le dio en la cara, la patada fue tan fuerte que Sebastian fue lanzado contra la pared y Pandora se fue con Meliodas en los brazos. Cuando Sebastian recobro el conocimiento vio a Sísifo que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¿De que te ríes? Sísifo

—Lo que acabo de ver me a gustado, mi hermana ya no será tu concubina

—¿Quien dice eso?

—Lo acabo de ver

—Solo viste amor apache

—Soy capaz de matarte, demonio

—Quiero ver eso

Sebastian se levantó y camino hacia el vestíbulo, Sísifo solo soltó un gruñido y volvió con su joven maestro. El confiaba en su hermana y ella no volvería con ese demonio, él no lo permitiría.

.

.

.

Hotel Dogma

James P. March y sus seguidores traían túnicas negras y tenían a un joven de unos 24 años que parecía asustado, Arya y Regulus lo habían traído para ser juzgado por haber quebrantado el 4° mandamiento, honraras a tu padre y tu madre. El joven se llamaba Emil Steilsson, hijo de unos inmigrantes a los que había matado para quedarse en el país y quedarse con su tienda.

—¡¿Q-que quieren de mí?! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme irme! – suplicaba el muchacho

—Admites haber violado el 4°mandamiento – dijo Ilíada

—¡¿Q-que tontería es esta?! Yo no hecho nada!

—¿Mentiras en mi hotel? Debería darte vergüenza – dijo James P. March usando solo un antifaz

—¡Llamare a la policía!

—Llámala, y explícale que paso con tus padres – dijo Waldere

—¡Eso no te importa! Puta! – exclamo Emil Steilsson

—¿Así que admites haber matado a tus padres? – dijo Edda

—¡Ellos querían mandarme a Islandia y quitármelo todo!

—¡Como han escuchado todos! ¡Aquí tenemos a un hijo ingrato y mal agradecido! ¡Y su condena es perder el corazón!

—¿Que?

Sin que Emil Steilsson pudiera hacer o decir algo Ilíada de arranco el corazón y el joven murió en pocos segundos, James P. March puso el corazón en una caja de cristal que decía "honraras a tu padre y a tu madre"

—Regulus, Arya – los llamo James P. March

—Sí, señor – dijo Regulus

—Desháganse del cuerpo de ese niño mimado ahora

—Sí, señor – dijo Arya

—Y ya saben cómo me gustaría que dejaran su cuerpo

—Sí, señor – dijo ambos Nefelims

Arya y Regulus pusieron el cadáver del hijo ingrato en la tienda, fue cuando apareció el shinigami rojo, mejor conocido como Grell Sutcliff. Cuando los nefelims lo vieron al principio se asustaron pero luego se dieron cuenta que era un Shinigami y uno bastante raro y rojo.

—Moo~ pero que ven mis ojos, pensaba que a los híbridos les gustaban los humanos – dijo Grell

—¿Quien eres tú? – exclamo Regulus

—Soy Grell Sutcliff y estoy trabajando, niño bonito, dios sí que eres lindo – dijo Grell acercándose a Regulus

Al mestizo varón no le gusto que Grell se le acercara tanto y se escondió detrás de Arya, la cual parecía no muy sorprendida con Grell pero le molestaba y aun debían poner pruebas de que la víctima fue un mal hijo.

—Has lo que viniste a hacer – dijo Arya

—No necesitan decírmelo, niña mestiza

Grell tomo su guadaña y corto el cadáver del chico para cosechar su alma.

—Emil Steilsson, 24 años, hijo de inmigrantes islandeses a los cuales mato, muerto al arrancarle el corazón. Oh~ que trágico!

—Era un hijo ingrato...se lo merecía – dijo Arya

—Pero ustedes no lo mataron ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Te habrás dado cuenta, pues tenemos un contrato con un psicópata que nos ordenó buscar a un mal hijo y ... – intento explicar Regulus

—¡Oh~! ¡Que emoción! Me recuerda a mis días como Jack el destripador! ¡Déjenme ayudar!

—¿Eh?

—¿Que debemos hacer? – pregunto Grell

—De-demostrar que fue un mal hijo – dijo Arya confundida

—Eso es fácil

Con los materiales de la tienda Grell hizo un letrero que decía "mal hijo "y se lo puso al cadáver, Regulus y Arya estaban fuera de onda por lo que veían hacer al Shinigami rojo pero era una ayuda.

—¿y ahora me gustaría preguntar ¿porque un par de nefelims hacen esto? – dijo Grell

—Es parte de un contrato – contesto Regulus

—No sabía que los de su especie hacían contratos

—ni nosotros tampoco – susurro Arya

—bueno debo irme, adiós jovencita y niño bonito – se despidió Grell

Mientras Arya y Regulus se preguntaban que acababa de pasar mientras Grell le iba a contar todo a William.

En el presente

Ciel, Demian y Elyanna habían ido al barrio industrial donde se encontraba el cadáver de Emil Steilsson, colgando del techo, con el pecho abierto y un letrero que decía "mal hijo" según el hermano de Abberline, Patrick Abberline: El joven era sospechoso del asesinato de sus padres.

—Es como los 10 mandamientos, honraras a tu padre y a tu madre – comento Patrick Abberline

—¿Los 10 mandamientos? ¡Si claro! ¡Son los 10 mandamientos! – exclamo Demian

—¿A qué te refieres, Demian? – pregunto Ciel

—El ladrón sin manos, no robaras; el comerciante despellejado que trabajaba todos los días; no trabajaras en día de reposo y la pareja de amantes, no cometerás adulterio – dijo Elyanna

—Ahora entiendo, este asesino sigue los 10 mandamientos y si mal no recuerdo el mandamiento que sigue es no adorarás ídolos falsos – dijo Patrick Abberline

—Tenemos trabajo, que hacer, vámonos – dijo Ciel

Los tres niños tenían trabajo que hacer y ordenaron a sus sirvientes buscar gente que sea posibles víctimas.

Mansión Crimsonrose

Los Crimsonrose eran los escorpiones de la reina gracias a su gran conocimiento sobre los venenos que eran usados como antidotos y medicina, aparte eran una de las familias más ricas de Europa. La familia estaba conformada por el barón Ezequiel Crimsonrose, su esposa Florence, una antropóloga de la universidad de Oxford, y sus 4 hijos: Evangeline la hija mayor de 16 años, Lenore de 13 años, Christopher de 9 años y Hope con 5 meses.

Esa mañana Evangeline le enseñaba a Christopher a tocar el piano mientras Lenore paseaba a Hope por los jardines de la mansión. Por otra parte la señora de la casa, Lady Florence, una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño rojo y ojos grises entro al despacho de su marido para hablar con su esposo sobre el nuevo compromiso de su hija Evangeline con el joven Midford.

—Cariño tienes un momento? – pregunto Lady Florence

—¿Qué pasa, querida?

—Estas seguro sobre este compromiso? Evangeline apenas conoce a ese chico y quiero que ella sea feliz

—Yo también deseo la felicidad de nuestra hija por eso le dije era libre de que aceptarlo o rechazarlo

—¿De verdad?

—Por Cristo y sus clavos

Florence beso a Ezequiel y fue a preparar todo para sus visitas, mientras Evangeline una hermosa jovencita de largo cabello marrón con las puntas rizadas y grandes ojos rojizos seguía enseñándole a su hermanito como tocar el piano.

—Do-RE-MI – repetía Christopher mientras tocaba el piano

—¡Muy bien! Ahora con FA-SOL-LA- SI

—¡Evangeline! – la llamo Lenore

—¿Que pasa Lenore?

—debes ponerte bonita para las visitas

—¿Cuáles visitas? - pregunto el niño

—Ya sé que clases de visitas son – dijo Evangeline algo seria

—Los Midford vienen a verte, pero no te preocupes, hija mía, si no quieres aceptar a Edward Midford depende de ti - dijo la baronesa Crimsonrose

Evangeline no quería decepcionar a nadie y menos a su padre y sabía que hacer por lo que fue a su habitación a ponerse su vestido nuevo. 2 horas después llego la familia Midford y el barón Crimsonrose fue quien los presento.

—Joven Midford déjeme presentarle a mi hija, Evangeline Crimsonrose

—Es un placer, joven Midford – dijo Evangeline

—El placer es mío, lady Evangeline

Cuando Edward vio a Evangeline quedo cautivado por su belleza y candidez mientras Evangeline quedo sorprendida ya que en el primer momento Edward no fue del agrado de la chica Crimsonrose pero todos esperaban su respuesta de si aceptada a Edward o no, la chica jamás estuvo tan presionada en su vida pero su respuesta fue denme tiempo para pensarlo. Para Edward fue un tal vez pero aun así estuvo feliz, Evangeline no tanto.

.

.

.

Los personajes de Evangeline y su padre Ezequiel pertenecen a la usuaria Alexidelicius.

Otros a Yana Toboso.

Y el resto son míos


	8. Capitulo 8: Adelaide Phantomhive

Adelaide Phantomhive

Antes de que comenzara nuestra historia

Adelaide Phantomhive era la hermana menor de Vincent y Frances, desde muy joven se había aficionado a las novelas románticas y soñaba con el hombre de su vida. Ese día Frances recién casada la había invitado al Royal Opera House a ver la nueva ópera cómica "Romeo & cinderella" pero todo era una excusa para hablar sobre matrimonio ya que según ella ya estaba casi en edad para casarse.

—Ahora que nuestro padre a muerto, nuestro hermano Vincent se hará cargo de ti – le dijo Frances

—Ya lo sé, hermana

—Y se encargara de tu matrimonio

—¿Matrimonio?

—Así mismo, ya casi estas en edad de casarte y se te buscara un hombre para que sea tu marido

—Conociéndolo querrá que me case con su amigo alemán

—No es mal partido

Adelaide se enojó y después del acto uno salió se levanto de su asiento enfadada, ella no quería casarse con Diederich aunque no tenía nada en contra de él pero no le gustaba como hombre y si se llagaba a casar con él tendría que irse a Alemania y no quería eso. En el lobby del Royal Opera House Adelaide se encontró con un hombre más o menos de la edad de su hermano, ese hombre: era muy apuesto, tenía ojos azul verdoso, piel blanca, cabello castaño dorado y tenía un pequeño bigote del mismo color que su cabello. Cuando Adelaide lo vio sintio que el corazón le saltaba en el pecho y se ruborizaba violentamente; ante ella tenía al hombre más guapo que jamás antes haya visto. El extraño hombre encendió un cigarrillo y se percató de la presencia de Adelaide.

—Lo-lo siento

—¿Porque? Usted no hizo nada

—Debió pensar que soy una mal educada

—En lo más mínimo, me agrada su compañía

El rostro de Adelaide se ruborizo y más cuando se dio cuenta aquel hombre tan apuesto le pudio ir a pasear por la casa de la opera mientras él entre tiempo de la ópera.

—Me llamo Albert Gilbert*

—Yo soy Adelaide Phantomhive

—¿Phantomhive? Conozco bien esa familia, los perros guardianes de la reina

—¿Nos conoce?

—Quien en Reino Unido no los conoce

En ese momento Frances apareció para regañar a Adelaide por estar hablando con un hombre desconocido pero cuando Gilbert volteó para ver a la mujer enojada, Frances se sorprendió al ver a Gilbert ya que lo conocía y sabía quién era.

—Lo-lo siento, Su majestad. Mi hermana puede ser imprudente a veces – dijo Frances algo nerviosa

—No es ningún problema, su hermana es encantadora

—Onee –chan ¿acaso lo conoces? – susurro Adelaide

—Claro y tú no

—Pues no

—Es el hijo de la reina, el príncipe Albert Gilbert de Gales

Adelaide se sorprendió pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que se había enamorado de un príncipe, era como en sus novelas favoritas. Ella deseaba casarse con el príncipe Gilbert y no con Diederich.

Adelaide comenzó a coleccionar todos reportes y fotos del príncipe Gilbert e iba al parque Hyde Park, el parque favorito del príncipe Gilbert, para verlo pasar. La joven estaba convencida de que el príncipe era el amor de su vida y que su destino era estar juntos; sin embargo, su hermano Vincent y la reina tenían otros planes para ellos.

Resulta que Vincent si quería casar a su hermana Adelaide con Diederich, ambos eran testarudos y harían una linda pareja. Vincent plantearle la idea de que este se casara con su hermana menor en la fiesta de compromiso entre el joven Barón Ezequiel Harvey Crimsonrose y Lady Florence Blanchett, hija del vizconde Blanchett. Diederich se sentía incómodo ya que no conocía a nadie ni mucho menos al Barón Crimsonrose o a su prometida lady Blanchett.

—Porque me trajiste aquí no conozco a nadie – dijo Diederich

—No hace daño divertirse un poco

—¡¿Y me hiciste venir desde Alemania para esto?!

—¿No te gusta la fiesta?

—Iré a la mesa de bocadillos

—Después quiero hablar contigo

El alemán fue a la mesa de bocadillos donde se encontró con una dama de cabello rubio rojizo y ojos azules con vestido color rosa pálido. A Diederich le gusto inmediatamente la dama pero esta parecía más pendiente de sus cosas y de la fiesta de compromiso de su primo.

—Ho-hola – dijo Diederich ruborizado

—Hola – respondió la mujer

—Soy Diederich, del ejército alemán

—Ejército alemán? No sabía que Ezequiel tenía amigos en Alemania

—Bueno…no soy amigo de él…

—Ah! – dijo ella sin mucho interés

—Pero Señorita no se su nombre

—Me llamo Emma Broderick

—Qué lindo nombre

—Debo irme

—¡Espere!...no le gustaría bailar

—Tal vez más tarde

Emma Broderick solo quería ser amable pero para Diederich su "tal vez" se escuchó como un sí. Mientras por otra parte Vincent se encontró con Chlaus el cual parecía pensativo y suspiraba por lo que se acercó a él.

—¿Que pasa Chlaus? – pregunto Vincent

—Es algo difícil de explicar

—Somos amigos, puedes decírmelo

—Estoy enamorado

—¿Enserio? Te felicito ¿cómo se llama la afortunada dama?

—Ella no sabe de mis sentimientos hacia ella

—¿Porque?

—¡Soy demasiado mayor que ella!... ella apenas tiene 20 años y yo soy un hombre de mediana edad

—Y eso que importa

—Puede que no quiera el amor de un viejo

—No lo sabrás al menos que la conquistes

Chlaus suspiro y señalo discretamente a una hermosa joven de vestido verde azulado, con el pelo rubio y los ojos grises que hablaba con Lady Florence, esa chica era Audrey Broderick, la hija de los condes Broderick y la amada de Chlaus, de repente Audrey se dio cuenta de la presencia de Chlaus y se acercó a él.

—Señor Chlaus, no sabía que conocía a mi primo Ezequiel

—Es un conocido pero quiero presentarle a mi amigo Vincent Phantomhive

—Es un placer – dijo Audrey

—El placer es mío – dijo Vincent besando la mano de la dama

Vincent se retiró para dejarlos, fue cuando Chluas tuvo el suficiente valor para invitarla a bailar y ella acepto mientras Diederich buscaba a Emma para que bailaran pero ella estaba con su amante/hermano en los frondosos jardines de rosas de la mansión Crimsonrose. Vincent noto que su amigo parecía buscar algo y se le acercó para hablar.

—¿Que pasa Diederich?

—Acabo de conocer a una mujer angelical pero no puedo encontrarla

—Hablando de mujeres angelicales, quisiera hablarte sobre Adelaide

—¿Que pasa con ella?

—Diederich, serias parte de mi familia ¿te casarías con Adelaide?

—¡Apenas la conozco y creo que no le agrado!

—Pero hacen linda pareja, Dee

—Olvidalo Mole, estoy interesado en otra persona

—Entiendo, pero si ella te rechaza, Adelaide siempre estará para ti

Diederich se enojó y siguió cortejando a Emma Broderick pero ella lo seguía rechazando pero él no se daba por vencido.

.

.

.

Mansión Phantomhive.

Esa mañana Vincent y Adelaide estaban desayunando cuando el conde Phantomhive le dijo a su hermana que Diederich estaba cortejando a otra dama, esto a Adelaide no le importaba, ella amaba al príncipe Gilbert y algo le decía que él también la amaba, lo vio en sus ojos.

Los intentos por conquistar a Emma Broderick eran desastrosos para Diederich por lo que Vincent no descartaba un futuro matrimonio entre su hermana y su mejor amigo. Por su parte, Adelaide tomo uno de los periódicos y leyo una noticia que le rompió el corazón; su príncipe, su amado príncipe Gilbert iba a casarse con una tal Alejandra de Dinamarca. Al leer esa noticia Adelaide salió corriendo y llorando a su habitación aun con la noticia en las manos. No quiso hablar con nadie y menos con su hermano. Después dejo entrar a Tanaka la cual la vio con los ojos opacos y apretando los dientes.

—Señorita Adelaide ¿Qué le pasa? No ha comido nada en todo el día

—La reina y el rey son muy crueles

—¿Que?

—Gilbert no ama a esa tonta princesa nórdica….. ¿Por qué tiene que casarse?

—No le entiendo, señorita Adelaide

—¡Él es mío! ¡Su corazón es mío!

—¡Tranquilícese Señorita Adelaide!

Adelaide comenzó a llorar y Tanaka noto el periódico arrugado donde mostraba la noticia del compromiso del príncipe de Gales con la bella princesa danesa. Tanaka no quería preocupar al conde por lo que se lo dijo a Lady Frances, ella haría entrar en razón a su hermana menor. Frances se enteró de los sentimientos hacia el príncipe de Gales y el odio que sentía por la nueva princesa de Gales que sentia Adelaide, por lo que le dio una fuerte bofetada para hacerla entrar en razón.

—¡¿Porque me golpeaste?!

—Para que entraras en razón!

—Entrar en razón! Yo lo amo!

—Pero él va a casarse con alguien de su alcurnia

—Somos Phantomhive

—Pero no eres la hija de un rey, ella si

—Que puedes saber del amor?!...estoy casi segura de que no amas a tu esposo!

Francés le iba a dar otra bofetada pero Adelaide fue más rápida y le lastimo la mano a su propia hermana para después echarla de su habitación.

Cuando la princesa llego a Inglaterra, Adelaide estuvo ahí. Ella quería ver a la mujer que le estaba robando a su príncipe y la vio: era realmente bonita, con las mejillas sonrosadas, labios finos, ojos violetas y cabello rubio oscuro; vestida como toda una princesa. La gente parecía embelesada con ella, pero Adelaide la vio como una enemiga que le estaba robando a su hombre. El príncipe Gilbert y la princesa Alejandra se agradaron a primera vista y parecía que serían una pareja ideal. Mientras Adeliade juraba por el amor que le tenía al príncipe de Gales que enviaría a esa princesa nórdica devuelta a Dinamarca y ella se casaría con el príncipe. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando el príncipe Gilbert le propuso oficialmente matrimonio a Alejandra y ambos se casaron en la capilla de St. George en el Castillo de Windsor. Adelaide estaba destrozada pero no era culpa de su príncipe, claro que no, era culpa de esa rata danesa de Alejandra de Dinamarca, ella lo había seducido para que se casen. Aun así Adelaide siguió coleccionando fotos y reportes sobre el príncipe de Gales y escribiéndole cartas al príncipe Gilbert, las cuales nunca residiría.

Edward, el hijo de Frances y su esposo, nació Adelaide se puso feliz aunque en el fondo estaba celosa de su hermana, ella también quería darle hijos a Gilbert.

Poco después del nacimiento de Edward nació el hijo del príncipe y la princesa de Gales, el pequeño Víctor Albert llamado así por sus abuelos. Adelaide estaba devastada. Un día su hermano Vincent fue llamado al palacio de Buckingham y Adelaide insistió en ir.

—Por favor! Onii-chan, llévame, quiero ver el palacio de Buckingham por dentro

—Estas segura? A la reina o a la princesa de Gales no pueden gustarle

—No seré una molestia, por favor, quiero ir

—Está bien pero donde mis ojos te vean

—Gracias, Onii –chan! – dijo Adelaide abrazando a su hermano

Una vez en el palacio de Buckingham, Adelaide tenía planeado matar a Alejandra y deshacerse de ella para siempre y poder ser feliz con Gilbert. Se separó de su hermano para buscarla, después daría la excusa de que se perdió admirando el hermoso palacio. La mujer busco a Alejandra pero por otro lado encontró la habitación del bebé de su rival, si ese niño desaparecía Gilbert se divorciaría de esa mujer nórdica y ella podría casarse con él, por lo que abrió una ventana para que el niño muriera de frío pero no contaba que había una mujer en la habitación, Alejandra de Dinamarca, quien la ataco con una lámpara. Adelaide cayó al piso con la cabeza sangrante cuando subió la mirada y vio a Alejandra con los ojos opacos.

—Eres ingenua, mi hijo tiene sangre danesa y el frio es parte también de él - dijo Alejandra

—Maldita! Ese debió ser mi hijo!

—Y Gilbert tu esposo, verdad? Pero hay un problema, nos amamos y tú solo eres una molestia

—La molestia eres tú!

—Y no solo eso, intentaste dañar el fruto de mis entrañas

—Ese bebé debió ser mío!

Adelaide intento levantarse y como pudo intento atacarla pero Alejandra era más rápida y más fuerte, y la estrangulo con el collar que Adelaide traía puesto.

—Esto es por internar dañar a mi bebé y esto es por tratar de robarte a mi esposo!

—L-lo…hice …por el…

—No eres la primera que desea a mi esposo y no serás la última de quien me deshaga!

—E-eres …una bruja!

—Lo amas?! Lo deseas para ti?! Pues te tengo, noticias, EL ES MÍO!

—Gil-Gilbert

El collar se rompió pero Alejandra mato a Adelaide luego tiro el cuerpo por la ventana y cerro la ventana. Haciendo parecer que se había suicidado. Quien encontró el cuerpo de Adelaide fue un shinigami llamado Jordan Dormer quien cosecho su alma.

—Adelaide Phantomhive, 19 años, asesinada por estrangulacion y luego tirada por la ventana – dijo el shinigami – pero que triste

Cuando encontraron el cadáver estaba completamente congelado por la época de invierno que pasaba Londres. Se llegó a la conclusión que fue un suicidio y que la chica estaba demente cuando encontraron todas las cartas que le escribió al príncipe Gilbert y las muchas fotos del príncipe de Gales. Vincent y Frances decidieron no hacer público esto.

Durante el funeral de Adelaide se presentó Alejandra de Dinamarca con su hijo en brazos

.

— Su majestad – la saludo Vincent con una reverencia

—Vine a darles mi pésame – dijo la princesa danesa

—Muchas gracias, princesa – dijo Frances

—Fue algo terrible, que se suicidara en la habitación de Victor Albert, gracias a dios que no se suicidó con él

—Me siento avergonzada por eso…su majestad – dijo Frances

—No hay problema, ahora debo irme – dijo Alejandra de Dinamarca

—Su majestad – dijeron ambos hermanos

Alejandra de Dinamarca salió de la iglesia con una sonrisa de satisfacción, había ganado yse habia salido con la suya, ahora nadie más interferirá en su matrimonio y ella y Gilbert serán felices.

Mientras 2 shinigamis miraban desde el techo de la iglesia: Jordan Dormer y Wade Lych.

—Wow! Es una mujer mala – dijo Wade

—Es una loca – dijo Jordan

—Pero es guapa

—Solo piensas en eso?

—Y en otras cosas más – dijo Wade con una sonrisa

—Mejor vámonos – dijo Jordan

La muerte de Adelaide fue rápidamente olvidada por la prensa pero no para los Phantomhive. Ellos siguen recordándola.


	9. Capitulo 9: el siguiente mandamiento

Capítulo 9 el siguiente mandamiento

Elyanna estaba otra vez en ese cuarto que simulaba un gran tablero de ajedrez pero parecía más grande, la chica traía puesto un vestido blanco y negro, que iba acorde con la extraña habitación. Elyanna camino por ese gran salón buscando una salida cuando detrás de una reina roja vio a la señora Flynn quien la llamaba Elyanna. Estaba como la recordaba, hermosa y lista para negociar; Elyanna no pudo evitar llorar e ir a abrazar a su querida Mamá Flynn.

—¡Mamá Flynn! ¡Te extrañado muchísimo!

—Y yo a ti, mi pequeña Susan o debería decir Elyanna

—¿Como?

—Eres toda una señorita y lo hiciste tu sola, me enorgulleces. No le debes nada a nadie

—Mamá Flynn

—Diana! ¡aléjate de esa mujer!

Frente a ellas estaban los padres biológicos de Elyanna, el conde y la condesa Phantomhive. Vincent se veía enojado y Rachel triste; Vincent tomo a Elyanna del brazo y la arrastro con ellos.

—¡Esa mujer te robo de nosotros!

—Los perdí todos, los años en que fuiste una niña, yo debí estar ahí contigo y no esa mujer – dijo Rachel entre lagrimas

—¿Porque? ¿No entiendo?¿ Como…? – se pregunto una confundida Elyanna

—Diana somos tu familia y Ciel es tu hermano – dijo Vincent

—Debes estar con el – dijo Rachel

—Tu no le debes nada a ellos, no les intereso buscarte y te dieron por muerta, no les debes nada a esta familia, tu misma escalaste donde estas ahora y eres una dama solo con tu esfuerzo

La señora Flynn comenzó a discutir con los condes Phantomhive quienes le decían que la señora Flynn era una roba chicos y les impidió poder criar a su propia hija mientras la señora Flynn les dijo que ellos no merecían a una niña como Elyanna entre muchas cosas más.

—¡Basta! – grito Elyanna

Todos se callaron y Elyanna se notaba molesta.

—No soy una Phantomhive!…. soy una Popplewell y muy pronto una Broderick

Después de decir esas palabras los rayos del sol despertaron a Elyanna y los rostros de sus sirvientas Arang y Pandora, ambas mujeres, homúnculo y arcángel, ayudaron a su señorita a vestirse para ir a desayunar con su prometido Demian y los hermanitos de este. Demian leía una carta mientras los niños desayunaban, Elyanna se sintió feliz al verlos, ellos eran la familia que Elyanna siempre deseo tener y ahora la tenía su familia perfecta y nadie se la iba a quitar y menos Ciel.

—¿Que lees? – pregunto Elyanna

—Es una invitación – contesto Demian

—¿Para qué?

—Un tal James P. March, nos invita a una fiesta en su hotel

—¿Una fiesta? ¿Porque?

—No lo sé, a decir verdad esto me da mala espina

—¿Iremos a esa fiesta?

—Claro que si, me interesa saber más sobre ese James P. March

—Asi habla mi prometido

Elyanna beso a Demian causando las risitas de Jared y June, esos pequeños se habían robado los corazones de Elyanna y Demian. Tal vez también los de Pandora y Sisifo o de los homúnculos si es que lo tenían.

Otro que también recibió una invitación fue Ciel, el joven conde Phantomhive había conocido a James P. March en la fiesta que Lizzy hizo para Elyanna, le pareció un hombre común y corriente, y algo excéntrico pero también había algo podrido en el y no lo decía por sus sonrisas socarronas o su labia.

—¿Piensa ir, joven amo? – pregunto Sebastian

—Iré ese hombre me da mala espina, creo que tiene algo que ver en esto

—En ese caso ¿prepararo todo para esta noche?

—Si, iré a esa fiesta, tu encárgate del resto Sebastian

El hotel Dogma era uno de los mejores hoteles de Londres además de ser el más grande de la ciudad. Se contaba que era el hotel más lujoso y que sus fiestas eran inolvidables y alocadas, según lo que Sebastian había descubierto sobre el hotel era que fue construido en 1872 y que el padre de Ciel, Vincent Phantomhive, había ido a la inauguración del Hotel. James P. March venia de familia adinerada por lo que pudo construir el hotel pero nada más se sabía de él excepto que vivía con 10 mujeres a las que él llamaba los libros sagrados pero nada más.

—¿Solo eso? – pregunto Ciel

—Ese hombre es un misterio aun para mi - contesto Sebastian

—No te pediré imposibles, solo prepara todo para ir a esa fiesta

—Yes, my Lord

Ciel y su mayordomo fueron al hotel Dogma donde el dueño, James p. March saludaba a sus invitados sobre todo a 3 niños que podrían ser una piedra en el zapato para su obra magna, los 10 mandamientos. Pero aun así él los saludo con todo su cinismo.

—Bienvenidos mis jóvenes amigos, espero que disfruten la fiesta – dijo James P. March

—Nos alaga Señor March – dijo Ciel

—Disfruten mi fiesta, esta noche tenemos un homenajeado

—¿Un homenajeado? – pregunto Demian

—Si pero es una sorpresa – dijo James P. March sonriendo

James P. March siguió saludando a sus invitados al igual que los libros sagrados que usaban la ropa de Carrie Buchanan mientras Regulus veía a alguien que jamas pensó volver a ver, a su madre Pandora, ella de seguro tenía un contrato con alguien ya que vestía como sirvienta. Regulus no veía a su madre desde que él era un bebé y fue entregado junto con Arya a Lagertha, en ese momento se quitó los lentes de contacto azules revelando sus ojos carmesí iguales a los de su padre, unos ojos que odiaba ya que le recordaban a su padre, un demonio.

—Regulus ¿Qué pasa? Te quitaste los lentes de contacto – dijo Arya

—Mi…madre, está aquí

—¿Tu madre? No sabía sobre ella

—No la visto desde que era solo un bebé

—¿Que planeas hacer?

—Enfrentarla

Arya y Regulus solo eran sirvientes personales de James P. March y sus libros sagrados pero eso no significaba que no pudieran estar en la fiesta pero eso a Regulus no le importaba él iba a enfrentar a su madre después de tantos años y Arya lo acompañaría.

En esos momentos Pandora evitaba a Sebastian cuando se encontró con Regulus quien le ofrecía a su madre una copa de vino.

—¿Quieres un poco de vino, mamá? – dijo Regulus mirándola con los ojos de su padre

—¿Regulus? ¿Pero cómo?

—Eso a mí también me sorprende, no nos vemos desde hace mucho

—Lo-lo lamento

—¿Porque?

—Por haberte abandonado pero no podía tenerte conmigo

—Lo sé, soy un mestizo, no soy ángel ni demonio

En ese momento pareció Ilíada y le ordeno irse. Pandora sabía que esa mujer pelirroja era como Arang, Sattojeon, Gumiho y Minho; una homúnculo, pero ella se comportaba diferente a ellos como si fuera una persona real, como si fuera el homúnculo perfecto. Ilíada miro a Pandora para luego sonreírle.

—Me disculpo, mi sirviente no debería estar aquí

—Él no fue molestia

Ilíada volvió a sonreír y se fue mientras Pandora estaba asustada de que Sebastian se enter que tuvieron un hijo; y mucho menos quería que lo supiera Sísifo, el arcángel mayor era impredecible con sus reacciones.

.

.

.

Mansión Broderick

Jared y June estaban a cargo de los sirvientes homúnculos de la mansión. Mientras los niños jugaban con el gato caracal Meliodas eran cuidados por Arang, Sattojeon, GUmiho y Minho. Los cuales seguían al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones que le habían dado Demian de que debían cuidar a los gemelos y defender la mansión de los extraños. Y claro que lo iban a cumplir.

Por otro lado la Shinigami Allison Waston-Flynn estaba parada frente a la mansión Broderick, ella sabía que su hermana adoptiva Susan (Elyanna) vivía aquí ahora. Ella era una niña suertuda e inteligente, logro sobrevivir a lo que vivió, fue fuerte. Allison se sintió débil al solo recordar que se suicidó para que no la violaran y luego la prostituyeran pero no se arrepentía, prefería ser una shinigami que una prostituta a la fuerza. Allison iba a entrar a la mansión para ver a Elyanna cuando de repente apareció frente a ella, su admirador número 1, Ronald Knox.

—Ronald? Que haces aquí? – pregunto Allison

—Vine a acompañarte, de seguro necesitas ayuda – dijo Ronald ruborizado

—No estoy trabajando esto es algo personal

—Pero puedes confiar en mí!

—Puedo hacerlo sola – dijo Allison alejándose

—Que mala eres! Primero me mandas a la Friendzone y ahora no quieres mi ayuda!

—¿Que dijiste?

—Nada

Algunas veces Allison no entendía a Ronald y a su comportamiento, siempre tan apegado a ella o a Grell, según sus amigas podía ser que Ronald estuviera enamorado de ella pero la chica lo dudaba ya que como le dijo la señora Flynn:" los mujeriegos jamás se enamoran de alguien por mucho tiempo, y lo se me case con uno" por lo que la pelirroja pensaba que Ronald solo quería una aventura con ella y nada más.

Allison y Ronald se asomaron por la ventana para ver a 2 gemelos, niño y niña, con el cabello rubio rojizo, que jugaban con sus juguetes y simulaban un safari. Solo lo acompañaban 2 lacayos que parecían no tener expresión; Allison intento buscar a Susan con la mirada cuando ella y Ronald fueron atacados por Arang y Gumiho quienes portaban bayonetas como armas.

—Los intrusos tienen mucho que explicar – dijo Arang

—¡¿Quienes son estas mujeres?! – exclamo Ronald

—Los intrusos no son bienvenidos – dijo Gumiho

—Aparentemente no son humanas – comento Allison – oigan! Monstruos! ¿dónde está Susan?

—No hay ninguna Susan aquí – dijeron ambas homúnculos

Arang y Gumiho atacaron a los shinigamis los cuales se defendieron: Ronald con su corta césped y Allison con su rastrillo. Las homúnculos eran fuertes y querían definitivamente echarlos o matarlos pero Allison logro herir a Arang con su guadaña y a través de su Cinematic Record pudo ver cómo había nacido en un laboratorio junto con su hermano Sattojeon a partir de fetos abortados. El corte de la guadaña de Allison no mato a Arang ya que ella no era humana y su alma la compartia con su hermano Sattojeon.

—Los intrusos lo pagaran caro – dijo Arang

—Tranquila Allison, yo te defiendo de este monstruo – dijo Ronald

—Los intrusos deben irse – dijo Gumho

—¿conocen a Elyanna Popplewell? – dijo Allison recordando el nuevo nombre de Susan

—¿Conocen a Lady Popplewell? – pregunto Gumiho

—Si, ella es mi hermana adoptiva – dijo Allison

—¿Viniste para eso? – pregunto Ronald

—Por eso quería que te fueras!

Arang y Gumiho se miraron entre ellas y bajaron las bayonetas para hacer una reverencia a los invitados imprevistos y sin invitación de lady Popplewell, lo que desconcertó al par de shinigamis.

—Bienvenidos – dijo Arang

—A la mansión Broderick – dijo Gumiho

—Estos monstruos son raros – comento Ronald

Arang y Gumiho los invitaron a pasar a la mansión y les sirvieron el té. Poco tiempo después Jared y June se acercaron a Ronald y Allison para saludarlos. Ronald se sintió algo incómodo mientras Allison parecía sentirse cómoda con esos niños.

—¿Son novios? – pregunto Jared

—Si - contesto Ronald

—¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamo Allison

—¿Son amigos de mi hermano o de Elyanna Nee –chan? – pregunto June

— De Elyanna, debo hablar con ella y cuidarla

— Y ella si es mi novia, solo que no lo sabe - le susurro Ronald a Jared

— Yo quisiera que June estuviera conmigo para siempre – dijo Jared

— ¡¿Qué le estas diciendo a este niño?! – pregunto Allison

..

.

.

HOTEL DOGMA

Después de que una cantante de ópera cantara la canción gregoriana Lilium junto a un coro, James presento al homenajeado. Un joven escultor llamado Arthur Snowden, un joven y apasionado escultor que amaba a sus obras de arte más que a su vida o a Dios.

— Damas y caballeros, quiero presentarles a un dios de la escultura, al joven Arthur Snowden

Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir y admirar las hermosas esculturas del joven escultor quien le agradecía a James P. March esta oportunidad de mostrar al mundo su arte, las esculturas que tanto el joven Snowden amaba tanto.

—Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad, señor March – dijo Arthur Snowden

—No tienes que agradecer, jovencito, soy un amante del verdadero arte

—Yo y mis esculturas estamos agradecidos

—No tienes nada que agradecer, joven aunque me gustaría que hiciera unas esculturas de mis libros sagrados

—Se-será un honor! – dijo Arthur Snowden ruborizado

El amor pigmalionico de Arthur Snowden por sus obras de arte lo convirtió en la siguiente víctima de James P. March ya que cumplía con el siguiente mandamiento, no adoraras ídolos falsos y Arthur Snowden era un idolatra de la belleza de sus esculturas pero el magnate debía esperar unos días antes de matarlo y debía pensarlo muy bien antes de juzgarlo por romper el sagrado mandamiento de no adorar ídolos. James P. March debía pensarlo bien.

A la fiesta también asistieron los Crimsonrose y los Midford; y claro está que Edward estaba con su nueva prometida Evangeline Crimsonrose que parecía más pendiente de las esculturas que de su prometido, tal vez por indiferencia o porque la joven era tímida.

—Evangeline

—¿Que pasa? Edward

—Quisiera hacerte una pregunta

—¿Cuál?

—¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?

Evangeline abrió sus ojos carmesí por la sorpresa ¿un regalo para ella de su prometido? Debía ser algo sencillo pero a la joven se pareció un lindo gesto por lo que le sonrió haciendo ruborizar a Edward.

—Me gustan las rosas rojas y las margaritas – dijo Evangeline

—Rosas y margaritas, entiendo

—¿Qué clase de regalo me darás?

—Es una sorpresa

A Evangeline ya no le parecía tan desagradable Edward hasta que paso eso. Elizabeth se había llevado a Elyanna para ver las obras de arte juntas y dejo al par de condes solos y estos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

—¿Que te parece todo esto? – pregunto Demian

— Una fiesta de alguien que le gusta los excesos – respondió Ciel

— No me gusta este hotel – comento Demian

— A mi tampoco – comento Ciel

— Sísifo investiga este hotel, es una orden – ordeno Demian

— Ve con él, Sebastian , es una orden – Ordeno Ciel

Ambos mayordomos, arcángel y demonio, se quedaron sorprendidos ¿ir juntos a investigar? Pero si eran de razas enemigas y sus amos lo sabían. Ambos se miraron con hostilidad y no les contestaron a sus amos.

—¿Porque no dicen nada? – pregunto Demian

—¡Hablen! – exigió Ciel

—Yes, my lord

—Yes, my master

Ambos mayordomos se miraron con hostilidad antes de irse, era obvio que no se toleraban y sus respectivos amos se dieron cuenta de esto. En ese mismo momento Edward corrió a zarandear a Ciel por dejar sola a Elizabeth para hablar con otra "chica".

—CIEL! COMO PUEDES DEJAR SOLA A ELIZABETH PARA IR CON OTRAS CHICAS?!

—Edward! ¡Suelta a ese niño ahora! - exclamo Evangeline

—¿Si te das cuenta que soy un chico? – dijo Demian enojado

Edward se dio cuenta que Demian era un chico y Evangeline estaba enojada con él y no quiso más su compañía por lo que se fue y Edward fue tras ella para explicarle todo. Demian seguía enojado. Por otra parte Sebastian y Sísifo investigaron el hotel y era obvio que no se toleraban y solo obedecían las órdenes de sus respectivos amos. Fue en el pasillo cuando se encontraron con Arya y Regulus.

—¿Quién lo diría? Nunca creí ver nefelims – dijo Sebastian

—¿Quienes son ustedes? – pregunto Arya

—Simples mayordomos – contesto Sebastian

—Tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerles - dijo Sísifo

—No tenemos nada que decir – dijo Regulus

—Eso está por verse – contesto Sísifo

En ese momento aparecieron 4 de los libros sagrados: Mío Cid, Nibelungos, Edda y Waldere, las cuales se veían hermosas y deseables con los vestidos de Carrie Buchanan. Sebastian y Sísifo se dieron cuenta que no eran humanas pero se comportaban como si lo fueran.

—Pero señores ¿qué hacen aquí si la fiesta esta allá? – dijo Edda, una pelinegra

—Solo veíamos el hotel – dijo Sebastian

—El hotel tiene que ser limpiado además los huéspedes no les puede gustar que 2 caballeros deambulen por el hotel – dijo Mío Cid, una castaña

—No seremos molestia, madames – dijo Sísifo

—Pero señores, en vez de deambular por el hotel ¿no preferían ir con nosotras? – dijo Nibelungos, una rubia

—¿o nos van a despreciar? – dijo Waldere, una pelirroja

Los mayordomos no pudieron decir mucho cuando se vieron arrastrados por esas hermosas mujeres que no eran humanas devuelta a la fiesta. Mientras Sebastian no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico Nefelims (Regulus), algo le resultaba familiar en él.

La fiesta concurrió normalmente, sin ninguna novedad. Sin embargo, 2 semanas después Arthur Snowden fue asesinado, sus amadas esculturas destruidas y al pobre escultor le habían sacado la mitad del cerebro mientras a James P. March, un magnate hotelero y un noble le habían dado una paliza pero todo era una distracción para no levantar sospecha hacia él.

.

.

.

CALLE FLEET

Tanaka tenía un día libre por lo que siguió a Jung –Suh y a sus hijos a una pastelería en la calle Fleet donde ellos entraron a una tienda de pasteles donde arriba había una barbería. Resulta que Jung – Suh trabajaba en la pastelería de la señora Lovett: una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo recogido en un desordenado peinado, estaba maquillada de manera extraña, usaba guantes negros sin dedos con encajes y usaba vestido color vino con encajes rojos.

—¿Ya repartiste todos los pasteles de carne, Madame butterfly ?– pregunto la señora Lovett

—Si lo hice y le pido que ya no me llame así – contesto Jung – Suh

—No es mi culpa, siempre se me olvida tu nombre

—Me llamo Jung- Suh

—Ya se me olvido por lo que te llamare Madame Butterfly, suena bonito y ahora ve a lavar la ropa

—Si …señora Lovett

Tanaka no pudo contener unas lágrimas al ver a su esposa otra vez pero también se dio cuenta que esa señora Lovett era una abusiva con Jung-Suh y sintió ganas de entrar y llevarse a su familia con él; cuando de repente se dio cuenta que había un hombre detrás de él: aquel hombre era pálido, tenía grandes ojeras, ojos color marrones y cabello negro con un mechón blanco. Ese hombre tenía cara de loco y tenía una navaja de barbero en las manos.

—¿Quien es usted? – pregunto Tanaka

—Sweeney Todd y esta es mi tienda ¿quiere una afeitada o un pastel de carne? – pregunto Sweeney Todd paseando su navaja por la cara de Tanaka

—Pues…yo…

—¡Hola todo el mundo! EL señor Gorey a llegado! – dijo un extraño hombre de vestimenta extraña

—¡Lárgate Gorey! - exclamo Sweeney Todd

—¿Porque? El señor Gorey vino con un baile nuevo!

Mientras Sweeney Todd discutía con el Señor Gorey, Tanaka aprovecho para irse no sin antes que su mirada se cruzara con la de Jung –Suh.


	10. Capitulo 10: madres

Capítulo 10: Madres

Noruega, 889

En una cueva en un frío bosque, una ángel embarazada estaba a punto de dar a luz, la ángel estaba entrando en labor de parto por lo que se metió a una cueva a dar a luz a su hijo, un hijo que había concedido con un demonio. Que ella fuera un ángel no significaba que no tuviera dolores del parto como todas las mujeres. Nadie la escucho gritar y menos escucharon el llanto del bebé recién nacido, un niño con el cabello de su madre y los ojos de su padre. Lo que había nacido era un hibrido entre ángel y demonio, un nefelim, alguien que jamás encajaría en el cielo o en el infierno, era algo muy triste.

—Hola bebé – dijo Pandora

El bebé abrió sus ojos carmesí y comenzó a reír, la nueva madre abrazo al bebé y lloró por él. No sabía qué hacer con él y eso que estuvo a punto de contárselo al padre ¿pero en que podría ayudarla un demonio? Después de amamantar a su bebé, salió de la cueva y camino sin rumbo fijo con su bebé que a diferencia de los bebés humanos podía ver y recordaría el rostro de su madre. Mientras caminaba por la fría Noruega, se encontró con Kore otra arcángel de alto rango que traía en sus brazos a una bebé con ojos violeta.

—¿Kore? ¿Eres tú? – pregunto Pandora

—Por favor! No me mires! – suplico Kore

—Tranquila, no te voy a juzgar – dijo Pandora tomándola del brazo – tambien soy madre de un nefelim

Kore lloro y le conto sobre cómo había concedido a esta bebé. Resulta que Kore había hecho una apuesta con un demonio que no paraba de molestarla, sin embargo, la que perdio la apuesta fue Kore y tuvo que darle un hijo al demonio pero el bebé resulto ser niña y el demonio enfureció ya que Kore se negó a darle a la bebé.

—Jamás le entregaré a esta bebé, pero no puedo tenerla conmigo ¿ y cual es tu historia?

—Fui amante de un demonio

—¿Como? ¡Pero tú eres una arcángel!

—Es una larga historia pero ¿Cómo llamaste a tu hija?

—Se llama Arya ¿y cómo se llama el tuyo?

—Se llama Regulus

Ambas arcángeles caminaron por los caminos de Noruega, Pandora iba muy callada y Kore lo noto, ella sabía que le habían cortado las alas y tuvo que esperar 100 años a que volvieran a crecer, ella debía estar vulnerable razón por la que fue amante de ese demonio y había tenido a su hijo, sin embargo, tenía que decirle quien le había hecho ese daño tan grande.

—Sé quién te corto las alas

—¿Que?

—Fue Ángela, ella está loca de celos de ti, por eso lo hizo

—Ángela, ya me encargare de ella cuando vuelva

—¿Quienes son ustedes 2? – dijo una tercera voz femenina

Ante las arcángeles estaba una mujer hermosa a caballo: era rubia, tenía ojos azules, su rubia cabellera estaba trenzada y estaba adornada con acero; vestía como un hombre o en su caso una condesa. Las arcángeles no se dejaron intimidar por su mirada dura algo que la misteriosa mujer rubia admiro pero ellas eran intrusas en sus tierras y quería saber quiénes eran ellas.

—¡Respondan! ¿Quiénes son? – dijo la mujer

—Solo unas madres, Soy Pandora y ella es Kore

—Soy Lagertha, señora de estas tierras

—No lo sabíamos – dijo Kore

—Ahora lo saben

Lagertha llevo a las arcángeles a su granja y las tomo como esclavas ya que no tenían a donde ir. Las ángeles se quedaron por 5 meses y después desaparecieron dejando a sus bebés. Lagertha, la condesa de la zona había entendido la indirecta, aquellas bellas mujeres querían que Lagertha se hiciera cargo de los bebés por lo que ella y su esposo Ragnar cuidarían de esos bebés.

FIN DE FLASH BACK.

Pandora miraba por la ventana mientras le contaba todo esto a su hermano Sísifo, el cual no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su hermana menor había tenido un hijo con ese despreciable demonio y también tenía un sobrino nefelims, la idea no le gustaba pero menos le gustaba la idea de que Kore fuera madre de una nefelims.

—¿Porque…me cuentas esto? - pregunto Sísifo

—Debes saber sobre tu sobrino

—Y de la hija de Kore, verdad?

—Si, tú la querías mucho creí que debías saberlo

—Entiendo …será mejor que vayas con tu señorita, tiene lecciones de piano ahora

—No me has dicho nada sobre Regulus

—¡ve ahora!

A Pandora no le importo que Sísifo le gritara sino que la juzgara, ella era la madre de Regulus y eso ni él ni nadie lo iba a cambiar.

Pandora miraba por la ventana mientras le contaba todo esto a su hermano Sísifo, el cual no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su hermana menor había tenido un hijo con ese despreciable demonio y también tenía un sobrino nefelims, la idea no le gustaba pero menos le gustaba la idea de que Kore fuera madre de una nefelims.

—¿Porque…me cuentas esto? - pregunto Sísifo

—Debes saber sobre tu sobrino

—Y de la hija de Kore, verdad?

—Si, tú la querías mucho creí que debías saberlo

—Entiendo …será mejor que vayas con tu señorita, tiene lecciones de piano ahora

—No me has dicho nada sobre Regulus

—¡ve ahora!

A Pandora no le importo que Sísifo le gritara sino que la juzgara, ella era la madre de Regulus y eso ni él ni nadie lo iba a cambiar.

HOTEL DOGMA

Los libros sagrados no querían quedarse atrás en los asesinatos de los 10 mandamientos, ellas querían ayudar a su amado con los pecadores que violaban los sagrados 10 mandamientos por lo que secuestraron del mismo hotel a una sirvienta de una baronesa muy rica, la sirvienta odiaba a su señora y ambicionaba las joyas y vestidos de la baronesa por lo que aquella sirvienta había violado el mandamiento de "No codiciaras bienes ajenos", el hotel Dogma estaba lleno de pasadizos y puertas secretas por lo que le fue muy fácil a Nibelungos y Odisea secuestrarla mientras la sirvienta se probaba el vestido favorito de su señora. Las libros sagrados habían llevado a la sirvienta al cuarto oscuro. Donde James P. March juzgaba a los pecadores.

—¡P-por favor! ¡Déjenme ir! ¡No he hecho nada malo! ¡Soy inocente!

—¿Inocente? No lo creo – dijo Waldere

—¿Admites haber violado el sagrado mandamiento de no desearas bienes ajenos? – dijo Ilíada

—¡¿Qué tontería es esta?! ¡¿Son acaso fanáticas religiosas?! – dijo la sirvienta

—¡SOLO RESPONDE! – grito Mío Cid

—Solo diré….que soy cuidadosa con lo que hago

—¿Entonces lo admites? – pregunto Eneida

—¡No admito nada!

—He escuchado y visto lo suficiente, por eso condeno a esta mujer envidiosa a perder los dedos y la vida – dijo Ilíada

—¡¿Que?!

Amduat y Thoth ahorcaron a la sirvienta mientras Púnica le arrancaba los dedos, la joven sirvienta que no pasaba de los 22 años murió cuando ellas le destrozaron el cuello. Pero antes que Ilíada pusiera los dedos de la pecadora en una cajita de cristal, apareció James P. March el cual estaba furioso y comenzó a golpearlas con su bastón.

—¡¿COMO SEAN ATREVIDO A HACERLO?! – grito James P. March golpeándolas

—Por favor perdónanos – suplico Edda

—¡PERRAS! ¡INSENSATAS! YO LAS RECOGÍ! LAS CUIDE CUANDO NADIE LAS QUIZO! ¡Y SE METEN CON MI ARTE! MALDITAS HOMUNCULOS!

—¡No somos del todo homúnculos! …somos mitad humanas – dijo Ilíada con la cara roja por los golpes

Las palabras de la pelirroja parecieron calmar a James P. March, se acercó a Ilíada y la tomo del cuello casi estrangulándola.

—Es verdad, ustedes son la cruza entre humanos y homúnculos, lo recuerdo bien

—Qué bueno que no lo hayas olvidado

—Lo único atractivo de ustedes es que son hermosas y no envejecen pero si vuelven a meterse con mis objetivos, las mato

—Yes, my beloved

James P. March soltó a Ilíada, la beso en la boca y la dejo poner los dedos de la sirvienta en la cajita de cristal que decía "No codiciaras bienes ajenos", James P. March llamo a gritos a Regulus y a Arya, y les ordeno llevar el cuerpo a la cocina para darles la carne a los huéspedes molestos. Regulus y Arya llevaron el cuerpo de la sirvienta lo más discretamente hacia la cocina donde esperaba un shinigami con pelo corto y desordenado de color negro algo azulado, Wade Lynch quien usando su guadaña cosecho el alma de la sirvienta para después mirar a los nefelims.

—¿Que miran? – dijo Wade

—Nada - respondió Arya

—¡Pues no me miren tanto no tengo monos en la cara!

—Estamos sorprendidos por volver a ver un shinigami – dijo Regulus

—Pues no se sorprendan mucho, en este hotel de la muerte verán muchos – dijo Wade

—Ok

—Ya me voy y no se les ocurra comerse ninguna alma o se las haré vomitar

—Descuida no lo aremos – dijo Arya

A Wade no le interesaba lo que harían con el cuerpo pero le parecía macabro darle de comer carne humana a la gente, aunque en su época de soldado hizo cosas peores para sobrevivir. Wade Lynch salió del hotel como si nada y en el camino encendió cigarrillo y casi se atraganta con el cuándo apareció Grell.

—¿A que debo el deshonor de tu visita, Grell? – exclamo Wade

—Vine a vigilarte, Wade Lynch

—¡Déjame en paz!

—Oye no seas así conmigo, vine a ver que no te metas en problemas

—William te envió, verdad?

—Si, está preocupado de que estés holgazaneando

—O tal vez quería deshacerse de ti – dijo Wade con una sonrisa

—Cállate! Will –chan no es así!

—Como sea, mira, hay un gorila gigante en el Big Ben

—¿Un gorila gigante? ¿Donde?

Grell tardo un momento en darse cuenta que Wade le había tomado el pelo y se enojó por lo que fue tras él y comenzó a reclamarle pero Wade no le hacía caso hasta que se encontraron con un grupo de 6 individuos, hombres y mujeres, con el pelo teñido de colores y vestimenta extraña pero extravagante aparecieron, eran: Sinone, Setta, Arba, Robin, Fira e Ivar. La familia Gorey.

—Mira Grell, no sé porque me recuerdan a ti

—¡Pero que grosero!

—Bienvenidos a ver nuestro arte – dijo Setta

—¿Son artistas? – pregunto Grell

—Eso explica muchas cosas – agrego Wade

—¿Los shinigamis se perdieron~? – pregunto Sinone

—¿Como sabes eso?

—Si ojos verde amarillento posees, Shinigamis tienes que ser –dijo Arba

—Son 2 hombres shinigamis – dijo Fira

—¡Nada de hombre!¡ Yo soy una dama! – exclamo Grell

—¡Mentira! ¡Eres un tipo raro! – dijo Ivar

—Estoy de acuerdo con el – río Wade

—¡LOS VOOY A MATAAAAR~~~! – exclamo Grell levantando su motosierra

—No! Idiota! No están en la lista de la muerte! – dijo Wade deteniendo a Grell

—No me importa! Y suéltame!

Grell intento que Wade lo soltara pero solo fueron la diversión de la familia Gorey, quienes se reían de ellos.

.

.

.

Mientras la familia Gorey molestaba a Wade y Grell. Jung-Suh, la revivida esposa de Tanaka, junto a su hijo Ryuho iban a entregar el último pastel de carne de la señora Lovett a la funeraria de Undertaker cuando la mujer toco la puerta apareció Undertaker que arrastro a Jung-Suh adentro de la funeraria, fue tan fuerte a la mujer se le cayó el pastel, Ryuho intento proteger a su madre pero Undertaker lo encerró en un ataúd.

—¡OYE! ¡Déjame salir! ¡No toques a mi madre! – exclamo Ryuho desde el ataúd

—Qu-que quiere? – pregunto Jung-Suh

—Saber cómo reviviste – dijo Undertaker, ofreciéndole una galleta en forma de hueso

—No sé de qué me habla

—Claro que sí, estuviste muerta

—No es verdad

—Claro que sí, yo lo sé, coseche tu alma y las de tus hijos – dijo Undertaker dejando ver uno de sus ojos de shinigamis

—N-no diga tonterías

—Así que no lo sabes~, verdad~?

—No – dijo Jung-Suh con firmeza

—Entonces tendré que examinarte

Undertaker tumbo a Jung-Suh en la mesa de embalsamamiento y le abrió la parte superior de su hanbok, a pesar que la mujer haya puesto resistencia. Undertaker noto que la mujer tenía cicatrices que indicaban que habían remplazado sus órganos. Cuando Undertaker iba a examinar más apareció el señor Gorey: un hombre de complexión atlética, su largo cabello estaba teñido de naranjo, vestía de manera extravagante, tenía una pica rojo, un diamante azul, un trébol verde y un corazón amarillo tatuado debajo del ojo derecho; y usaba un sombrero de copa digno de ser el del sombrerero loco. El señor Gorey señalo a Jung-Suh y sonrió como un zorro.

—Gorey – susurro Jung-Suh

—Tú, lárgate de aquí - dijo el señor Gorey a Jung-Suh

—S-si

Jung-Suh obedeció lo que el señor Gorey había ordenado: se puso la chaquetilla de su hanbok y saco a su hijo del ataúd, el cual se sorprendió al ver al Señor Gorey pero aun así madre e hijo salieron de la funeraria de Undertaker. Dejando a Undertaker solo con el Señor Gorey.

—El señor Gorey está molesto ¿Por qué te metes en las cosas del Señor Gorey?

—¿Tú los reviviste?

—Si, fue el señor Gorey

—Dime como lo hiciste

—Nop

—¡¿Como que no?!

—El señor Gorey solo le cuenta sus secretos a sus socios

—Entonces seamos socios

—Muy bien, serás el socio del señor Gorey, Shinigami

El señor Gorey y Undertaker estrecharon las manos y así comenzaron una alianza entre el señor Gorey y Undertaker.

.

.

.

Mansión Broderick

Elyanna leía un libro mientras Demian miraba por la ventana como sus hermanitos Jared y June jugaban en los enormes jardines de la mansión, como los envidiaba, desde que se enteró sobre lo de sus padres que comenzó a sentirse diferente a otros niños, se había dado cuenta que era un bastardo pero no permitiría que Jared y June supieran su origen. Elyanna noto que su prometido estaba pensativo y se preocupó por él.

—¿Pasa algo Demian?

—Nada

—¿Como que nada? Pareces muy pensativo

—Solo pienso en Jared y June, que jamás se enteren de nuestro origen

—Deberán saberlo algún día

—No…. Si va haber un bastardo en la familia Broderick, seré yo

Elyanna dejo el libro que estaba leyendo y se acercó a Demian para abrazarlo y besarlo, a ella no le interesaba el pasado o las circunstancias en las que nació Demian, a ella solo le importaban la felicidad de ambos.

—Sabes que no me importa eso, solo me importas tu

—Eres muy buena conmigo, eso prueba que no me equivoque al escogerte como mi prometida

—Ni yo al aceptar

En eso apareció Sísifo para decirles que habían llamado de Scotland Yard de que el asesino de los 10 mandamientos se había cobrado una nueva víctima, por lo que fueron al lugar de los hechos donde se encontraron con Ciel y su mayordomo. Cuando Sísifo vio a Sebastian lo miro como si fuera basura. En cuanto al cuerpo era la de una mujer de 22 años, le habían cortado un brazo y una pierna, los dedos de su mano y traía puesto un elegante vestido debajo de un traje de sirvienta.

—Esto es macabro – comento Elyanna apartando la vista

—Tendrá relación con los asesinatos de los 10 mandamientos? – pregunto Demian

—Debe tenerlo, estoy casi seguro – dijo Ciel

—Pandora, según tú, ¿cuál mandamiento es este? – pregunto Elyanna

—Debe ser no codiciaras bienes ajenos – dijo Pandora

—Hay muchas mansiones y hoteles de donde esta sirvienta pudo haber trabajado - dijo Sísifo

—¿Como sabes eso? – pregunto Sebastian

—El vestido es muy fino, la dueña debe tener dinero – dijo Demian

—Casas finas y hoteles la lista es larga –dijo Elyanna

Ciel ordenó a Sebastian investigar sobre alguna sirvienta perdida, el resultado los llevo al hotel Dogma, donde había una baronesa furiosa de haber perdido a su vestido favorito y a su sirvienta personal. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando supo que su sirvienta estaba muerta y que le habían puesto su vestido al cadáver de la sirvienta, fue tanta su impresión que se desmayó. Por su parte Patrick Abberline , el hermano menor de Fred Abberline, le fue suficiente el hecho de que James P. March fuera el dueño del hotel para arrestarlo pero no había pruebas suficientes para arrestarlo, aparte que James tenía un buen abogado, tuvieron que soltarlo a las pocas horas. Patrick Abberline quedo en ridículo y su hermano Mayor y de Randall lo regañaron como a un niño. James se había salido con la suya.


	11. Capitulo 11: James P March

Capítulo 11: James P. March

En su hotel, James era el rey y la muerte, entre toda la gente que visitaba su magnífico hotel, el desidia si vivían o morían, era como ser dios, un dios de la vida y la muerte; tenia 10 bellas amantes que obedecían ciegamente todas sus órdenes y uno de sus regalos de amor hacia él era una nueva mascota y material de tortura. Un shinigami que habían capturado los libros sagrados pero no era cualquier shinigami, era nada más y nada menos que William T. Spears el cual estaba encadenado como si de un esclavo romano se tratase. William había sido capturado por los libros sagrados cuando William estaba cosechando un alma en el hotel Dogma.

—¡Oh vamos! Mi amigo, sonríe un poco – dijo James P. March

—¡No soy tu amigo! – exclamo William

—No tienes por qué gritar, no te haré daño

—¡¿Que rayos quieres de mí?!

—Eres solo decoración como una mascota

—¡¿mascota?!

—Si ahora cállate

—No me quedare aquí mucho tiempo – dijo William

—Eso está por verse ahora debo trabajar en mi obra magna

James P. March le ofreció un cigarrillo a William pero este lo rechazó tajantemente volviéndole a decir que no se quedaría por mucho tiempo. James solo sonrió y fue a seguir su obra maestra; el siguiente mandamiento era no darás falso testimonio y para eso habían escogido 5 periodistas de un diario sensacionalista y James junto a sus libros sagrados le arrancaron las lenguas y las lenguas fueron guardadas en la cajita de cristal correspondiente pero James P. March no se detuvo hay, no pasó mucho tiempo antes en que James P. March volviera a matar esta vez a un sacerdote muy famoso y corrupto que hablaba y hablaba sobre Dios cuando en verdad era corrupto que no cumplía sus obligaciones como sacerdote y pronunciaba el nombre de Dios en vano, por lo que James le arranco el estómago y dejo su cuerpo tirado a la puertas de la iglesia el magnate hotelero no dudo en contarle todo esto a William.

—¡Estas enfermo! – exclamo William

—¿Eso crees? Ja,ja! Sabes me recuerdas a mi padre, él siempre me juzgaba por cosas como matar gatos e intimidar a otros niños

—¿Que pretender hacer conmigo?

—¿Como se mata a un shinigami?

—¿Crees que te lo voy a decir?

—No importa, me divertiré averiguando

James P. March se rio de William y se fue a hacer su trabajo dejando al shinigami solo en esa gran habitación llena de lujos como si se olvidara de él, como si ahora fuera una cosa insignificante que había perdido el interés en él.

.

.

.

Iglesia saint. George

El cuerpo del sacerdote corrupto estaba sobre las escaleras y con claros signos de que arrancaron el estómago estando vivo, eso explicaba su expresión de terror y dolor al punto que los policías tuvieron que cubrirlo con una manta para que no perturbara a los 3 niños y mientras Fred Abberline vomitaba y su hermano Patrick estaba con él. Los 2 condes y la condesa el ordenaron a sus sirvientes buscar evidencia que los policías hubieran pasado por alto

.

—Ya solo quedan 2 mandamientos, está muy por delante de nosotros – dijo Demian

—A este paso se saldrá con la suya – dijo Elyanna

—No digan eso! No se den por vencido tan rápido – dijo Ciel

—Conde Phantomhive, no sabemos a quién atacara puede ser cualquiera – dijo Elyanna

—Esa es una gran desventaja – agrego Demian

—No pienso fallarle a la reina – dijo Ciel

—Ni yo tampoco

En ese momento Sebastian apareció con un pañuelo con las iniciales J.P.M, Sísifo había encontrado cabello humano en el anillo de oro del sacerdote y Pandora un pedazo de seda de un traje.

—J.P.M. puede ser James P. March – dijo Demian

—No lo dudo – dijo Ciel

—Pero necesitamos más pruebas que estas – dijo Elyanna

—Tal vez yo pueda ayudar – dijo una voz familiar para Ciel

Delante de ellos apareció Undertaker asustando a Demian y a Elyanna pero no a Ciel, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a él. Resulta que Undertaker estaba muy interesado en los asesinatos de los 10 mandamientos y quiso ayudar.

—¿Quien es él? – pregunto Elyanna

—Le decimos Undertaker - dijo Ciel

—¿Undertaker? – pregunto Demian arqueando una ceja

—Supe de los 10 mandamientos, todo el mundo habla de ellos – dijo Undertaker

—¿Tu sabes algo? – pregunto Ciel

—Algo, algo. Tal vez

—¡Pues dilo!

—La persona que hace esto tiene ayuda femenina – dijo Undertaker

—¿Ayuda Femenina?

—Y una fuerte

Nadie entendió nada ni mucho menos los 3 niños pero aun asi tenían un sospechoso y ese era James P. March y sus libros sagrados que como habían comprobado Sebastian y Sísifo eran muy fuertes para ser simples mujeres.

.

.

.

DEPARTAMENTO DE ASUNTOS GENERALES

La desaparición de William T. Spears no pasó desapercibida por lo que un grupo de shinigamis conformado por: Eric Slingby, Alan Humphries, Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox, Rick Yandell, Wade Lynch, Jordan Dormer y el trio femenino conformado por Allison, Sasha y April. Para hablar sobre William T. Spears que llevaba 5 días desaparecido.

—Mi Will-CHAN está desaparecido! Hay que encontrarlo! – chillo Grell

—¡No grites! Casi me destrozas los oídos! – se quejó Rick

—Esto es extraño, el jefe siempre es responsable – dijo Jordan

—¡CLARO que lo es! Mi Will-chan es muy responsable! – exclamo Grell

—Te dije que no me grites en los oídos! – exclamo Rick golpeando en la cabeza a Grell

—Pienso que a William –sempai le paso algo, el jamás dejaría tanto trabajo incompleto – dijo Ronald

—Estoy de acuerdo con Ronald, estoy casi segura que algo le paso a William –sempai – dijo Allison

—¿En-en serio? – Ronald estaba rojo como manzana

—Claro que le paso algo, eso es obvio – dijo Sasha

—¿Y que haremos? – pregunto April

—Ir por el trasero de William – respondió Wade

— Más respeto con mi Will-Chan! – exclamo Grell

El grupo de Shinigamis fueron al mundo humano para buscar a William, pidieron un tiempo libre así que pudieron ir a la búsqueda del serio Shinigami.

.

.

.

Por otro lado, James P. March se había convertido en un ermitaño en su propio hotel: no salía de su habitación y bebía como cosaco; y algunas veces hablaba con William o con sus libros sagrados pero la razón de su comportamiento era que sentía todo llegaba a su fin.

—¿Que pasa, mi amado? – pregunto Ilíada dándole un masaje

—Estoy cansado, mi fuego se apaga – contesto James

— Puedo hacer algo – pregunto la pelirroja

—Los 10 mandamientos llegan a su fin, debo estar algo deprimido

—Puede ser

—Eres un psicópata – dijo William

—Y tu mi mascota

Poco tiempo después fue al hotel Dogma uno de los pocos amigos que James P. March tenía y que no era un psicópata, su nombre era Jonathan Kirk y era el abogado de James P. March. Él había ido al hotel Dogma para hablar con James. Cuando James P. March vio a su amigo este se levantó a saludarlo.

—¡Mi amigo Jonathan! Como estas?

—Estoy bien pero no vine por eso

—¿Y a que viniste?

—Me preocupas por tu comportamiento, no sales, bebes demasiado y ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste?

—Soy una estrella que se extingue encontré algo que me lleno y ahora eso se está terminando

—¿No te basta 10 mujeres?

—No hablo de mujeres

James P. March se levantó de su asiento y camino por su penthouse mientras Jonathan Kirk iba tras él y cuál fue la sorpresa del abogado cuando vio a ese hombre de extraños ojos verdes/amarillos que estaba encadenado (William) pero el abogado Kirk no se imaginaba que aquel hombre era un shinigami, el no creía en ellos, pero era un hombre encadenado y eso era secuestro.

—¡James! ¡¿estás loco?! ¡puedes ir a la cárcel por esto! – exclamo Jonathan Kirk

—Sácame de aquí – dijo William

—Apropósito, Jonathan, ¿aun sigues escribiéndole cartas de amor a Lady Wilson a pesar de ser una mujer casada?

—La amo y tú lo sabes

—Pero ella es casada y parece no corresponder a tus sentimientos

—¡Cállate! ¡No quiero oírte!...además, nada de lo que digas te liberara de esto, te denunciare

—9° mandamiento, no desearas a la mujer de tu prójimo

—¿Que?

Jonathan Kirk volteo y vio a su amigo, James P. March, con un hacha y antes que el joven abogado pudiera reaccionar, James le dio 33 hachazos matándolo al instante luego castro el cadáver y puso los genitales de su mejor y único amigo en una cajita de cristal que decía "no desearas a la mujer de tu prójimo" una vez más se sentía vivo.

—Necesitaba esto – dijo James P. March

—Mataste a tu amigo – dijo William

—Cierra la boca

Los libros sagrados se rieron de William hasta se burlaron de él desatando la molestia de William pero él no podía hacer nada, estaba bien encadenado y le habían quitado su Death Scythe.

.

.

.

10 minutos después

Ciel, Demian y Elyanna fueron al hotel Dogma para interrogar a James P. March y si era necesario llevarlo ante la reina, sin embargo, paso algo inusual. A las puertas del hotel 2 de los libros sagrados, Thoth y Edda, los esperaban con sonrisas iguales a las de su amo.

—Buenas tardes, jóvenes condes – dijo Thoth

—Los estábamos esperando – dijo Edda

—¡Sin trucos mujeres! ¿Donde esta March? – dijo Ciel

—Que niño tan grosero, deberías ser más amable – dijo Edda

—¿James March se entregara? Me cuesta creer eso – dijo Demian

—Pues créelo niño, nuestro amado quiere verlos – dijo Thoth

—Pues nosotros también queremos verlo – dijo Elyanna

Pero cuando los 3 niños se disponían a entrar al hotel, las mujeres homúnculos los detuvieron obstaculizándoles el paso.

—¡¿Ahora qué?! – se quejó Elyanna

—Sin sus sirvientes – dijo Edda

—¿Que? ¡Eso jamás! – exclamo Ciel

—No es una petición – dijo Thoth

—Está bien – Demian mira a su mayordomo – Sísifo quédate aquí

—Tú también Pandora

—Sebastian, quédate

Las mujeres homúnculos llevaron a los 3 condes al último piso donde James los esperaba. Cuando llegaron James P. March estaba de espaldas. Mientras se acercaban a él vieron las cajitas de cristal donde estaban los órganos que fueron extraídos por el asesino de los 10 mandamientos. James P. March seguía de espaldas.

—Pensaran que me vencieron pero en realidad yo gane – dijo James March

—No lo creo, te has entregado – dijo Elyanna

—¿Entregarme? No, en realidad ustedes son espectadores

—¿Espectadores? ¿De qué? - pregunto Demian

—De mi obra magna ¡los 10 mandamientos!

—¡Ya basta! ¡Esto termino James March! ¡Te llevaremos ante la reina! – exclamo Ciel

—¿Se acabó? Estas equivocado, es solo el comienzo de algo maravilloso

James P. March se volteó y los niños pudieron ver con horror que el hombre se había desollado el mismo la cara y puesto su cara en la cajita de cristal que decía: "no mataras". Los 3 niños estaban aterrados ya que James P. March se había vuelto loco y había decidido ser parte de los 10 mandamientos siendo su propio víctima.

—¿Que les pasa? ¿Porque no dicen nada? Hablen mocosos!

—Estas enfermo – dijo Demian

—No niño estúpido ¡soy parte del arte!

—Eres un loco – dijo Elyanna

—No, soy un artista, díganme ¿aun quieren que su reina me vea?

—Si, y vea lo loco que estas – dijo Ciel

James P. March se rio a carcajadas pero no por mucho tiempo ya que Ilíada lo apuñalo en el corazón matándolo al instante. El acto de la pelirroja sorprendió a los 3 niños y a los demás libros sagrados.

—Eso fue rápido – dijo Ilíada

—Ilíada ¿Qué has hecho? – dijo Púnica

—Terminar con los 10 mandamientos como quería James

— Pero lo mataste – dijo Odisea

—Corrección hermana mía, nos libere de su toxico amor y ahora somos libres, y lo tenemos todo

—¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Waldere

—Somos libres y con dinero, solo queda liberarnos de esos niños mimados

Los libros sagrados miraron con malicia a los 3 condes y se acercaron peligrosamente a ellos pero cuando estuvieron a punto de tocarlos aparecieron Sebastian, Sísifo y Pandora para enfrentarse a los libros sagrados y defender a sus amos. Los libros sagrados atacaron a los sirvientes y comenzó a una batalla que alguno de los 2 bandos: el demonio y los arcángeles o las homúnculos podrían perder.

Mientras tanto William escuchaba toda la pelea desde la habitación donde James lo encerró. De repente aparecieron Arya y Regulus quienes traían su Death Scythe y la llave de sus cadenas; William reconoció rápidamente a los jóvenes como nefelims, seres mitad demonio y mitad ángel, que siempre molestaban a los shinigamis buscando aprobación pero esto solo lo liberaron.

—¿Porque hacen esto? – pregunto William

—Porque no pienso trabajar para esas cosas – dijo Arya

—Además James P. March está muerto, no le debemos nada a esas brujas – dijo Regulus

—¿Solo por eso?

—Además nos agradan los shinigamis – dijo Arya

—Acaba con esas brujas – dijo Regulus

—Eso haré

Cuando William recupero su Death Scythe y lo primero que hizo fue recolectar el alma de Jonathan Kirk y luego fue a la habitación principal para enfrentarse a los libros sagrados pero cuando entro a la habitación vio que no era el único shinigami que estaba en la habitación estaba Grell, Ronald, Rick, Jordan, Wade, Sasha, Allison y April con sus respectivas Death scythes. Cuando Grell vio a William con la camisa abierta comenzó a babear.

—WILL-CHAN! Te vez tan sexy! – dijo Grell rodeado de corazones

—Francamente … - dijo William algo incomodo

—Will te venimos a salvar así que agrádeselo – dijo Wade

Allison miro a Ciel, a Elyanna y a Demian. Con su mirada les decía que ellos se encargarían de los libros sagrados.

—Váyanse! Nosotros nos aremos cargo de estas arpías – dijo Allison

—Si – dijo Elyanna

Los 2 condes y la condesa salieron del hotel junto a sus mayordomos y sirvienta, sin embargo, Edda y Eneida intentaron impedirles el paso pero Allison las saco de ahí con su Death Scythe.

La pelea entre los Shinigamis y los libros sagrados no duro mucho ya que cuando eran cortadas por una Death Scythe estas dejaban de moverse ya que al ser mitad humanas perdían su alma y se volvían muñecas. Todas las libros sagrados fueron eliminadas excepto Ilíada que había escapado.

El informe que Ciel, Demian y Elyanna habían dado a la reina era que James P. March era el asesino de los 10 mandamientos y que se había suicidado al igual que sus cómplices y amantes, la reina quedo satisfecha con el informe.

En cuanto al Hotel Dogma fue vendido a un magnate belga muy rico y siguió funcionando a pesar que los 3 condes intentaron cerrarlo pero sin éxito.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Regulus y Arya se habían quedado otra vez solos y sin trabajo. Pandora sabía esto y fue a buscarlos encontrándolos en Piccadilly Circus, sentados como si no supieran que hacer con sus vidas ahora que el psicópata de James P. March estaba muerto. Cuando Regulus vio a su madre sonrió fríamente.

—Regulus

—Hola Madre

—Los dejare hablar solos – dijo Arya

—No Arya, quiero que tu también escuches

—¿Qué pasa? Mamá

—Quiero que vengan a trabajar a la mansión Broderick

—¿Porque? – pregunto Arya

—No he sido la mejor madre de todas y quiero cuidarte Regulus y a ti también Arya por la amistad que tuve con tu madre

Regulus se acercó a su madre y la beso en la frente para después sonrírle.

—No te preocupes, se cómo cuidarme solo, tranquila mamá

—Pero….

—Si te necesito iré contigo ahora no

Regulus y Arya se fueron mientras Pandora estaba pensativa. Como iba a arreglar las cosas con su hijo.


	12. Capitulo 12: corte rte 1

La corte de los fantasmas. PARTE 1

Shropshire, Inglaterra

Los rumores de fantasmas no eran novedad en la zona y más en el castillo Ludlow, que la reina tenía planeado convertirlo en un museo ya que albergaba mucha historia de su país y esperaba que la buena gente de Inglaterra desfrutara esa historia pero había un problema y ese era que cada vez que los arquitectos y constructores trabajaban en reconstruir el castillo, pasaban cosas sobrenaturales y al parecer eran fantasmas por lo que los trabajadores huyeron despavoridos. Razón por la que las reconstrucciones estaban detenidas. Esto tenía muy preocupada a la reina por lo que envió a Ciel, Demian y Elyanna a la región de Ludlow, Shropshire, para ver qué pasaba; con ellos iba Sebastian, Sísifo y Pandora, también con ellos iban Bard, Finny y Mey-Rin ya que Ciel los trajo para que no destruyan la mansión en su ausencia.

Bard estaba fascinado de volver a ver a Pandora, Finny miraba el paisaje y Mey-Rin pensaba que Sísifo era tan guapo como Sebastian. Mientras los 3 condes hablaban sobre el nuevo caso.

—Esto es una tontería, ir a buscar fantasmas, los fantasmas no existen – dijo Ciel algo irritado

—Me parece interesante – comento Demian

—Demian ¿no sabía que creías en fantasmas? - pregunto Elyanna

—No lo afirmo ni lo niego pero si existen demonios y arcángeles ¿Por qué no fantasmas? – dijo Demian

—¿Sabes? Conde Broderick, creo que no encontraremos nada en el castillo Ludlow – dijo Ciel

—Tal vez nos encontremos con inquilinos en el castillo – dijo Elyanna con una sonrisa

La sonrisa de Elyanna hizo que Ciel se ruborizara y bajara la vista, no entendía como ella tenía el poder para hacerle inclinar la cabeza, sin embargo, le gustaba.

—¿Tu que sabes de los fantasmas? – pregunto Ciel a Sebastian

—Son almas no cosechadas por shinigamis o que no estaban listas para morir – contesto Sebastian

—Qué triste – dijo Pandora

—Aun así no creo en fantasmas – recalco Ciel

El tema siguió entre los 3 condes y sus sirvientes. Mientras tanto los tres sirvientes de la mansión Phantomhive hablaban sobre un montón de cosas pero Bard comenzó a hablar sobre Pandora.

—¿Vieron como ella me miro? – pregunto Bard rodeado de estrellitas

—¿De quien hablas? – pregunto Mey-Rin

—De Pandora, la sirvienta de Lady Popplewell. Creo que le gusto

—Pero apenas se conocen – le recordó Mey-Rin

—Me gusta y creo que yo le gusto

—¿Como sabes eso?

—Solo lo sé, es intuición masculina

—Como digas

Mey-Rin no estaba muy segura de las palabras de Bard y pensaba que lo iba a estropear todo con el ama de llaves de la mansión Broderick, de repente la sirvienta de la mansión Phantomhive noto que Finny parecía asustado.

—¿Que pasa Finny? – pregunto Mey-Rin

—Me dijeron que en el castillo de Ludlow hay fantasmas y muchos – dijo Finny muy asustado

—¿Fan-fantasmas? – dijo Mey-Rin asustada

—Si, dicen que ese castillo esta embrujado y que está lleno de fantasmas….tengo miedo – dijo Finny temblando

—Tranquilícense, los fantasmas no existen….ahora que lo pienso ¿y si Pandora le dan miedo los fantasmas? Podría defenderla – dijo Bard solo imaginando la escena

—Deja de pensar en eso – le aconsejo Mey-Rin

Mientras Bard soñaba con ser el "héroe" de Pandora. Llegaron al castillo Ludlow y este estaba con claros indicios de que las obras de remodelación estaban detenidas y en la puerta del castillo estaba el señor Gorey quien sonreía como una hiena. Demian ya lo conocía pero Ciel y Elyanna no.

—El señor Gorey les da la bienvenida – dijo el señor Gorey

—¿Quién eres? – pregunto Ciel

—Soy el señor Gorey, ya lo dije

—¿Y que quieres señor Gorey? No tenemos tiempo para lo que sea que haces – dijo Elyanna

—El señor Gorey es el mayordomo de este castillo

—¿Que? No digas tonterías y vete – dijo Demian

—El rey ya sabe que están aquí – dijo el Señor Gorey

—¿Cual rey? – pregunto Sísifo

—El rey Edward V, y es él, el señor Gorey no miente

—¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Lleva 400 años muerto! – dijo Bard

—Cállate y sigue al señor Gorey

Bard se enojó por lo que dijo el señor Gorey pero a este no le importo por como sonreía. El extravagante señor Gorey los guío hacia un gran salón mientras Bard intentaba fulminarlo con la mirada. El salón era enorme y al fondo del salón había 2 tronos de roble tallados; de repente aparecieron de la nada 2 muchachitos sentados en los tronos, los chicos debían tener 13 y 9 años: el de 13 años tenía el cabello largo y rubio, y sus ojos eran azul brillante; vestía un traje verde oscuro con un cuello de encaje y un cinturón verde claro. Mientras el de 9 años tenía cabello corto y rubio, y ojos azules; vestía un traje rayas amarillas y anaranjadas adornada con encaje blanco alrededor del cuello y mangas y pantalones naranjas adornados con lazos amarillos. También llevaba una gorra naranja, calcetines blancos y zapatos marrones con cordones, y llevaba un cráneo entre las manos.

Al aparecer estos 2 niños de la nada también aparecieron un gran número de hombres y mujeres con vestimentas de distintas épocas. Todos ellos, incluyendo a los niños en los tronos eran fantasmas. Al parecer todos estos fantasmas asustaron a Bard, Finny y Mey-rin por lo que salieron corriendo y gritando de terror fuera del castillo; los únicos que se quedaron fueron Ciel, Demian y Elyanna; y sus respectivos sirvientes.

—El señor Gorey tiene el agrado de presentarles a su alteza real, el rey Edward V de Inglaterra y al joven Richard, primer duque de York – los presento el Señor Gorey

—Hola – saludo el pequeño Richard

—Gracias Gorey, te puedes retirar – dijo Edward V

—El señor Gorey se va

El extravagante personaje abandono la sala del trono como si bailara. Los 3 condes estaban ante el rey Edward V, uno de los príncipes de la torre de Londres, aunque reino un breve periodo de tiempo seguía siendo un rey.

—Soy Edward V, rey de Inglaterra y esta es mi corte ¿Qué es lo que desean? – pregunto el niño rey

Los 3 condes y sus sirvientes se inclinaron ante los príncipes de la torre de Londres ya que Edward V había sido un rey.

—Su majestad, soy el conde Phantomhive, él es el conde Broderick, y ella su prometida Lady Popplewell. Y los de atrás son nuestros sirvientes Sebastian, Sísifo y Pandora – se presentó Ciel

—¿Phantomhive? ¿Broderick? ¿Popplewell? ¿Donde he escuchado esos apellidos?

—Permítame explicárselo, su majestad – dijo una fantasma de la época Tudor – las familias Phantomhive y Broderick comenzaron a trabajar para el reino, como el perro guardián y el león, todo durante el reinado de Enrique VIII, el gordo. Los Popplewell descienden de Albert el grande

—¿Eso paso después de mi reinado, Lady Bess? – pregunto el rey Edward V

—Lo recuerdo como si hubiera pasado ayer

El rey Edward V examino a los 3 condes como si intentara imaginar esa época que no vivió, entonces el Duque Richard de York se levantó de su trono y camino hacia los sirvientes en especial a Pandora ya que le parecía bonita y como en vida se había imaginado a las hadas.

—¿Eres un hada? – pregunto el Duque Richard

—No ¿Por qué?

—Porque es guapa como un hada – contesto el pequeño Richard sonriendo

—Gracias, su majestad – contesto Pandora

—Parece que mi hermano menor simpatiza con ustedes, he decicdido hacer un banquete en honor a mis invitados, he dicho – dijo Edward V

Mientras los fantasmas preparaban el banquete para los invitados. Bard, Finny y Mey-Rin; estaban en los jardines del castillo muy asustados ya que habían visto una corte compuesta de solamente fantasmas y un niño rey muerto.

—E-eran Fantasmas, yo tenía razón – dijo Finny con escalofríos

—¡¿Donde está el joven amo y sus invitados?! – pregunto Mey-Rin

—¡Oh, no! Pandora también se quedó ahí! Debo salvarla! – dijo Bard haciéndose el héroe

—Olvídate de ella y concéntrate en el joven amo! – le regaño Mey-Rin

—Yo no quiero volver, hay fantasmas! – dijo Finny casi llorando

—¿Que pasara con el joven amo y Sebastian ? – se preguntó Mey-Rin

—¡Oigan! Ustedes, los 3 chiflados ¿Dónde están los fantasmas? – pregunto una voz desconocida

Los 3 sirvientes de la mansión Phantomhive voltearon y vieron a 2 hombres vestidos con trajes: el primero tenía una apariencia ruda, era de complexión delgada pero atlética, de piel blanca, parecía que estaba en sus 20, su cabello era color castaño oro, usaba lentes y sus ojos eran de un color muy extraño, de color verdes/amarillentos; mientras el otro parecía ser más calmado, era físicamente muy hermoso, tanto como una mujer, tenía el pelo corto hasta un poco más de la nuca el cual era de color rubio oscuro, piel pálida, de complexión delgada pero atlética, usaba anteojos y tenía los ojos del mismo color que su amigo; ambos eran shinigamis. Wade Lynch y Jordan Dormer.

.

.

.

El banquete que Edward V había organizado era una mezcolanza entre épocas y solo había 6 platos de comida ya que los fantasmas no comían, estaban muertos, aunque el pequeño Richard estaba sentado en las piernas de Pandora. Entre las danzas y la música, apareció el señor Gorey detrás de Edward V y le susurro cosas en el oído, de repente el niño rey hizo un gesto con la mano y la música y el baile termino.

—El señor Gorey me informo que el conde Broderick es bastardo, lady Poplewell es la ultima de su familia y el conde Phantomhive tiene un crimen en su familia – dijo el niño rey

—No hay ningún crimen en mi familia – contesto Ciel algo irritado

—Maleante! Deberías estar en una prisión de menores! – exclamo el Señor Gorey señalando a Ciel

—Que dijiste?! – exclamo Ciel molesto

—Ya basta! – exclamo Edward V – ahora díganme porque están aquí porque no creo que vinieran a visitarnos

—La verdad, es que la actual reina quiere convertir este castillo en un museo temático y para eso… – intento explicar Elyanna

—Debo irme, verdad? Pues no me iré, en este castillo crecimos yo y mi hermano, por lo que es nuestro

—No quiero ofenderlo, pero ya no tiene esa autoridad– dijo Demian

—Ya lo sé pero aun así no me iré

—Y si vuelven más personas, los asustaremos – dijo un vikingo sin piernas

—¿en serio?

De repente aparecieron los 2 shinigamis (Wade Lynch y Jordan Dormer) los cuales entraron al banquete como si nada, cuando ambos shinigamis vieron a Sebastian rápidamente lo reconocieron como un demonio.

—Lo que faltaba – dijo Jordan irritado al ver a Sebastian

—Parece que a ustedes no les agrado – dijo Sebastian

—¿Se nota mucho, cerdo? – pregunto Wade

—¡¿Quiénes son?! ¡¿Respondan?! – exigió saber Edward V

—Somos shinigamis, mi nombre es Jordan Dormer y este bocazas de aquí es Wade Lynch – se presentó Jordan Dormer haciendo una reverencia

—¿Y que quieren? – pregunto el niño rey

—¿No es obvio? Venimos por ustedes, a llevarlos al otro lado – dijo Wade

—¿Al cielo? ¿Nos llevaran al cielo? – pregunto Richard de York

—Algo así – respondió Wade

—¡Pues no!¡Lárguense! – exclamo Edward V

—¡Su majestad! - dijo Ciel con sorpresa

La negativa de Edward V molesto increíblemente a Wade Lynch y con gran hostilidad se acerco al niño rey alejando con su Death Scythe a los guardias fantasmas, para quedar frente a frente con el niño rey.

—Oye, no me grites! Nosotros no venimos por gusto, son ordenes de arriba, nos dijeron que nos hiciéramos cargo de ustedes 2 y veo que eres un malcriado – dijo Wade mirando fijamente a la cara a Edward

—¡Wade! – le llamo la atención Jordan

—¡¿Como te atreves?! – exclamo Edward V

—¿Quiere que el señor Gorey lo mate, su majestad?

—No

Edward V y Wade se miraron con hostilidad para luego mirar a Gorey y con un gesto hacer que vuelva la música.

—Conde Broderick – lo llamo el niño rey

—Su majestad – respondió Demian

—Me permitiría bailar con su prometida, Lady Popplewell? – pregunto Edward V

—Pues…que ella decida

—Acepto – dijo Elyanna

Edward V tomo a Elyanna de la mano y la llevo a la pista de baile, la danza que bailaron era muy pasada de moda y a Elyanna le costaba seguirle el paso ya que casi no conocía la danza.

—Debería practicar más la danza, Lady Popplewell – le dijo Edward V

—Lo siento, su majestad, pero esta danza está un poco pasada de moda – respondió Elyanna

—Debe ser algo frustrante, lo siento mi lady

—No hay problema, su majestad

—¿Alguna vez le hicieron daño?

—Si

—¿Y se vengó?

—Espero hacerlo pronto – dijo Elyanna con el rostro ensombrecido

—Es afortunada yo no puedo hacerlo, esa persona murió hace 400 años

—¿Esa persona? ¿Usted sabe quién lo asesino?

—Si pero no lo recuerdo

Elyanna sintió lastima por él, era un alma en pena que seguía vagando en este mundo sin saber que le paso. Mientras ambos bailaban eran observados por Ciel, Demian y los sirvientes.

—¿Esto no le molesta, joven maestro? – pregunto Sísifo

—¿Porque debería molestarme? Es un fantasma, nadie de quien preocuparme

—No eres celoso – dijo Ciel

—Elyanna no me da razones para sentir celos – respondió Demian

Cuando la danza termino todos los fantasmas aplaudieron aunque Elyanna hubiera bailado tan mal. Para entonces Edward V ya tenía su decisión. Y le comunicó a los condes y los shinigamis su decisión.

—He tomado una decisión – dijo Edward V

—¿Cual es, su majestad? – pregunto Sísifo

—Yo y mi corte nos iremos del castillo solo con una condición – dijo el niño rey

—¿Cuál es? – pregunto Sebastian

—Descubran quien me asesino, a mí y a mi hermanito Richard – declaro el niño Rey

—¡Escucha mocoso! Si crees que voy a jugar al detective estás muy equivocado…. – intento decir Wade Lynch

—Aceptamos – dijo Demian

—¿Que? – exclamo Jordan

—Averiguaremos quien los mató, a usted y a su hermano, y nosotros tenemos su palabra que todos se irán del castillo Ludlow - dijo Ciel

—Tienen mi palabra – dijo el niño rey

El pequeño Richard se levantó de las piernas de Pandora y camino hacia su hermano con la calavera, su mejor amigo, aun en las manos, el niño de solo 9 años parecía asustado.

—Sé quién nos hizo daño….pero no lo recuerdo – dijo el pequeño Richard entre lagrimas

—Yo tampoco lo recuerdo pero no te preocupes, ellos lo averiguaran – contesto Edward V

—¿Y así podremos ir al cielo?

—Si, Richard, iremos al cielo

—¿Es verdad? – le pregunto Richard a los Shinigamis

—Si, su majestad – dijo Jordan

—Lo que dijo él – contesto Wade

—No te preocupes mientras se averigua todo esto, Lady Pandora se hará cargo de ti – dijo Edward V

—¿Hump? – tanto Pandora como Elyanna estaban sorprendidas

—Declaro a Lady Pandora como el Aya de mi hermanito Richard

—Pandora cuida al Duque de York, es una orden – dijo Elyanna

—Yes, my lady

Richard tomo a Pandora de la mano y se la llevo a los jardines del castillo para jugar mientras Ciel, Demian y Elyanna tenían una importante y difícil misión, descubrir quien mato a los príncipes de la torre de Londres. Cuando se disponían a investigar el caso más difícil de sus vidas. Al mismo tiempo todas las miradas de esos fantasmas de distintas épocas se posaron en ellos 3 poniéndolos nerviosos, de repente se escuchó una voz femenina que decía:" ¡déjennos pasar! ¡Déjennos pasar! ¡Queremos verlos!". De entre todos esos fantasmas salieron 2 damas de la época isabelina, una llevaba un vestido color cobre y la otra llevaba un vestido color verde. La dama del vestido color cobre abrazo a Demian mientras la dama del vestido verde abrazo a Ciel.

—Sí, es un verdadero Broderick. Ese cabello rubio y esos ojos son la prueba de eso – dijo la mujer de vestido color cobre

—Yo se reconocer a un Phantomhive cuando lo veo y él es uno – dijo la mujer de vestido verde

—¿Quienes son ustedes? – pregunto Ciel

—Que modales nuestros – dijo la mujer del vestido color cobre – Soy Matilde Broderick y ella es Sarah Phantomhive

—¿Como? Eso significa que ustedes son… - intento decir Demian

—¡Si! ¡Somos sus antepasadas! – dijo Matilde Broderick

—¡Y estamos felices de verlos! – agrego Sarah Phantomhive

Las mujeres siguieron abrazando a su descendencia, mientras todos en la corte fantasma se reían y otras decían que eran muy lindos o muy linda la escena, pero a quien no le gusto esta escena fue al niño rey, Edward V, quien se irrito mucho y con un golpe de su cetro puso orden.

—¡Señoras! ¡Ya basta! ¡Los Condes tienen trabajo que hacer!¡y es una orden directa del rey de Inglaterra!

—Si, su majestad – dijo Lady Matilde

—No volverá a pasar, su majestad – dijo Lady Sarah

—Pueden irse ahora – dijo Edward V

—Si, su majestad – dijeron las 2 mujeres

Las damas se retiraron y Ciel, Demian y Elyanna pudieron seguir con su investigación.

.

Por otro lado Bard, Mey Rin y Finny, quienes estaban en los jardines del castillo Ludlow aun temblando, se armaron de valor para ir a salvar a su joven amo y entrar al castillo embrujado. Cuando vieron de repente a 5 mujeres fantasmas de distintas épocas jugando pelota pero en vez de pelota usaban un cráneo, al ver eso salieron corriendo asustados. Mientras Richard de York y Pandora jugaban en los jardines del Castillo, el pequeño Duque estaba encantado con su nueva aya por lo que le tejía coronas de tréboles y se las ponía en sus cabellos castaños caramelo.

—¿Tiene hijos, Lady Pandora? – pregunto Richard

—Si…tengo un hijo

—¿De verdad? Debió ser muy joven cuando usted se casó

—Si, era joven

—¿Cómo se llama su hijo, Lady Pandora?

—Se llama Regulus

—¡Qué lindo nombre! ¿Cómo es Regulus?

—Se parece a mí y a su padre…. Tiene mi mismo color de cabello y los ojos de su padre

—¿Cómo son sus ojos?

—No le hables sobre Regulus – dijo Sísifo

En eso apareció Sísifo y cuando le dijo que no hablara sobre Regulus, Richard pensó que Sísifo estaba enojado con Pandora.

—Por favor no se enoje con Lady Pandora, Lord Sísifo, yo le pedí que me contara sobre Regulus – dijo el pequeño Richard

—No debe preocuparse, su majestad, no estoy enojado con ella, solo le pido que no hable demasiado sobre Regulus – contesto Sísifo

—¿Por qué?

—Son cosas que los niños no deberían saber pero diré que es un secreto, hay una persona que no debe saber

—¿Cuál persona?

—Shhhhh, es un secreto ¿puede guardar el secreto?

—¡Si puedo!

—Muchas gracias – dijo Pandora

Mientras tanto el señor Gorey miraba todo desde una ventana mientras sonreía de satisfacción.

—Las cosas van mucho mejor de lo que el señor Gorey esperaba – dijo con una sonrisa – veamos cómo le va al tonto Undertaker con lo que el señor Gorey le pidió

Dichas esas palabras se alejó de la ventana.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA

.

.

.


	13. La corte fantasma parte 2

La corte de los fantasmas parte 2

Ciel, Demian y Elyanna estaban en la biblioteca leyendo libros sobre los príncipes de la torre de Londres, era una historia que jamás los padres de Ciel y Demian les contaron, y menos los padres adoptivos de Elyanna, ya que pensaban que era una historia muy escabrosa para niños por lo que los 3 condes debían investigar la historia, de cómo habían muerto los principes nada se sabía solo se decía que desaparecieron de la torre una noche y ya tenían 4 sospechosos: el primero Richard de Gloucester, tío de los príncipes y futuro Richard III de Inglaterra; el segundo era James Tyrrell, fue un caballero inglés que peleó por la casa de York en múltiples ocasiones; el tercero Henry Stafford, Segundo duque de Buckingham y mano derecha de Richard III; y la cuarta era Margaret Beaufort, la madre de Enrique VII de Inglaterra, la cual deseaba ver a su hijo convertido en rey. Eran los 4 sospechosos y llevaban 400 años muertos.

—Esto es inútil, como vamos a resolver un caso que paso hace 400 años – dijo Ciel cerrando un libro

—Es obvio que esto no será fácil – dijo Demian

—Lamento tantas molestias – dijo Edward V

En uno de los asientos apareció el fantasma de Edward V, parecía serio y parecía algo arrepentido de lo que había pedido pero él fue un rey y los reyes no se arrepienten de nada. Cuando apareció los 3 condes volvieron a hacer una reverencia ante el niño rey.

—Su majestad – dijo Elyanna a modo de saludo

—Creo que fui injusto con ustedes al pedirle algo como averiguar quién me mato – dijo Edward V

—Cumpliremos nuestra palabra, estamos trabajando en eso – dijo Ciel

—No quiero ser una molestia pero no podre descansar en paz al menos que recuerde a esa persona – dijo el niño rey

—¿Lo ha olvidado por completo? – pregunto Demian

—No por completo…solo recuerdo que se presentó esa noche pero nada más – respondió Edward V

—Entiendo, pero tal vez el Duque de York sepa algo – comento Elyanna

—¡No! ¡Dejen a Richard fuera de esto! – exclamo Edward V

—Lo lamento, no medí mis palabras – se disculpó Elyanna

—Tranquila Lady Popplewell, no estoy enojado con usted pero no vuelva a insinuar algo así, Lady Popplewell

—Estoy seguro que ella no quiso ofenderlo – agrego Demian

—Esta perdonada y ahora los dejo trabajar

El fantasma de Edward V se fue de la misma manera que apareció, ante esto los tres condes dieron un suspiro pesado y continuaron con su caso, en un momento dado Ciel se acercó a la ventana y vio que Jordan y Wade estaban aún en el castillo ¿Qué querían en verdad esos 2? Demian se acercó a la ventana para ver como las fantasmas se acercaban a Jordan para admirar su belleza algo que le molestaba desde que era humano, Jordan siempre se esforzó por que lo reconocieran por sus logros y no por su aspecto físico, mientras Wade estaba irritado, estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

—¿Que son ellos? – pregunto Demian

—Ellos mismos lo dijeron, son shinigamis

—¿Shinigamis? Pensé que eran una leyenda como las que me contaba mi padre pero veo que son reales

—Y molestos

—A propósito ¿Dónde están nuestros mayordomos? No he visto a Sísifo

—Yo tampoco he visto a Sebastian ¿Dónde podrán estar?

Efectivamente ambos mayordomos, demonio y arcángel, estaban en las cocinas del castillo, al principio la intención era hacer la merienda para sus respectivos amos pero la hostilidad que había entre ambos era muy grande y fue suficiente una pequeña discusión para comenzar una pelea entre demonio y arcángel. La pelea era muy pareja y ambos estaban a la misma altura aun así ambos mayordomos no destrozaron nada pero fueron detenidos.

—¡Ya basta! – dijo una voz masculina

Ambos mayordomos voltearon y vieron frente a ellos a un vikingo, el no parecía feliz con la pelea.

—No deberían estar peleando sin ninguna razón, no es de guerreros

—Tengo razones suficientes para arrancarle la cabeza a este miserable – dijo Sísifo

—Ya veo

—¿Quién es usted? – pregunto Sebastian

—Soy Ragnar Lothbrok, rey de Noruega

—¿Otro rey? – pregunto Sísifo

Ragnar no dijo nada solo se quedó mirando a Sísifo a los ojos, esos ojos naranjos como ámbar, como los de esa esclava que huyo de su granja y jamás pudo encontrar dejando a un bebé solo, luego Ragnar Lothbrok vio a los ojos a Sebastian ya que sus ojos eran iguales a los de Regulus, su hijo adoptivo.

—Me voy y no se les ocurra pelear otra vez o tendrán que pelear conmigo – dijo Ragnar Lothbrok

Ni Sebastian ni Sísifo entendieron lo que paso. Mientras tanto Pandora y el joven Richard seguían confeccionando coronas de flores para la calavera de Richard, el niño le tenía mucho cariño a esa calavera y no la soltaba ni dejaba que nadie la tocara.

—¿De quien es esa calavera? – pregunto Pandora

—No lo sé, tal vez de otro niño que murió en la torre de Londres pero es mi mejor amigo – dijo Richard

—¿Y su amigo tiene nombre?

—Se llama Richard 2

—Como usted, su majestad

—Jejejeje – rio jocosamente el niño

En eso paso Bard corriendo y gritando de terror porque unos fantasmas jacobinos lo invitaron a jugar bolos pero cuando vio a Pandora, dejo de gritar y corrió hacia Pandora para estar con ella.

—¡Pandora! He venido a salvarte! – exclamo Bard

—¿Salvarme de qué?

—¡De los fantas-MAS!

Cuando Bard vio a Richard y a Richard 2 se asustó tanto que tropezó con una piedra y se cayó de cabeza, quedando inconsciente por 5 minutos cuando despertó se topó con los hermosos ojos naranjos de Pandora y eso lo puso feliz como lombriz.

—¿Estas bien? Te diste un golpe muy fuerte – dijo Pandora

—No tan fuerte como el destino que nos une – dijo Bard feliz

—¿Eh?

—¿Quien es el, Lady Pandora? – pregunto Richard

—Se llama Baldroy y es cocinero de los Phantomhive

—¿Te acuerdas de mí? – pregunto Bard rodeado de una aura rosada

—Si me acuerdo

Bard nunca estuvo más feliz en su vida, en eso apareció Sebastian y le hizo una seña a Pandora para que se acercará pero ella frunció el ceño, tomo a Richard y a Richard 2, y se fue del lugar.

—Fue un placer señor Baldroy, ahora debemos irnos – dijo Pandora

—¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Richard

—A explorar el castillo – contesto Pandora

—¡Eso suena divertido!

Bard no entendió lo que pasaba entre Pandora y Sebastian por lo que le fue a preguntar al mayordomo demonio, el cual parecía satisfecho con la reacción de la arcángel.

—¿Que pasó? – pregunto Bard

—Ella debe estar resentida

—¿De qué?

—Fuimos pareja, amantes para ser preciso

Al oír esto Bard quedo abatido, Sebastian era el galán perfecto y todas las mujeres caían a sus pies y si quería podía reconquistar a Pandora ella caería en sus brazos. Sebastian era guapo y él era feo, hasta Bard elegiría a Sebastian. Un aura negra rodeaba al pobre cocinero de la mansión Phantomhive.

—¿Qué te pasa, Bard? – pregunto Sebastian

—No…nada

Sebastian se fue dejando a Bard con sus problemas.

Por otra parte Wade y Jordan estaban caminando por los jardines ya que estaban a punto de hacer horas extra y eso les molestaba sobre todo a Wade, mientras Mey-Rin se acercó corriendo y asustada por ver a una pareja de amantes fantasmas, como la sirvienta de los Phantomhive no veía bien no se dio cuenta por donde corría despavorida por el miedo a los fantasmas cuando de repente Mey-Rin tropezó con Jordan quedando los 2 cara a cara, como estaban muy cerca Mey-Rin pudo ver perfectamente el rostro de Jordan y se desmayó por tanta hermosura.

—¿Que le pasa? – pregunto un confundido Jordan

—No le hagas caso, está loca – respondió Wade

En eso apareció el Señor Gorey con su acordeón cantando una macabra canción infantil, a los shinigamis no les gusto para nada.

La A es de Amy, que se cayó por las escaleras.

La B es de Basil, atacado por osos.

La C es de Clara, que se consumió.

La D es de Desmond, que fue arrojado por un trineo.

La E de Ernest, que se atragantó con un melocotón.

La F es de Fanny, completamente succionada por una sanguijuela.

—Hola, Shinigamis ¿se sienten bien? – pregunto el Señor Gorey

—¿Que quieres? Saltimbanqui – pregunto Wade

—El señor Gorey se hace una pregunta

—¿Cual pregunta? – pregunto Jordan

—El señor Gorey se pregunta porque los shinigamis no toman las almas de los príncipes

—Esos niños son de la realeza – dijo Jordan

—Aunque no nos guste – dijo Wade

—El señor Gorey piensa que eso ya no importa, ese niño ya no es un rey pueden hacerlo si quieren

Ambos shinigamis se quedaron callados, ya que lo que decía el Señor Gorey tenía mucho sentido ¿qué rayos estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué no hacían su trabajo? Las palabras del señor Gorey rezumbaron muy fuerte en las cabezas del par de Shinigamis. Wade le hizo una seña a Jordan para hablar a solas sin que el señor Gorey escuchara pero eso no le importaba ya estaban haciendo lo que él quería y eso le gustaba.

—Tu qué crees Jordan ¿el saltimbanqui tiene razón?

—Parece razonable aunque no confió en él

—Ese saltimbanqui, tiene razón no tenemos por qué esperar

—Claro que el señor Gorey tiene razón - dijo el Señor Gorey abrazándolos por la espalda

—¡aléjate saltimbanqui! – exclamo Wade

—¿Que rayos quieres ahora? – agrego Jordan

—Que lo piensen, es lo que quiere el señor Gorey

Luego el Señor Gorey se fue cantando el resto de su macabra canción hasta que los cantos del señor Gorey y su acordeón hasta que ya no se escuchó su voz.

La G es de Goerge, asfixiado bajo una alfombra.

La H de Héctor, liquidado por un asesino thung.

La I de Ida, que se ahogó en el lago.

La J es de James, que tomó lejía por error.

La O es de Olivia, atravesada por una lanza.

La P es de Prue, pisoteada en una reyerta.

Las palabras del Señor Gorey habian llegado a donde querían.

.

.

.

En la biblioteca del castillo Elyanna se había quedado dormida mientras estudiaba los libros que contaban la época en la que vivieron Edward V y Richard de York. En eso entro Ciel y la vio durmiendo, la verdad se veía hermosa y se acercó a ella sin despertarla

.

—Cuando está dormida….ella tiene un ligero encanto – dijo Ciel algo sonrojado

—Mamá Flynn…

—Eh?

—Estoy de acuerdo que ella es encantadora – dijo una voz familiar

Ciel volteo y vio al fantasma de Lady Sarah Phantomhive, su antepasada, quien estaba mirando a Elyanna (Diana) dormir

.

—¡¿L-lady Sarah?! – exclamo Ciel sorprendido

—Ella es muy linda

—Bueno si…- Ciel tenía roja hasta las orejas

—¿Porque no es tu prometida?

—¿Eh? Lady Sarah….¿no le entiendo?

—Ella es la última de los Popplewell, debería ser tu prometida, no tengo nada en contra de Lady Broderick pero su descendente es bastardo

—Yo ya tengo una prometida

—¿Y quién es? Si es parte de la familia me enojare

—Pues…

Antes de que Ciel le revelara que era prometido de Elizabeth, su prima, Elyanna despertó y se sobresaltó al tener a Ciel y la fantasma Lady Sarah tan cerca de ella.

—¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que quieren?!

—Tranquila, Lady Popplewell, no queríamos incomodarla – dijo Lady Sarah

—¡Me miraban mientras dormía! ¡¿Como llama eso?! - dijo Elyanna aun ofendida por eso

—Tranquila mi Lady – dijo Ciel

—Ya no importa ¿Dónde está Demian?

—Esta con su majestad – respondió Lady Sarah

—Iré con el

Nadie la detuvo pero cuando se fue, Lady Sarah comenzó a regañar a Ciel por no tener a una prometida de mayor rango. Por otro lado el conde Broderick estaba con Edward V y lady Matilde Broderick hablando.

—Dígame, Conde Broderick ¿Qué han averiguado? – pregunto Edward V

—Tenemos 4 sospechosos

—Entiendo, hablaremos de ellos en el próximo banquete que organizare

—No debe preocuparse, la familia Broderick sirve al reino como los leones que son, no debe preocuparse – dijo Lady Broderick

—¿Tiene hermanos, conde Broderick? – pregunto Edward V

—Si, una hermana y un hermano menor – respondió Demian

—¡Qué maravilla! ¡La familia Broderick es grande! – exclamo Lady Matilde

—Y ellos son …. – intento decir Edward V

—No, no son bastardos – contesto Demian muy serio

—Si este fuera mi reinado te volvería legitimo

—Ahora lo soy, la reina se encargó de eso, pero un bastardo siempre será un bastardo

—Demian – susurro Lady Matilde

Demian se retiró y en el camino se encontró con Elyanna, y ambos se fueron juntos.

.

.

.

En el nuevo banquete que prepararon los fantasmas. Los 3 condes les presentaron a sus 4 sospechosos a ver si Edward V y Richard de York recordaban a alguien, a esa persona que los mató.

—El primero es Richard de Gloucester, el futuro Richard III de Inglaterra – dijo Ciel

—No, él no fue – dijo Richard

—Según la leyenda negra, fue él quien los asesino – dijo Demian

—¡Eso es una mentira! Nuestro tío Richard nos quería mucho, quien dijo eso es un mentiroso y yo odio la mentira – dijo Edward V

—Está bien, como usted diga - dijo Elyanna

—¡Ya estoy harto de esto! – exclamo Wade

De la nada el par de Shinigamis conformados por Wade Lynch y Jordan Dormer aparecieron, ya hartos de esperar para hacer su trabajo y tambien por la manipulación del Señor Gorey, quien miraba todo con mucha satisfacción y agrado de lo que había provocado, eso le gustaba. Wade tomo a Richard como si se tratara de un saco.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Ayúdame hermano! – rogo Richard

—¡¿Que hacen?! ¡Suelten a mi hermano! – exclamo Edward V

—Hacemos nuestro trabajo, por favor no oponga resistencia – dijo Jordan

—Lo que mi hermoso amigo quiso decir es que ya se acabó el juego y nosotros aremos nuestro trabajo – dijo Wade

—¡Suelten a mi hermano! ¡Gorey haz algo! – exclamo Edward V

—Ehmm…en esta época las flores huelen tan bien – dijo el señor Gorey ignorando a Edward V

Edward V intento salvar a su hermano, pero solo consiguió ser pateado por uno de los shinigamis, fue suficiente para hacer recordar a Edward V, esa noche, la noche en la que su hermanito y él fueron asesinados.

FLASH BACK

Hace 400 años atrás

Esa noche en la Torre de Londres, la lujosa habitación que su tío Richard había preparado para ellos, el amable carcelero les dio las buenas noches como siempre, él fue quien la dejo entrar. A Margaret Beaufort junto con sus asesinos.

—Lady Beaufort ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡¿Quiénes son estos hombres?! – pregunto un exaltado Edward V

—¿No es obvio? Van a morir

—¿Que? – Richard no entendía nada

—Quiero que mi hijo sea rey y para eso ustedes, deben desaparecer

Con un movimiento de su mano Margaret Beaufort hizo que asesinaran a los príncipes y tiraran los restos al río Támesis para que se los comieran los peces. Richard fue el primero en morir y Edward V vio como lo mataban antes de ser asesinado. El carcelero prometió a su tío que los protegería mientras Margaret Beaufort dijo ser amiga de la familia real, los 2 eran unos mentirosos.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Ambos hermanos recordaron todo, el misterio de los príncipes se había resuelto y tanto Edward V como Richard de York, comenzaron a llorar al solo recordarlo.

—Richard, perdóname, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte – dijo Edward V entre lagrimas

—Por favor… hermano no llores

—Phantomhive y Broderick, Lady Popplewell, gracias por todo

—Pero no hicimos nada – dijo Ciel

—Hicieron más de lo que creen – respondió Edward V

Los 3 condes no entendieron nada pero aun así se sintieron satisfechos, por otra parte Edward V tenía una noticia que darle a su corte.

—Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, podemos ir al Cielo

Todos los fantasmas aclamaron el decreto, por otra parte Edward V miro al par de shinigamis.

—Ustedes 2, llévenme al Cielo, es lo menos que pueden hacer después de lo que hicieron – dijo Edward V

—¡No me des ordenes mocoso! – respondió Wade

—Tranquilízate Wade – le dijo Jordan

Edward V les dio una vez más las gracias a Ciel, Demian y Elyanna; Richard se despidió de su aya Pandora con un gran abrazo; y Lady Sarah y Lady Matilde se despidieron de su descendencia: Lady Phantomhive le dijo a Ciel que se buscara otra prometida mejor y Lady Broderick le dijo a Demian que no le importaba que fuera bastardo. Fue en ese momento, en que los shinigamis se llevaron las almas de la corte fantasma. El castillo Ludlow quedaba libre de fantasmas.

Cuando los condes se disponían a volver a Londres, Bard le pidió hablar a solas con Sebastian.

—¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo, Bard? – pregunto Sebastian

—Sebastian, quiero tu bendición

—¿Mi bendición?

—Sí, me gusta Pandora y como ella fue tu novia pensé que….

—¡¿Que dijiste?!

Bard no pudo seguir con lo que quería decir ya que se asustó con la mirada asesina de Sebastian y no pregunto más.

Mientras en el interior del castillo Ludlow, el señor Gorey estaba decepcionado.

—No salió como el señor Gorey quería, ese niño arruino los planes del señor Gorey pero bueno así es la vida

El Señor Gorey tomo su acordeón y comenzó a cantar.

La Q es de Quentin, que se hundió en un lodazal.

La R es de Rhoda, consumida por las llamas.

La S es de Susan, que falleció a causa de unos ataques.

La T es de Titus, que voló en mil pedazos.

La U es de Una, que se escurrió por un sumidero.

La V es de Víctor, espachurrado por un tren.

La W es de Winnie, incrustada en el hielo.

La X es de Xerxes, devorado por los ratones.

La Y es de Yorick, que se abrió la cabeza.

La Z es de Zillah, que bebió demasiada ginebra.

Ese fue el fin de la corte fantasma.


	14. Capitulo 13: Sweeney Todd

Sweeney Todd

CALLE FLEET

Sweeney Todd, antes Benjamin Barker, era un barbero y asesino de la calle Fleet que junto a su cómplice la señora Lovett asesinaban a la gente para convertirlos en pasteles de carne que convirtieron a la pastelería de la señora Lovett de la peor pastelería de Londres a la mejor. Solo usando carne humana.

Esa noche Sweeney Todd quería estar solo por lo que subió al segundo piso donde se encontraba su barbería y lo esperaban 2 botellas de whisky, pero Jung-Suh apareció en su camino con un pastel de carne y una sonrisa. Desde que Sweeney Todd había recogido a esa familia de la calle, esa mujer siempre le sonreía a pesar de la eterna cara de palo del barbero demoniaco.

—Jung-Suh ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Sweeney Todd

—Quería darle el ultimo pastel de carne, sobro uno – dijo Jung-Suh

—No me gusta la comida de Lovett aunque te lo agradezco – dijo Todd recibiendo el pastel de carne

—Debe ser una buena cocinera, sus pasteles de carne son un éxito

—Te doy un consejo, no dejes que tus hijos coman esos pasteles de carne, pueden enfermarse

—Lo tendré en mente

Jung-Suh se fue con sus hijos mientras Sweeney Todd embozaba una pequeña sonrisa, esa Jung-Suh le recordaba tanto a su amada Lucy, el gran amor de su vida y que ahora estaba muerta por culpa de ese cerdo del juez Turpin pero al menos tenía a esa familia. Sweeney Todd se encerró en su barbería y comenzó a beber el whisky mientras recordaba que su Lucy, su amada Lucy había sido violada, golpeada y humillada por Turpin solo por haberlo rechazado porque ella amaba al tonto de Benjamin Barker, en un instante Sweeney Todd lanzo la botella de Whisky al piso con rabia y miro por la ventana con más odio que nunca.

—Hay un hoyo en el mundo, una fosa negra y está repleto de gente llena de mierda ¡y las sabandijas del mundo la habitan!... pero no por mucho tiempo

—Esas son duras palabras

Sweeney Todd volteo y vio un hombre joven con el cabello negro con corte irregular con un flequillo enmarcando la parte derecha del rostro, ojos color vino y piel blanca; vestía un smoking arrugado y tenía un sombrero de copa. Y se estaba comiendo el pastel que Jung-Suh le dio a Sweeney Todd. Cuando el barbero demoniaco vio a aquel hombre se enojó y arqueo una ceja.

—Hola, barbero demoniaco ¿sabes? Si la gente supiera de que están hechos estos pasteles no te los comprarían

—Prefiero que ellos sigan viniendo al matadero ¡¿y qué rayos quieres?! ¡pensé que no te volvería a ver!...demonio

—Recuerdas cuando escupiste sobre el nombre de Dios y luego rechazaste hacer un contrato conmigo...pues, decidí de que me agradabas, Benjamin Barker

—¡Ya te dije que ese ya no es mi nombre! ¡Soy Sweeney Todd ahora! – exclamo el barbero demoniaco

—Tranquilo, no es para que te alteres

—¡Ahora Lárgate! No quiero volver a ver tu cara

—No me iré, te debo 12 favores por las almas que me diste, además

—Además, ¡¿qué?!

—He notado algo de ti – dijo el demonio acercándose a él – odias a la humanidad y sientes desprecio por la vida ¿o me equivoco?

Sweeney Todd se río como nunca antes se había reído en su vida, era verdad, todo era verdad. El odiaba a los humanos más de lo que odiaba a ese maldito demonio. Fue la maldad humana quien le arrebato a su amada Lucy y a su hija, ambas muertas por culpa de Turpin. Londres era como Turpin y los destruiría a ambos. Esos 15 años de trabajos forzados no serían perdonados por el barbero psicópata, pero ese maldito demonio no entendía nada por lo que Sweeney Todd tomo de la camisa al demonio y lo sentó violentamente en la silla de barbero.

—¡Tal vez tu no lo entiendas, pero todos ellos merecen morir! Te diré el porqué, demonio, te lo diré - dijo Sweeney Todd sacando una de sus navajas

—¿Y qué me dirás, barbero?

—Para que lo entiendas, hay 2 clases de hombre en la raza humana, solo 2, demonio ¡aquel hombre que se queda en su lugar y aquel hombre que pone su pie en la cara del otro! – dijo Sweeney Todd acercando su navaja al cuello del demonio

—No veo la diferencia

—¡Claro que hay una diferencia! Mírame, demonio, mírate ¡ahora merecemos morir! Incluso tu mi amigo, incluso yo – dijo Todd con su navaja más cerca de la garganta del demonio

—¡Wow! Fuiste directo al grano

—¡Porque la vida para los malditos debería durar un momento para el resto de nosotros la muerte sería una bendición! ...como dije todos merecemos morir

—¿Eso piensas? Barbero demoniaco, eres muy cruel

Pero Sweeney Todd no dijo nada solo pensó en Jung-Suh y sus sonrisas llenas de ternura y optimismo, no le contesto al demonio, pero él se dio cuenta de lo que sentía ese humano tan interesante.

—Y nunca volveré a ver a Jung-Suh ...jamás volveré a verla otra vez

—Oye no sabía que tuviste otra hija ¿lo supo tu esposa? Sabes yo también tengo una hija, se llama Arya

—¡BASTA! – grito Sweeney Todd

El barbero salió corriendo de su barbería a la calle, sentía ganas de acabar con todos los hombres y mujeres que no valían la pena con sus navajas, pero luego llego a su mente la belleza y juventud de su amada Lucy: recordó su cabello rubio como la miel, sus ojos del color del ámbar, su piel blanca como la porcelana y sus labios rozagantes como una rosa. Toda esa belleza estaba muerta.

—¡Y mi Lucy yace en cenizas! ¡Nunca volveré a verla! Nunca volveré a ver a mi amada

—Decídete, amas a Lucy o a Jung-Suh

—Ca-llá-te

En eso salió la señora Lovett y al ver a Sweeney Todd casi borracho se enojó y comenzó a reclamarle, pero a Sweeney Todd no le importaban sus reclamos y tenía solo una palabra para ella.

—¡Cállate mujer! – exclamo Sweeney Todd

—¡No me hable así señor Todd!

—Di ya que quieres

—Necesito que vaya al orfanato y me traiga 2 niños, de preferencia niño y niña

—¡¿No te basta con Ryuho y Seol-Ri?!

—No me gustan sus apariencias, son asiáticos, quiero niños ingleses

—En ese caso yo los puedo traer 2 gemelos: niño y niña – dijo el demonio

El demonio había aparecido entre la señora Lovett y Sweeney Todd, el cual estaba molesto y quería que ese maldito demonio se fuera.

—¿Quién es este hombre, Señor Todd? – pregunto la señora Lovett

—Por favor llámeme Nero, soy conocido y viejo amigo del señor Todd pero dígame ¿aun quiere a los niños?

—Claro que si

—Muy bien

Nero el demonio se fue y cuando volvió trajo a 2 gemelos, niño y niña, pero no eran cualquier niños sino Jared y June Broderick. Los niños lloraban mientras la señora Lovett estaba feliz, ahora era madre de 2 gemelos adorables y como ahora ella era su madre por lo que les cambio los nombres a Antony y Anne, por su parte los gemelos no paraban de llorar ya que estaban asustados, habían sido secuestrados de sus habitaciones y llevados a la pastelería de la señora Lovett.

—¿De dónde los sacaste? – pregunto la Señora Lovett

—Por ahí – contesto Nero

—¡Los robaste! – aclaro Sweeney Todd

—No los extrañaran – dijo Nero sinicamente

Robados o no, la Señora Lovett estaba encantada con los niños y les dijo que desde ahora debían llamarla "Mamá Lovett" pero obviamente los niños no la iban a llamar así. En eso apareció Jung-Suh y la señora Lovett le ordeno llevarse a los niños, bañarlos y cambiarles la ropa, ya que estaban en camisón. Camisones muy caros, según Sweeney Todd pero la señora Lovett estaba feliz de ser madre por fin. Por otra parte, Jung-Suh baño y vistió a los niños con ropas más sencillas, para no levantar sospechas de donde salieron los niños.

—Ahora deben hacer todo lo que la señora Lovett diga – dijo Jung-Suh

—¿Porque? – pregunto Jared

—Porque la señora Lovett es una bruja – dijo Ryuho

—¿Una bruja? – pregunto June

—¡No los asustes! – le regaño su madre

—No se asusten, mi mamá y yo los cuidaremos – dijo Seol-Ri

—¿Eso es verdad? – pregunto Jared

—Sí, yo los cuidare como a mis hijos – contesto Jung-Suh

Los hermanos Broderick se pusieron felices, aunque estaban a merced de una mujer como la señora Lovett, tenían a Jung-Suh para cuidarlos

.

.

.

La desaparición de Jared y June Broderick había sido un gran escándalo, que 2 niños de la nobleza desaparecieran de sus habitaciones fue un gran escándalo, la gente temía que ese roba chicos se llevara a sus hijos, pero para Demian Broderick era un asunto personal, se habían llevado a sus hermanos, su familia, y quien lo había hecho no lo iba a perdonar. El conde Broderick tenía un mapa de los barrios bajos de Londres; si eran roba chicos estarían ahí. Elyanna vio a su prometido como nunca antes lo había visto, por lo que puso su mano en el hombro de su prometido.

—¿Quieres que haga algo? – pregunto Elyanna

—No.…Gracias Elyanna

—Puedo ayudarte, conozco los barrios bajos como la palma de mi mano

—Eres una condesa ahora, deberías mantenerte alejada de esos barrios

—Y tú el león de la reina, déjame ayudar a mi león

Demian no dijo nada, pero tomo la mano de su prometida para después besarla, ella era tan buena y se notaba que ella quería mucho a sus pequeños hermanitos; ella ya era parte de la familia Broderick, Elyanna jamás fue parte de la familia Phantomhive aunque haya nacido en esa familia ahora era una Broderick. En eso apareció Sattojeon y al estar frente a sus amos, hizo una reverencia y les comunico lo que venía a decirles.

—Mi Lord, Mi Lady. El Conde Phantomhive ha venido a verlos – dijo el homúnculo

—Que se vaya – dijo Elyanna

—No, que pase

—Pero Demian...

—Quiero oír lo que él tiene que decir

—Demian...

Sattojeon volvió hacer una reverencia y fue a recibir al conde Phantomhive, el cual vio a Demian y Elyanna juntos, algo que no le gusto, a Ciel le gustaba Elyanna (aunque no sabía que era su hermana gemela) pero no iba a demostrarlo.

—Buenos días, Conde Phantomhive ¿a qué debo su visita? – pregunto Demian Broderick

—Iré directamente al grano, quiero ayudar en la búsqueda de Jared y June

—¿Porque? – pregunto Elyanna

—Quiero ayudarte, se lo que es perder a alguien que amas, quiero ayudar

—¿Y esa ayuda tiene precio? – pregunto Demian

—No.…y sé que cuando nos conocimos fui algo...

—Acepto tu ayuda

Ciel no se esperaba que Demian lo interrumpiera, pero a este no le gustaba hablar del tema y menos quería recordarlo. Pero Ciel no lo olvidaba y pensaba que no fue educado tratarlo así, ya era tarde para ser amigos, pero debían ser aliados. El joven Conde Phantomhive iba darle a Sebastian una orden, pero cuando Ciel volteo este no estaba, Ciel estaba molesto.

En ese momento, mientras Ciel y Demian estaban hablando, Meliodas, el gato caracal de Lady Elyanna, paso por ahí y Sebastian fue tras el gato salvaje, aquel gato africano reusaba comer la comida que Sebastian le daba, y casi siempre le gruñía y lo ignoraba, pero cuando Sebastian intento tocar sus patitas el gato salvaje le rasguño la cara al demonio.

—Deberías dejar de insistir, él te odia – dijo una voz femenina

—¿Qué dices, Pandora? – dijo Sebastian volteando a ver a la ángel

—Según las leyendas africanas los gatos caracal huelen la maldad y al parecer no les gusta

—Ya veré como hacer que me quiera – contesto Sebastian – como tu

—Deja de soñar ¿de verdad te hubiera gustado que siguiéramos juntos? Eres de verdad infantil

—¿Y porque no? Hubiera sido divertido

—¿Que están hablando? – interrumpió Ciel

—Nada, amo Ciel – contesto Pandora retirándose

Ciel miro a Sebastian con severidad el cual sonreía como si no hubiera hecho nada, el conde Phantomhive suspiro pesadamente ante esto.

—Debemos ir a Londres, ahí comenzaremos la búsqueda de los gemelos Broderick – dijo Ciel

—Yes, my Lord

Pero antes de que los 3 Condes pudieran salir había llegado la policía y con ellos el Inspector Randall y los hermanos Abberline. La razón por la que ellos estaban aquí era por la desaparición de los gemelos

—Buenas tardes, Conde Broderick – saludo Randall

—Buenas tardes ¿a qué debo su nueva visita? – pregunto Demian

—La otra vez que estuvimos aquí no pudimos tomar la declaración de los sirvientes, vinimos a hacerlo ahora – dijo Patrick Aberline

—¿Ahora? – pregunto Ciel algo irritado

Randall escucho a Ciel y lo miro con unos ojos severos, él no se esperaba que Ciel estuviera aquí, por lo que tenía entendido el Conde Phantomhive y el Conde Broderick no se llevaban bien, pero al parecer ese rumor era falso.

—Entre más sepamos, mejor - dijo Randall

—Está bien, pero que sea rápido – dijo Demian

Randall y los hermanos Abberline ya habían venido apenas June y Jared fueron secuestrados, pero no pudieron hablar con Gumiho y Minho; los que estaban encargados de cuidar a los gemelos. Cuando el trío de policías vio por primera vez a los sirvientes homúnculos (ellos no saben que son homúnculos) estos estaban muy lastimados, pero ahora se veían bien a pesar de los vendajes, que ya no necesitaban, y aún seguían trabajando.

—Qué bueno que se encuentren bien – dijo Patrick Abberline

—Gracias, señor Tumberline – dijo Gumiho

—¡No es Tumberline! – exclamo Fred Abberline molesto

—¿Hump?

—Es Abberline pero es un error muy común. Y ahora díganme sus nombres por favor – dijo Patrick Abberline

—Gumiho

—Minho

—¿Y sus apellidos? – pregunto Padrick Abberline

—No tenemos, nunca nos dieron uno – contesto Minho

—¡¿De qué clase de orfanato los sacaron?! – pregunto Randall

—Ponles Smith – agrego Fred Abberline

Esto duraría un poco de tiempo. En eso apareció la mejor amiga y confidente de Elyanna Popplewell (Diana Phantomhive), la joven Alicia Williams, la hija del Marqués Williams, una encantadora damita de 13 años con cabello castaño claro casi rubio, ojos zafiros, tez blanca y con un lunar a un lado de su ojo izquierdo; vestía de verde pálido y venia acompañada por 2 sirvientas.

—¡Oh! Elyanna! Vine tan pronto como lo supe – dijo la señorita Williams

—Gracias por estar aquí, Alice – contesto Elyanna

—Somos amigas, no te dejare en esto y a ti tampoco Demian – dijo Alicia Williams

—Eres muy amable, Alice – dijo Demian

La joven lady Williams se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ciel, ella era una joven alegre y amistosa pero cuando estaba ante alguien desconocido era muy reservada y en esos momentos estaba siendo reservada y un poco fría. En ese momento Demian se había dado cuenta de esto y decidió presentarlos.

—Alice, déjame presentarte al conde Ciel Phantomhive. Conde Phantomhive, ella es Alicia Williams, la hija del Marqués Williams

—Es un placer, señorita

—Igualmente, Conde

Alice apenas conocía a Ciel por lo que siguió siendo reservada. Como Alicia estaba aquí, Elyanna no podía ir con Ciel y Demian ese día, ya que Alicia Williams se quedaría esa noche y Elyanna debía estar con su mejor amiga; sin embargo, ella iría en la noche cuando su amiga se quedará dormida. Mientras las Damas hablaban y se encargaban de todo en la mansión y de los policías. Demian y Ciel fueron a Londres.

.

.

.

Por otra parte, los gemelos Jared y June se sentían seguros cerca de Jung-Suh y de sus hijos, los niños sabían que ellos los protegerían de una mujer como la Señora Lovett. Esta había notado la cercanía que los gemelos comenzaban a tener con la mujer coreana y no con ella; se suponía que ella y el señor Todd debían ser los padres de esos niños tan hermosos y Jung-Suh solo era una sirvienta, se suponía que ella era la mamá y no Jung-Suh, además había otro problema y ese era que el señor Todd no parecía interesado en ganarse el afecto de los gemelos y estos parecían tenerle miedo.

—Señor T – lo llamo la Señora Lovett

—¿Qué pasa? – respondió Sweeney Todd mientras daba mantención a sus navajas

—Porque no le cuenta un cuento a Anne y a Antony

—No cuento cuentos – respondió el barbero

—¡No sea así Señor T! de seguro conoce algún cuento interesante

—Ya te dije que no cuento cuentos

—¿Y qué le contaba a su hija?

Al mencionar a su hija, Johanna, Sweeney Todd enfureció tanto que se cortó con una de las navajas la palma de su mano la cual cerro en un puño. Su hija Johanna había muerto a los 17 años por los maltratos en un manicomio donde la encerró el juez Turpin por negarse a casarse con él, y su cuerpo se perdió en las fosas comunes. Tuvo el deseo de golpear a la Señora Lovett con su ensangrentado puño, pero Jung-Suh se ofreció para curar su mano calmando la ira de Todd pero esta ira volvió cuando apareció Nero.

—¿Porque no quiere contarles cuentos a los niños, señor T? – pregunto Nero con una sonrisa hipócrita

—No me gustan los cuentos de hadas y no me llames señor T ¡¿además como entraste?! – contesto Sweeney Todd irritado

—Pues si tú no les contaras una historia, yo si – contesto el demonio

—¿Conoce cuentos infantiles, Señor Nero? – pregunto la señora Lovett

—Historias se muchas, pero hay una que me gusta en particular: la de un barbero y su esposa – dijo Nero sentándose en una silla

—¡¿Que?! – exclamo Todd entre molesto y sorprendido

Nero no presto atención a Sweeney Todd y comenzó su relato que más bien parecía una canción.

En algún momento del pasado, en esta ciudad vivía un barbero y su esposa, ella era hermosa. Un barbero ingenuo y su bella esposa, la cual era su vida y su razón de ser; ella era muy hermosa, era virtuosa, era alegre y él era un tonto que pensaba que Londres era maravillosa y que había gente buena en el mundo.

De entre todas las bestias, había un hombre que vio que ella era hermosa. Un piadoso buitre de la ley, que, con un movimiento de sus garras, saco al barbero de su camino de cruel forma.

Y entonces ese buitre de la ley solo tendría que esperar una vez se fuera el barbero, solo esperar que ella, tan bella, cayera en la desesperación. Tan suave, tan joven, tan confundida, tan asustada, tan perdida, oh, tan hermosa...

Nero corto su relato ya que como demonio que era pudo sentir la ira de Sweeney Todd y eso le gustaba. El relato de Nero (la historia de Benjamin Barker) llamo la atención de los niños que querían saber que pasaba en el relato del demonio.

—¿Y la señora? ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto Ryuho

—Oh, eso fue hace mucho tiempo...me pregunto si alguien lo recordara – dijo Sweeney Todd con el rostro ensombrecido

—Señor Todd – susurro Jung-Suh

La señora Lovett, en un arranque de celos, le ordeno a Jung-Suh llevarse a los niños a sus habitaciones y que luego lavara todos los manteles; la señora Lovett odiaba que Sweeney Todd sintiera simpatía por esa mujer asiática mientras Sweeney Todd tomo violentamente al demonio de la camisa y lo arrastro a su barbería.

—¡Vuelve a contar esa historia y te rebano la garganta! – dijo Todd muy enojado

—Es imposible que un humano mate a un demonio, aunque rara vez causarles daño

—Agh! ¡Ya no importa! ...ahora obedecerás mis ordenes

—No entiendo

—Dijiste que me debes 12 favores ¿verdad? Trajiste a esos gemelos, así que me debes 11 favores pues los usare

—¿En serio? Me parece divertido

—Tú, maldito demonio, me ayudaras con mi venganza y a destruir a esta horrible ciudad

—De verdad suena divertido, te prometo ayudarte

Los ojos color vino de Nero se volvieron de un color rosa oscuro, cosa que no intimido a Sweeney Todd. Con o sin el demonio Nero, él tendría su venganza mientras la señora Lovett miraba por la puerta la escena.

.

.

.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Soma y Agni estaban de compras. Cuando de repente Agni vio a alguien que nunca espero ver otra vez y que pensaba que estaba muerta; su hermana menor Rhani. Rhani se parecía a su hermano como una versión femenina de Agni pero más menuda; ella vestía como una mujer inglesa pero se notaba que era una mujer hindú.

—¡Rhani! – la llamo Agni

La aludida mujer volteo y cuando vio a Agni se sorprendió tanto como si hubiera visto un fantasma y quedo paralizada mientras Agni estaba feliz de que su pequeña hermanita estuviera viva y a salvo cuando pensó que todo este tiempo que estaba muerta. Cuando Agni se acercó, Rhani pareció entrar en pánico y reaccionar a su estado de sorpresa, y rápidamente se metió en un carruaje y se fue a toda prisa.

—¡Rhani! ¡Espera! ¡Regresa! – exclamo Agni

—¿Agni que pasa? – pregunto un confundido Soma

—Mi hermana...Rhani

—¿Eh? Pero tu dijiste que estaba muerta

—Esta viva...y esta en Londres

—Entonces busquémosla

—Príncipe Soma ¿usted estaría dispuesto a ayudarme?

—¡Claro que sí! Además, me gustaría conocerla

—Gracias, príncipe Soma

Soma y Agni fueron a buscar a Rhani, la hermana menor de Agni pero ¿Cómo se busca a una persona que no quiere ser encontrada?

* * *

*El personaje de Alicia Williams pertenece a Tsuki Otsutsuki.


	15. Chapter 14: Sangre

Capítulo 14: sangre

En su barbería, Sweeney Todd continuaba con sus crímenes junto al demonio Nero, cada hombre que entraba pasaba el juicio de Sweeney Todd: si el barbero demoniaco pensaba que era de utilidad lo dejaba vivir, pero si no, le cortaba la garganta y Nero devoraba su alma, luego Sweeney Todd lo mandaba a la bodega ya que su silla de barbero tenía un mecanismo manejado por un pedal, que arroja a sus víctimas por una trampilla a la panadería de la señora Lovett. En un momento llego un hombre con sus hijos, al ver a los niños, Sweeney Todd no se atrevió a matar a ese padre de familia (tal vez le recordaba a él mismo cuando era Benjamin Baker) por lo que solo lo afeito y lo dejo irse con los niños.

—¿Porque no lo mataste? – pregunto Nero

—Tenía hijos

—Los hubieras matado también

—¡No mato niños!

—No me engañas, sé que matarías a los niños que traje sin dudarlo

—¡Cállate! Eso no es cierto!

—No puedes mentirme a mí, barbero demoniaco

Sweeney Todd tomo violentamente de la camisa a Nero, estaba furioso y no iba a permitir que ese demonio lo molestara.

—No vuelvas a decir algo como eso, demonio infame – dijo Sweeney Todd

—Sabes que es verdad

Sweeney Todd deseaba cortarle la garganta a ese demonio, como lo molestaba. Pero en ese momento entro un cliente, lo que significaba una nueva víctima y carne para pasteles.

Mientras en la pastelería de la señora Lovett, esta estaba preparando los pasteles de carne para esta noche mientras los niños jugaban cerca de la cocina. Si Jung-Suh de Tanaka supiera que la carne que estaba cortando con el cuchillo era carne humana, hasta la luna se la hubiera escuchado gritar del terror y el asco, pero ella no sabía nada. De repente la señora Lovett, una ex ladrona y prostituta, tenía una buena vista y pudo ver a 3 policías: El inspector Randall, Patrick Abberline y Fred Abberline; los cuales de seguro estaban buscando a los gemelos Broderick por lo que rápidamente la señora Lovett le ordeno a Jared y June que se escondieran, y ellos lo hicieron ya que no querían problemas con la bruja. Cuando entraron los policías, Fred Abberline comento que quería comer un pastel de carne y fue regañado por Randall.

—¿Qué puede hacer una humilde pastelera por 3 guapos caballeros? – pregunto la señora Lovett coquetamente

—Somos policías, señora – dijo Randall seriamente

—En ese caso les daré pasteles de carne gratis – dijo la señora Lovett – Jung-Suh, sírveles

—Suena bien – comento Patrick Abberline

Jung-Suh puso los 3 pasteles de carne humana en una bandeja para los 3 policías, pero antes que la sirvienta pueda acercarse a la mesa donde estaban sentados. Randall hablo.

—Estamos buscando a unos gemelos; niño y niña con el pelo rubio rojizo y ojos grises – informo Randall

—Suena que son lindos, no se ven muchos niños lindos en este barrio – contesto la señora Lovett

—¿Sabe algo?

—Amo los niños, pero tengo el útero volteado y los óvulos torcidos y no puedo tener bebés por lo que cuido de los hijos de mi sirvienta Jung-Suh – la señora Lovett miro a la sirvienta – ¿verdad? Jung-Suh

—Si…

—No contesto mi pregunta, señora – dijo Randall muy serio

La señora Lovett pensaba que Randall y esos 2 policías, tal vez hermanos, eran molestos y que podrían descubrirla, y con ello mandarla a la cárcel hasta que apareció Sweeney Todd con cara de loco y una sonrisa en su rostro que intimido mucho a los policías ya que en los ojos de Sweeney Todd había algo maligno, casi diabólico, que intimido mucho a Randall.

—¡¿Q-quien es usted?! – a Randall le temblaban las piernas

—Soy Sweeney Todd y arriba esta mi barbería ¿Qué tal una afeitada? Para los 3 – dijo Sweeney Todd

—¿U-u-una afeitada? …pero no necesito una – dijo Fred Abberline asustado

—A-a-a- mí no me crece la barba – agrego Patrick Abberline aún más asustado

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Su buen amigo Sweeney es un buen barbero, mi silla está vacía y mis navajas estan listas, no sean tímidos caballeros, será gratis – dijo Sweeney Todd con un aura demoniaca

Este ofrecimiento de una afeitada gratis de un tipo tan espeluznante como Sweeney Todd fue suficiente para que los 3 policías salieran corriendo de la pastelería. Sweeney Todd los aterrorizaba. Después de que Randall y los hermanos Randall se fueron corriendo de la pastelería, la señora Lovett saco a los gemelos de donde los había escondido y los abrazo.

—Mis preciosos hijos, ahora ya nadie los va a buscar aquí. El señor T, ahuyento a los policías – dijo la señora Lovett

—No te hagas ilusiones Lovett, de seguro vendrán más – dijo Sweeney Todd guardando sus navajas

—Pero usted los ahuyentara – dijo la Señora Lovett acercándose a él

—No soy un demonio para asustar a la gente – dijo el señor Todd alejandose de ella - a propósito ¿Dónde está Nero?

—El … dijo que iba a salir – dijo Jung-Suh guardando los pasteles de carne

Sweeney Todd hizo un gesto de desagrado y volvió a su barbería, si ese demonio no estaba cerca significaba que podía descansar de Nero. Por lo que tomo una botella de ginebra y se fue a su barbería para estar en paz, sin importarle las objeciones de la señora Lovett, Sweeney Todd solo volteo para mirar a Jung-Suh, la única mujer que veía algo bueno en él.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Ciel y Demian vestidos como chicos pobres, recorrían las calles buscando información de quien pudo raptar a June y Jared, pero solo se encontraron con mafias clandestinas, pero nada de los gemelos Broderick. En el camino se encontraron con una mujer mendiga que parecía la viva imagen de la miseria humana: su cabello entre rubio y gris estaba muy enredado, tenía la cara sucia entre con cicatrices y golpes, usaba un sombrero deshilachado como intentando ocultar su descuidado cabello, traía un vestido pasado de moda de color rosa ya sucio y viejo con el encaje roto y un chal descocido en la espalda. Sin embargo, algo que sorprendia de ella era que tenía los ojos del mismo color ámbar que Sísifo y Pandora.

—¡Limosna! ¡Limosna! Para esta desgraciada mujer. Monedas, monedas, por favor – decía como una canción

Al verla los 2 condes sintieron lastima por aquella mujer tan desgraciada pero cuando la mujer se percató de la presencia de Ciel y Demian se les acercó emocionada.

—¡Qué niños tan hermosos! Son como mi Johanna…mi Johanna

—Señora debemos irnos – dijo Ciel

—Cuidado con la calle Fleet, ahí una bruja – dijo la mujer

—Tendremos cuidado, señora – dijo Demian

La mujer mendiga siguió a los condes hasta la calle Fleet. Cuando llegaron a la dicha calle, la mujer mendiga comenzó a gritar "ciudad en llamas, ciudad en llamas" y todo por ver una chimenea saliéndole mucho humo. La mujer salió despavorida y choco con una pareja de esposos que pasaba por ahí, pero lo que más le sorprendió al par de Condes era que Elyanna había aparecido vestida con un sencillo vestido color Lila.

—Hola - dijo ella

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Alicia? – pregunto Demian

—Está cuidando la mansión y los sirvientes cuidan de ella, además ella me convenció de venir – respondió Elyanna

—Creo que debiste quedarte en la mansión – opino Ciel

—No me puedo quedar entre cojines mientras mis niños están secuestrados – dijo Elyanna muy seria

Ciel no dijo nada más. Los 3 condes recorrieron la calle Fleet hasta llegar a una pastelería llamada "la pastelería de la señora Lovett" un nombre muy original, en la entrada un chico asiático vestido con ropas occidentales de unos 16 años, jugaba con una niña de 8 años vestida con ropas orientales (un Hanbok). Eran Ryuho y Seol-Rin. Los hijos de Tanaka. Jared y June estaban a dentro de la pastelería ya que la señora Lovett, que no era tonta, le prohibía salir para que ningún policía los viera, además en esos momentos le propuso a Sweeney Todd irse a Francia, pero el hombre la ignoro.

Los 3 condes intentaron ir con ellos para interrogarlos, pero en su camino se atravesó un carruaje lujoso, de donde salió un hombrecillo rechoncho con cara de rata, pero bien vestido. El desagradable hombre no iba solo ya que un hombre casi gordo y de mediana edad estaba dentro del carruaje.

—Vaya, vaya. Parece que la moda de ahora entre los Condes es vestirse como pobretones – dijo el hombre rechoncho

—No sabemos de qué está hablando – dijo Ciel

—Por favor Conde Phantomhive, no me mienta – dijo el hombre del carruaje

—¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Demian

—Oh, ¿dónde están mis modales? – dijo el hombre rechoncho sacando un pañuelo – soy Beadle Bamford, asistente del juez de Londres y él es el Juez Turpin, juez principal de Londres

—¿Y qué quieren de nosotros? – pregunto Elyanna

—Por favor, condesa, usted y sus amigos entren al carruaje. No quiero escándalos – dijo el juez Turpin desde su carruaje

Los niños dudaron un momento, pero al final, aceptaron. Ellos habían escuchado que el juez Turpin era un hombre malo que abusaba de la gente pobre pero solo eran rumores, pero esos rumores eran verdad; y, Beadle Bamford amenazaba e intimidaba a las víctimas en otras palabras Bamford era experto en intimidar y acosar inocentes para el corrupto juez Turpin. El ambiente era denso y desagradable gracias a la horrible loción de lavanda de Beadle Bamford.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere de nosotros? – pregunto Elyanna

—Tener su ayuda para limpiar Londres – dijo Turpin

—¿Que? – pregunto Demian extrañado

—Son Condes: el conde Phantomhive y el conde Broderick – luego Turpin miro a Elyanna – y debo suponer que usted es Lady Popplewell

—Si, somos nosotros pero ¿a qué se refiere con limpiar a Londres? – pregunto Ciel

—Creo saber quién se llevó a esos pobres niños – dijo el juez Turpin

—¡Explíquese! – exigió saber Demian

—De Australia llego un roba chicos que atemorizo Sydney llamado Benjamin Baker, temo que él tenga a los gemelos u otros niños más – mintió Turpin

—Es un hombre peligroso – agrego Beadle Bamford

Los 3 condes se miraron extrañados ¿Cómo no habían sabido sobre Benjamin Barker antes? ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería este hombre con tan mala fama? ¿Por qué les decía esto?

—Gracias por la información, ahora nos bajamos – dijo Ciel

—Está bien conde Phantomhive, pero cualquier cosa en que yo o mi asistente podemos ayudar, solo díganmelo – dijo Turpin sínicamente

Ninguno de los 3 condes dijo nada y se bajaron del carruaje. Obviamente no se habían creído nada de la falsa preocupación de Turpin, era muy mal actor, pero aun así tenían una pista y esperaban que no fuera falsa y un nombre. Benjamin Barker.

Mientras el desagradable Beadle Bamford y Turpin se iban. El asistente del juez Turpin no entendía lo que su señor planeaba.

—¿Porque quería hablar con esos niños? – pregunto Bamford

—Ese barbero Barker regreso

—¿Como? ¿No murió en Australia?

—Al parecer no y por mi querida Johanna, me desharé por fin de ese pobre diablo de una vez por todas y que mejor que esos niños.

—Oh! Ahora entiendo – dijo el rechoncho hombrecito

Ambos hombres volvieron a la casa de Turpin. Todo esto fue visto por una Shinigami morena con lentes celestes. Esta Shinigami se llamaba Dorothea Perry la cual tenía en la lista de la muerte 3 nombres, mientras Dorothea se fue caminando por las calles de Londres cuando se encontró con la mujer mendiga de ojos color ámbar que Ciel y Demian habían visto antes.

—Que linda eres, eres linda como Johanna – dijo la mujer

—Gracias ….¿quién es Johanna? – respondió Dorothea

—Ahí niños perdidos… se los llevo la bruja

—¿Una bruja?

—Si…ella es mala….

—Está bien, la bruja

—Yo me llevare a los niños a un lugar seguro y tu enfrentas a la bruja

La mujer mendiga se fue para enfrentar a la bruja mientras Dorothea pensaba que esa pobre mujer no sabía dónde estaba parada, pero ella no tenía tiempo para esto, debía hacer su trabajo.

.

.

.

Mientras Ciel, Demian y Elyanna hablaban con el juez Turpin. Youma Tanaka, o mejor conocido por todos como Tanaka, observaba como sus hijos jugaban. Era como un sueño verlos vivos y jóvenes como antes de que murieran por la inhalación de humo ya hace tantos años. Tanaka quería acercarse a ellos y decirles que era su padre y todos los años que pasó pensando en ellos; pero ¿y si pensaban que estaba loco? Cuando lo vieron no lo reconocieron y puede que ahora menos. En un momento salió Jung-Suh y al verla, joven y hermosa como la recordaba su corazón comenzó a saltar. Pero también se dio cuenta que él no estaba solo: un hombre más o menos de la edad de Sebastian apareció detrás de él, pero lo más hipnotizante de él eran sus ojos color vino.

—Hola abuelo – dijo el hombre de ojos color vino

—¿Q-quien es usted?

—Nadie importante, pero soy Nero

—¿A que va todo esto?

—Ella es una mujer hermosa para ser asiática, aunque no aparenta su verdadera edad – dijo Nero mirando a Jung-Suh

—¡Oiga! ¿a qué se refiere? – exclamo Tanaka

—Que no puedo decir lo que se – dijo Nero sacándose el sombrero

—¿Qué es lo que sabe? – pregunto Tanaka algo molesto

—Ella sabe lo que paso, pero no dirá nada – de repente Nero tomó a Tanaka del brazo – ven a hablar con ella, aunque se ponga celoso el señor T

—¡Pero!

Nero arrastro a Tanaka a donde estaba Jung-Suh y sus hijos. Cuando Jung-Suh vio a Tanaka sintio una gran familiaridad al verlo. Como si lo conociera de antes, pero no se acordaba y lo mismo paso con los niños ¿Quién era este señor para ellos? Aunque a Nero no le importaba reunir a una familia solo quería molestar a Sweeney Todd y ver su cara de celos y podía verla desde la ventana. La cara de Todd era de ira y celos. Esto le encanto a Nero y sonrió de satisfacción, aún más cuando Sweeney Todd le ordeno a Jung-Suh que entrara y como la mujer coreana le debía a Sweeney Todd el techo donde ella y sus hijos tenían; se despidió de Tanaka y entro a la pastelería seguida por sus hijos.

—Jung-Suh, soy yo, Youma

El demonio Nero aguanto las risas y tenía la intención irse a la barbería de Todd pero en el camino se encontró con la Señora Lovett, quien traía un cuchillo en la mano izquierda.

—Déjame adivinar, eres la señora Lovett – dijo sarcásticamente Nero

—¡Cállate y vete de mí pastelería! – exclamo la señora Lovett

—No estoy interesado en tu mediocre pastelería además el señor Todd y yo tenemos negocios

—¡No arruinaras mis planes del futuro! El señor T, yo y los gemelos iremos a Francia y nos instalaremos ahí….

—Estoy seguro que el señor Todd preferiría irse a Francia con otra persona o mejor dicho otra mujer – dijo Nero con malicia

—¡Maldito! – exclamo la señora Lovett

La señora Lovett intento matar a Nero con el cuchillo, pero Nero la esquivo, le quito el cuchillo y la acorralo contra una pared, los ojos de Nero se volvieron de color rosa intenso y tenía colmillos como los de una bestia.

—Le debo 8 favores a Todd pero le daré uno gratis, el deshacerse de ti – dijo Nero con malicia

—¡¿Que eres?! – la señora Lovett estaba aterrada

—Soy algo complicado

—¡no eres humano!

—Nero!

Desde su barbería Sweeney Todd llamaba al demonio Nero, un demonio muy antiguo de la época babilonica, Nero soltó a la señora Lovett y esta intento correr hacia él, pero a Sweeney Todd no le importaba lo que Lovett dijera.

—¡Señor T! este hombre…!

—Sube Nero – dijo Sweeney Todd

—Pero… - la señora Lovett intento decir

—Dije Nero

El demonio sonrió y subió a la barbería. Sin embargo, Nellie Lovett no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Ella amaba a Sweeney Todd desde que era Benjamin Barker y estaba casado con esa cosita insignificante, y ella era una prostituta de las calles de Londres que se había casado con el señor Lovett, un viejo gordo con la Gota. Ella sería feliz con Sweeney Todd y "sus" gemelos.

.

.

.

Soma y Agni habían descubierto donde vivía y se encontraba Rhani, la hermana menor de Agni. El lugar era una casona en los barrios altos que servía como burdel para las clases altas. Pero lo que no sabían ellos 2 era que Rhani era la dueña del burdel y que ahora se hacía llamar Madame Lissette.

—Rhani! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Debemos hablar! – decía Agni desde afuera

—Rhani no te escondas en un lugar como ese! – dijo Soma

Las prostitutas de lujo estaban enojadas ya que Agni y Soma espantaban a sus clientes y fueron a darles las quejas a Madame Lissette la cual se encontraba en su habitación en posición fetal. Estaba muy sorprendida y asustada, cuando vivían en la India su hermano solo le hizo daño y ahora que regentaba un Burdel puede que hasta la mate como hizo con Bahuan, su amado.

—Es…es Arshad…el me encontró – dijo Lissette (Rhani)

—¿Madame Lissette? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso conoce a esos tipos? – pregunto una chica pecosa

—¡Ese bastardo es mi hermano! ...pero ¿qué hace aquí? ¡Se supone que fue ejecutado por blasfemo!

—¿Su hermano? Pero… usted dijo que no tenía familia – dijo una chica de ojos, cabello y labios castaños

—¡Se suponía que Arshad estaba muerto! …

—¿Y qué hará, madame Lissette? – pregunto una gordita

Lissette, antes Rhani, no dijo nada y les dijo a sus chicas que llamaran a la policía, sus mejores clientes, para que se llevaran a su hermano y su extraño amigo, y eso hicieron ya que Madame Lissette, los tenía comprados. Ella no estaba lista para enfrentarse a su hermano.

.

.

.

En la funeraria de Undertaker el señor Gorey estaba recostado en uno de los ataúdes de Undertaker sin hacer nada mientras el ex – Shinigami parecía molesto por algo y eso era que el Señor Gorey le había prometido a Undertaker que le enseñaría los secretos de la muerte que había descubierto en su larga existencia y pudo revivir a la familia de Tanaka por mero capricho, pero no podría devolverle a la vida a quien quería.

—Gorey ¿te vas a quedar ahí todo el día o me vas a enseñar? – pregunto Undertaker algo irritado

—El señor Gorey quiere saber algo

—¿Qué es?

—¿Porque quieres que el señor Gorey te enseñe su arte?

—Quiero revivir a un Phantomhive

—¿Un Phantomhive?

—Si

El señor Gorey solo apretó los labios y que la idea no le gustaba, pero se limitó a sonreír mientras Undertaker le enseñaba el cuerpo del Phantomhive que quería revivir.

—Tenemos un trato y el señor Gorey cumple sus promesas, pero si tu traicionas al señor Gorey las cosas saldrán mal

—No te traicionaré Gorey

—Está bien, el señor Gorey te cree, pero debes hacer algo primero para el señor Gorey

—¿Qué cosa?

—Trae para mí a Audrey Broderick

No era novedad de que el señor Gorey siempre estuvo obsesionado con Audrey Broderick, pero su obsesión llego a asustar a Undertaker pero si él le daba lo que él quería Undertaker tendría los secretos de la vida y la muerte que solo conocía el señor Gorey, sin embargo, había algo que Undertaker no sabía y eso era que el Señor Gorey odiaba a los Phantomhive.


End file.
